


Pet Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Collars, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, People cry, Shock Collars, borrower!logan, borrower!roman, demeaning treatment for a while, human!patton, serious injury but no death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Welcome to pet perspective, where borrowers are treated as pets. Logan has grown up training for this, but his curious nature makes him difficult to control. Roman has a habit of slipping away from his owners, but he always seems to wind up back in the system. When Patton and Virgil decide to adopt tinies of their own, perhaps the humans can help the borrowers learn their place in this world.
Series: Perspective Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158





	1. Wait No Don't Like Me, That's Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't want humans to like him; it only spells trouble.

Patton entered the little shop with a grin, looking around excitingly. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening! He was going to get his very own pet tiny! Something he had wanted since he was little. His heart beat widely in his chest as he asked for assistance to where the tiny’s where. He was led to the back and saw terrarium upon terrarium of tinies. Oh, how was he supposed to choose?

Meanwhile, one of the tinies was far less excited to be seen. Logan sat away from his peers, choosing instead to sulk in the corner. He was not exactly-how did the humans put it?- _obedient_. Logan despised this unjust system, so much so that after weeks of his badgering the owners of the shop had equipped him with an obedience collar. 

Logan scratched at the device idly, forgetting how it always chaffed. He never could get used to the sensation.

Patton scanned the cases, looking over all the tinies within. They were all so cute. He came to one of the last cases in the line-up and his gaze was focused on the tiny in the corner. Patton blinked, staring at him with a slight head tilt.

Feeling the human’s gaze on him, Logan turned. He wanted to tell the human off, yell at him for participating in such an inhumane economy and the enslavement of borrowers everywhere…but, with the collar still on, Logan knew better. Instead Logan raised a judgemental eyebrow, hoping his expression could convey what words could not.

Patton’s eyes widened in awe as he took the tiny in and something in him just clicked. Was this the feeling people talked about? When you just knew the pet you were meant to get? Patton had to think so. He grinned. “Hello little guy.” He greeted.

 _No_. Refusing to let the human think they were ‘bonding’ any further, Logan turned his head away, looking at the other end of the cage instead.

“Ah, come on little guy.” Patton said, trying to move and catch the tiny’s eye. “My name is Patton. Do you have one?”

“I do.” Logan said coldly, knowing he was meant to respond when addressed.

Patton lit up when the tiny spoke. “And what would it be?” Patton asked again. He was loving this tiny already.

“I think it would be ill advised of me to share that information.” Logan responded, careful to avoid the ‘no’ word as he turned back to the human.

Patton tilted his head. “Oh? And why is that?” He was happy to see the tiny talking but he did think it was weird that he didn’t want to say his name.

“Because then you might get the notion to become attached.” Logan explained. 

Patton chuckled. “Well, it’s a little too late for that.”

Logan frowned, beginning to feel a sinking feeling in his chest. “…oh?”

“Yep! I think I’ve decided.” Patton smiled down at the tiny. “I’ll be right back.” And with that, Patton went to go grab an employee to help get his tiny.

Logan paled, looking around at the rest of the tinies within his view, all looking as shocked as he felt. _No one_ ever expected Logan to be sold, and frankly after spending so long in the security of these walls Logan found himself quite nervous to leave.

Patton came back and pointed to Logan. “I’ll take this little guy, please.” The employee gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything. He just shrugged and opened the case to scoop Logan out and put him in a smaller cage.

“No-” Logan tried to protest, but the moment the word left his lips a slight electric shock was sent through his veins, causing him to be compliant as the worker wrapped his grimy hands around Logan’s form.

Once Logan was in the cage and it was closed, the employee handed him over to Patton, who took it carefully. He grinned. “Thank you!” The employee nodded and let him to the register to pay. Patton set the cage down for a moment in order to take out his credit card. As soon as the transaction went through he looked down at the tiny. “You are now _officially_ mine!” Patton said excitedly, picking up the cage and holding it close to his chest.

Logan shuddered at the implication. To be merchandise on display was degrading enough, but to be _owned_?

Patton walked out to his car, putting the cage in the passenger seat while he buckled up. “Oh this is gonna be great! We’re going to have a lot of fun together!”

“Doubtful.” Logan muttered. This human seemed overwhelmingly bubbly, and Logan began to wonder if his role would be more equivalent to a toy than a pet.

As Patton pulled out of the parking lot, he couldn’t help but wonder how Virgil’s search was going.

**————————————–**

Virgil entered the shelter with a small sigh. Maybe he should have just gone with Patton but, then again, the whole reason he chose the shelter was because he didn’t want some frilly, trained tiny or whatever. That wasn’t his thing. And the only place he would find one of those was here. At the tiny shelter.

A worker led him into the back and Virgil started walking, scanning each tiny nervously. Geez, there were a lot more than he thought. How was he supposed to choose?

Roman, unlike most tinies was always eager to greet humans. He sized them up, hoping to find the ideal match. Not that Roman wanted to be owned, oh no- Roman was a free spirit. He longed to one day return to his borrower roots. That’s why he needed an easy target. Roman had actually been nearly successful on several occasions, but always after sneaking away from his owners something would go amiss and Roman would end up back here. No matter. Sooner or later, Roman knew he could succeed.

However, that would only be possible with a human who was negligent and easily manipulated. Looking at the emo nightmare that had just walked in, Roman could tell from the way his eyes shifted that he was neither.

Virgil’s eyes wandered over to a strange looking tiny. He seemed to be wearing some sort of prince outfit, probably from a doll. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Roman scoffed. How dare the human judge him when he was dressed like _that_. “Move along, Jack Skellington.” Roman advised, waving him off.

Virgil blinked, eyes going wide. “What did you just call me?” He asked, coming right up to the little cage the tiny was in.

“Jack Skellington.” Roman repeated, unafraid. “Because you look like a halloween nightmare spirit come to life.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment before snorting. “Well, princey, you sure are creative.”

“I try.” Roman preened a bit, always grateful for a compliment before he remembered that he was meant to drive this human away. Curse his everlasting charm.

“But seriously, hit the road, Jack.” Roman pointed down the aisleway.

Virgil smirked, leaning against the wall. “It’s Virgil, actually.” Virgil said. “And what are you gonna do about it if I don’t?”

“Ah…” Roman hadn’t considered that. “Well, I may not be able to _make_ you leave, but I’m certainly not going anywhere with the likes of you so you might as well keep your hopes down.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You act like you have a say on whether or not I bring you home with me.” Virgil chuckled. “How cute.”

“What- you don’t want a borrower like _me_.” Roman sputtered, desperately trying to make himself sound unlikeable. “I’m a rebel, a firecracker. There’s a reason guys like me end up in the shelter, you know.”

“I know you’re trying to make yourself undesirable.” Virgil said. “But unfortunately, you just listed everything I was looking for in a tiny. Why do you think I came to the shelter in the first place?”

“D-did I say rebel?” Roman let out an awkward laugh. “I meant obedient! Well-mannered, quiet as a mouse even.”

“Uh huh. Sorry, Princey, but I think I made my decision.” Virgil shrugged and walked off towards an employee.

“HEY!” Roman ran up to the front of the glass, pounding on it angrily. “YOU GET BACK HERE AND UN-LIKE ME RIGHT NOW!”

Virgil did return, but he was not alone. An employee was there to happily maneuver the little cage out of its spot and hand it over to Virgil. Virgil raised the cage to his eyes, smirking. “Too late. We’re definitely gonna have some fun together.”

“I disagree wholeheartedly.” Roman crossed his arms, glaring defiantly back at his newest owner.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Virgil paid for Roman and then got into his car. Heading home. He wondered if Patton was already done with his little errand but that question was answered for him when he saw his car in their driveway. 

“Looks like you get to meet my roommate today.” And his new pet. He wondered what kind of tiny Patton got.

“Oh, yippee. I’m so thrilled.” All of this Roman said with a deadpan expression, sulking at the bottom of his cage.

“Don’t be like that. Besides, you’ll have a little friend too.” Virgil revealed, taking the cage and getting out of the car.

“What?” Roman perked up slightly at that. Another borrower could act as his partner in crime, making it twice as easy to escape. Although, Roman quickly dashed that hope as soon as he caught sight of the borrower in the other enclosure. It was _trained_ , still collared up and everything. There was no way the humans would let such a precious pet out of their sight for more than a second.

Patton perked up as he saw Virgil come home. “Virgil!” His eyes wandered to the cage. “You got one!”

Virgil smirked. “Yep and I see you did too.” Virgil looked to the tiny still in it’s cage, putting his tiny’s cage next to it.

Logan looked over, eyes wide as he took in the appearance of his fellow borrower. He offered a wave of greeting, but the princely figure just scoffed and turned away from him.

“Hey,” Virgil said, noticing this. “Princey, play nice.”

Patton blinked. “Princey?” 

Virgil looked at Patton. “Oh, it’s just a nickname. Because of his outfit.” He motioned to it. “He hasn’t told me his name yet. What about yours?”

“Oh. Uh, not yet but I just got home so I haven’t really gotten the chance to talk to him.” Patton spoke.

“I still think providing my name is unnecessary.” Logan spoke up, his voice quiet in the presence of two humans.

“Hey look, we agree on something.” Roman smirked. Perhaps this other borrower was alright.

“Well, we have to call you _something._ ” Patton said with a small frown. “Wouldn’t you rather us call you by your own name?”

Virgil shrugged. “Hey, if you want to be difficult, I’ll just keep calling you princey.”

“Well joke’s on you, because I happen to _like_ that nickname.” Roman stuck out his tongue. 

“Oh darn, guess I should come up with something else, then.” Virgil smirked. Patton chuckled at the two of them, seeing that they really were a good fit. He picked up Logan’s cage.

“I’m gonna head to my room to bond with this little guy.” Patton announced and Virgil nodded. He thought for a moment, before picking up Roman’s cage again.

“I think I’ll do the same.” He said.

“Oh, goodie.” Roman twirled his finger with an unamused expression.

Meanwhile, Logan was a bit more nervous in his reaction. What exactly did ‘bonding’ entail? Unlike Roman, who had experienced this song and dance before, Logan was brand new to the pet world and was not a fan of the uncertainties.

Patton brought Logan to his room, setting the cage down on the desk and sitting down. He sent the tiny a comforting smile and he opened the door of the cage. “Come on out, little guy, I bet you feel all cooped up in there huh?”

“I have adequate leg room.” Logan shifted nervously on his feet, hesitant to come out. He did not like to be grabbed, but in a new environment Logan was unsure how to avoid such an outcome. Perhaps it was inevitable.

Patton’s smile turned softer. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be nervous. Besides, it’s good to stretch your legs a little.” And Patton wanted to get a better look at him.

Logan supposed he would rather have the choice to walk himself, and knew that one way or another if the human wanted him out Logan would soon be leaving this cage. So, with hesitance, Logan stepped out onto the desk.

Patton grinned. “There we go!” Patton looked the tiny over, eyes focusing on his neck. Patton blinked as he finally took notice of the thing, lifting his hand to touch it. “Oh! You already have a collar.” He smiled at the tiny. “Well, at least we don’t have to buy you a new one now.” 

Logan touched at it absent-mindedly with a scowl. “ _I_ think this collar is unnecessary.”

“I think they’re pretty handy.” Patton said. “That way if you ever get lost, people know who to contact! Although, I’ll have to get a new tag for it. With all my information on it.” They could do that next time they went shopping. Which he was hoping to do with Virgil tomorrow anyway.

Logan wrinkled the thought of his bane of existence now serving a duel purpose of keeping him tied to a human owner as well. 

“So! Can you tell me your name now?” Patton asked with a smile.

“I could.” Logan said carefully, watching the human for a reaction.

“Great! Then what is it?” Patton asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

“It seems you would benefit greatly from learning my name.” Logan observed. “What motivation do I have to be inclined to share?”

Patton frowned in confusion. “Wouldn’t it be nice to be called by your name?” 

“I suppose, but at this point it feels like I will be submitting my only leverage.” Logan was surprised to find himself admitting this aloud to a human.

Patton’s eyebrows furrowed. “Your…leverage? Well, why would you need leverage?” His tiny sure was confusing.

“To gain a sense of control, as well as to possibly help manifest an understanding.” Logan explained. “Perhaps my name can be exchanged for a policy decision regarding how I am treated.”

Patton blinked. “How you’re-oh kiddo, you don’t have to worry!” _Now_ Patton understood. He felt sad that his little pet even thought that of him for a second but now he’ll set the record straight.

“I promise, I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I’ve never been one to believe in those types of punishment. It’s just cruel, ya know?” Patton said.

“I certainly agree.” Logan gave Patton a suspicious look, trying to gauge if the human was telling the truth. It would certainly be foolhardy to trust an individual so easily. “Regardless, I can guarantee an issue will arise where we do not see eye to eye. For example, I am generally against the entrapment of borrowers, while you clearly view the issue in an abysmally positive light.”

Patton blinked. “Uh, what?” His borrower was using a lot of big words that Patton wasn’t sure about. What did abysmally mean? 

“I think I should be free, and you think I should be in a cage.” Logan deadpanned, gesturing back to the enclosure.

“Well…of course, kiddo.” Patton gave him a small, kind of confused, smile. “You’re domesticated. And it’s been proven that a borrowers life is longer than ever when they’re with a human.”

Logan looked to the side. Why could humans not comprehend that a longer live was not necessarily a better life? “Regardless, the idea of being another person’s belonging is rather distasteful.”

Patton frowned. “I’m sorry kiddo, I don’t know what to yell ya.” He smiled. “But I can promise that I’ll take great care of you. We’ll be a small, happy family!”

“Very well then.” Logan sighed. It was indeed the way of the world, whether Logan enjoyed it or not. At least this human seemed malleable enough, and Logan might even be able to form a tolerable existence here for the time being.

“Great!” Patton said, clapping his hands together. “Does that mean you’ll tell me your name now?” He asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

“N-ah, later.” Logan cringed, quickly changing his answer from ‘no’ as the collar gave a warning buzz.

Patton pouted. “Pleeeeeeaaaaaase.” He wanted to know his pet’s name!

Logan quite literally could not say no to that face. “What do you intend to do if my name remains unshared?” Logan asked, curious.

“Be sad.” Patton admitted. “But, I mean, I don’t know. I guess I would call you kiddo until the meantime? Little buddy? Things like that?”

Logan’s lip curled at the juvenile suggestions. 

“You really aren’t going to tell me your name?” Patton asked, looking deflated.

Logan paused, considering the consequences of not sharing this piece of information. Finding the odds to be in his favor, Logan shook his head.

“Oh.” Patton looked down. “Well, that’s fine. I get it. You’re in a new place and need to get used to everything. I just, I do need your name by tomorrow so we can get your new collar tag, okay?”

“Perhaps I wish to remain untagged.” Logan stuck out his nose defiantly.

“Well, that’s just not safe. What if you got lost? I’d never find you again.” Patton said, shaking his head. He then stood up suddenly. “Alright, well, I’ll let you rest for a little bit while I go make up some dinner, okay?” 

Logan jumped, so startled by the human rising to his full height that he could only nod.

Patton smiled and lifted his hand to gently nudge the borrower back towards the cage.

Logan quickly shied away from the touch, scurrying back into his enclosure. He certainly preferred his own two feet to being grabbed.

Patton closed the cage door and sent him one last smile before going down to prepare dinner. Hopefully after some food, his borrower would be more inclined to talk.


	2. Bold of You To Adopt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not a fan of Virgil taking him home.

Virgil set down the cage on his desk, opening it up as he plopped down into his seat. “So, princey, welcome to your new home.” He motioned around his bedroom.

“Lovely.” Roman deadpanned, refusing to step out and looking around at the mess. “Couldn’t even make it decent for my arrival?”

Virgil looked back at his mess before shrugging. “Eh, it’s been worse. Besides, might as well leave it like how you’ll always see it.” Virgil said with a smirk.

Roman gagged at the thought. “I shouldn’t be surprised someone as unkempt as you lives in a sty.”

“Uh huh and tell me, where did _you_ live before you found your way into the shelter?” Virgil asked, knowing the types of places escaped borrowers lived.

“…None of your business.” Roman refused to say, turning away dramatically to cross his arms.

“Right, well, something tells me you have no right to judge how _I_ live.” Virgil said with a smirk. He then reached out his hand and scooped the borrower up with no warning, bring him out into the open.

“H-hey!” Roman protested, although truly by now he should have been expecting it.

Virgil paused at the feeling. “Huh.” He had never held a borrower before. It was…interesting. He had intended to put Roman down but now he didn’t much feel like it. So he adjusted his grip instead and leaned back in his chair to look at him. “So, you gonna tell me your name now?”

“I don’t see why I should.” Roman glared back at him. He pressed his hands against the grip around his middle but didn’t struggle, knowing it was pointless.

“How about because it’ll be annoying having to call you a number of other things, instead of your _actual_ name?” Virgil said with a raised eyebrow.

“That sounds like a _you_ problem, _Virgil._ ” Roman smirked, for once glad to know a human’s name if only so he could flaunt it. 

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the borrower before he suddenly got an idea. He reached over to his bag and pulled out the documents he had been given along with his new pet. He smirked down at the tiny and waved them around. “Well, either you tell me yourself or I just take a peek at this and get it myself.”

“Hey, that’s private!” Roman protested, knowing he had quite the file on hand after spending so much time in and out of the shelter. That folder contained a large collection of info on his past owners, escape attempts, personal records, and just a general rundown of what the shelter workers thought of him. It certainly wouldn’t help his escape plans if Virgil knew all his old ones.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Well, maybe I won’t look at it if you gave me your name.” 

“How do I know you won’t look at it anyways?” Roman argued. “Then I’ll just look foolish.”

Virgil looked from the borrower to the file before shrugging. “I’ll burn it. Right in front of you.”

Roman’s eyes widened in shock. “ _Seriously_? Just for my name?”

“Yeah, why not.” Virgil said with another shrug. He could always call the shelter for another file anyway if he wanted to. “So, we have a deal?”

Roman considered this. It was certainly worth a shot, considering one way or another Virgil was going to find out. Besides, at least this way he could see if the human kept his word.

“My name is Roman.” Roman revealed.

_“Finally_.” Virgil sighed with relief. “Roman, huh? Cool.” It suited him. He looked at the file, welp, time to keep his end of the bargain. He set Roman down on the desk and grabbed a lighter he kept in his room. He lit the edge of it, watching as it caught fire.

Roman gasped, shocked when he actually watched the file go up in flames.

Virgil threw it in his trash and stomped on it once it was halfway burnt. When the fire went out, he turned back to Roman. “There we go, all burnt. Just like I said.”

“I- wow, I did not think you would commit.” Roman admitted, looking impressed.

“I would say I always commit to things, but I would be lying.” Virgil said. “Anyway, now that we have that out of the way…” Virgil reached out again and scooped Roman up once more.

“…now what?” Roman asked, nervous at how the human’s sentence had trailed off.

Virgil tilted his head and smirked. He then proceeded to poke Roman in the side, gently.

Instantly Roman groaned, realizing this one was a _teaser_. He should have known.

Virgil chuckled at that. “What?” He poked him again, this time on the other side. “Something wrong?”

“Yes, I get it, _ha ha ha_.” Roman instinctively flinched. “You’re a human who likes to assert his dominance by trying to poke a reaction out of me.”

“Not so much that, I just find your reactions amusing.” Instead of poking him this time, he started petting his head.

“I’m glad my suffering brings you joy.” Roman made a pouty face, scrunching up his shoulders. “Must it be the hair?”

“Now that you said that? Yes.” Virgil chuckled, messing it up even more before bringing his hand away. He was now going to make sure he messed with Roman’s hair every chance he got. 

“ _Rude_!” Roman made an offended princely noise, reaching up to try and salvage his hair.

Virgil let out another small chuckle, leaning back in the chair again. He hummed as he looked over Roman. “We’ll have to get you some new clothes once we go shopping tomorrow.” Virgil said, more to himself than Roman. “And a collar.” Virgil added.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Roman looked down at his outfit, particularly fond of this one. The collar was to be expected, as it always came with each new Owner. That didn’t make it any less humiliating of an accessory.

“It’s just…not practical.” Virgil said. “And it was clearly made for a doll, which you aren’t.”

Roman winced, the notion of being a doll bringing up bad memories. This outfit had been the only thing of any worth to come out of that dark time.

“Well, I hardly see why practicality matters.” Roman shrugged, hesitant to part with them. “After all, it’s not like humans let us borrowers _do_ much anyways.”

“Maybe not, but like, those can’t be very warm. Or comfortable for that matter. We can get you some t-shirts, jeans, maybe a couple of jackets. That sort of thing.” Virgil listed off. It would be pretty expensive but him and Pat had been saving up for just this reason.

Roman had to admit, it did sound comfortable. Most of his old owners weren’t so willingly generous. He squinted. “What’s the catch?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Uh, just don’t rip them or anything?” He didn’t need to be buying Roman even more clothes so soon.

“Well of course I wouldn’t _rip_ them.” Roman wasn’t stupid. Good borrower clothes were hard to come by, and every borrower knew to take good care of useful items. “But why are you buying me all that?” Humans were known to buy clothes for their borrowers to style them, and taking another look at Virgil he groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re going to turn me goth as well.”

“Heh, trust me princey, you couldn’t pull this off.” Virgil chuckled. “Nah, I’ll just let you choose what you want. I’m not good at the whole clothes shopping thing anyway.” Virgil reached over and messed up Roman’s hair again.

Roman blinked, so surprised by this statement that for once he didn’t tell Virgil off for ruffling his hair. He had never gotten to choose clothing for himself before.

“Ah…well, in any case, I still want to keep this as well.” Roman declared, grabbing his sash firmly in one hand and using the other to idly fix his hair.

Virgil sighed. “Fine. I won’t make you get rid of it.” Though Virgil didn’t understand why Roman wanted to keep it, he wouldn’t say anything. He set Roman back down on the desk. “Alright, I’m going to help Patton with dinner. So, back in you go.” Virgil said, motioning towards the cage.

“Yes yes, I’m going.” Roman waved him off, knowing his place as he stepped into the cage.

Virgil smirked and closed the cage door before standing and stretching. “Be back soon.” He said, and then went down to the kitchen to see if Patton needed any help.

He went down the stairs and noticed Patton seemed to already be halfway done with cooking. “Oh, whoops. Sorry Pat, I got distracted by Roman. I would have come to help you sooner.” 

“It’s okay kiddo!” Patton said with a grin. Before blinking. “Wait, Roman? Oh! Did he tell you his name?” Patton asked and Virgil answered with a nod. “That’s great!”

“Yeah, what about you? Did yours say his yet?” Patton deflated a little at the question and sighed as he turned back to stirring the pot. 

“No, not yet. He said he won’t because something about leverage. I don’t really get it.” Patton admitted sadly. Virgil wrinkled his nose.

“What? Well that’s stupid.” Virgil leaned against the counter. “You know, you could always check the file the pet shop had on him.”

“I know…but I want him to tell me himself.” Patton stared down at the food. “If he doesn’t tell me by tomorrow, I’ll look though. Cause I need to put it on his collar.” Virgil nodded.

“That sounds like a good plan. Anyway, what can I do to help?” Virgil asked and Patton thought for a moment. 

“Um…oh! Can you set out the pet food? I almost forgot about that.” Good thing they had bought that before the actual borrowers. Virgil nodded and got to work putting them on paper plates, since they had yet to get anything else for their borrowers. Patton finished up their food and served it up.

“I’m going to go get Roman.” Virgil said as he walked up the stairs but Patton wasn’t too far behind. 

“I’ll get my borrower!” He said and then entered his room. “Hey kiddo! Dinner time!” He said and opened up the cage.

“I’m not hungry.” Logan tensed, not liking the lack of food before him and the open door. That could only mean one thing.

“Come on kiddo, you gotta eat.” Patton reached in and wrapped his hand around the borrower’s middle, pulling him out.

Logan felt his limbs lock up, that overwhelming feeling of being touched once again dominating his senses. Logan loathed this sensation, but he could do nothing to tell the human off.

“There we go.” Patton smiled, petting the borrower on the head.

Logan cringed, wanting so terribly to refuse the touch. But, Logan had to accept this- it was his life now, and a human could do as they pleased with a borrower.

Patton headed downstairs, borrower in hand.

Virgil walked into his own room and opened the cage, giving no warning as he grabbed Roman from within.

“Excuse you!” Roman huffed, giving a small grunt when he was lifted. “A little warning next time.”

Virgil chuckled. “Sorry.” He said unapologetically. “But it’s dinner time.” Virgil started down the stairs.

“So I gathered.” Roman grumbled. “What are we having?” _It better not be tiny feed._

“Well, _we’re_ having spaghetti.” Virgil answered and set Roman down on the table next to his food. “And you two are having tiny feed.” Virgil took a seat, as did Patton after he set Logan down next to his own portion.

“Dig in you two!” Patton exclaimed.

Logan wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the grey slop that was recommended tiny feed. He thought one of the perks of getting bought was better food than the pet store, but if anything this looked worse.

“I am not hungry.” Logan repeated, turning up his nose.

“Nor am I.” Roman made a gagging sound effect. “Certainly not for _that_.”

“What? But it’s good for you! It has all the nutrients a borrower needs.” Patton exclaimed.

“Yeah and we paid good money for it.” Virgil added.

“It tastes disgusting.” Roman blanched, picking up a handful and watching it gloop to the plate. “You cannot honestly look at this and tell me it looks appetizing.”

Virgil looked at his and scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Uh, no yeah, it looks horrible. I just thought borrowers had different tastes.”

“You thought incorrectly.” Logan informed him.

“Oh come on, it can’t be _that_ bad.” Patton said and then dipped his finger in it to give it a taste. He gagged almost immediately.

“Whoa, you okay Pat?” Virgil asked and Patton nodded as he coughed out the taste. He drank some water.

“…Let me get you guys some spaghetti.” Patton said, standing up to do just that. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, that bad huh?” Patton just nodded as he set the plates down and through the pet food out.

Roman grinned in his triumph, and Logan gave Roman a similar smile of gratitude, content the other borrower had managed to persuade the humans.

“Much better.” Roman inhaled a heavenly waft, coming closer and tearing off a chunk. 

Logan observed the way the humans were eating it. It seemed they possessed utensils that made the task easier. “Do you have any borrower utensils?” Logan requested.

Both humans paused in their eating, looking at each other. “Uh, not yet, but that’s why we’re going shopping tomorrow.” Patton answered. “Why? Is it too hard to eat? I can make you something easier?”

Virgil looked to Roman but he seemed perfectly fine in eating with his hands. He shrugged and went back to eating.

“It is a bit… unclean.” Logan admitted, watching Roman nearly spill on himself.

Roman didn’t seem to mind, used to having to make do. In fact, he rolled his eyes at the posh nature of a store-bought borrower. _Typical._

“I’ll show you unclean.” Roman smirked, flinging the tip of his spaghetti noodle backwards so that some sauce went flying in Logan’s direction.

Logan yelped, caught off guard when some sauce hit him in the arm.

“Whoa, hey! None of that now.” Patton said. He grabbed a napkin to help wipe the sauce up.

Virgil, on the other hand, couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nice aim.”

Patton glared at him. “Virgil! You aren’t supposed to be encouraging this kind of behavior.”

“Thank you.” Roman looked quite pleased with himself.

Logan glared at Roman but put his arm out, helping Patton reach to wipe away the sauce. Thankfully it had not gotten on his sleeve to leave a stain.

Patton finished cleaning him up. “Would you rather have a sandwich? I can make you one, no trouble at all.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, not understanding why the borrower couldn’t just _eat_.

“That would be satisfactory, yes.” Logan nodded.

“Ooh, _satisfactory,_ that’s a ten dollar word.” Roman mocked, continuing to eat his fill. As if a sandwich was as good as a warm meal.

“Roman, stop that.” Patton said, turning to make a sandwich.

Virgil chuckled again. “No, Roman, keep going, this is great.” Patton turned to give a look towards Virgil again.“What exactly is your problem?” Logan asked, turning to frown at Roman. He had been under the impression their shared scenario should make them allies.

“I just think you’re being a bit picky.” Roman shrugged, lowering his voice and pretending to be nonchalant. “But I suppose you must be one of the brainwashed ones who wants a gilded cage and a silver spoon.”

“…hardly.” Logan retorted. “You lack any sufficient knowledge of me.”

“Here we go!” Patton set down the tiny sized sandwich in front of his borrower. “That should be less messy for ya.”

“Thank you.” Logan remembered his manners, now eating his own meal.

Virgil rolled his eyes but finished eating, putting his plate in the sink. “You done?” He asked Roman.

Roman nodded, looking down at his hands. “Do you have a napkin?”

“Imagine that, a flaw in your plan.” Logan snarked.

Roman glared at him, and considered using Logan as a napkin.

“Uh, yeah, here.” Virgil grabbed one and handed it over to Roman.

“We’ll try to get the two of you proper utensils tomorrow.” Patton said, knowing it was probably hard to eat with your hands.

“Excellent, many gratitudes.” Logan nodded.

“And _I_ thank you like a normal person.” Roman teased, wiping off his hands.

Virgil chuckled and scooped Roman up. “Alright, come on. Before Patton and his borrower get mad.”

“Virgil…” Patton warned.

“Sounds marvelous.” Roman agreed, giving Patton a hesitant glance. While dinner had been fun, he certainly might have made some enemies as well.

“Goodnight Pat.” Virgil said as he headed up the stairs, knowing he was going to spend the rest of the evening in his room. He set Roman back down on the desk, before sitting down as well and pulling out his phone to check tumblr.

“What now?” Roman asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Virgil glanced at him and shrugged. “I don’t know.” Virgil put his phone down and thought for a moment. “What’s with you and the other borrower? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was hilarious, but why?”

“I don’t think you’d understand.” Roman tried to drop the issue, not realizing his little jests had made such a spectacle.

“Try me.” Virgil said, leaning in closer.

Roman paused, realizing he was on the verge of sharing his inner feelings with an _owner._ “No.” Roman said firmly, his gaze set.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Come on, I wanna understand this beef you two seem to have, despite having just met.” It was a bit strange, when he thought about it.

“Why should I tell you?” Roman scoffed.

“Uh, because I asked?” Virgil tilted his head.

“Well I don’t owe you answers.” Roman stuck up his nose. Though he loved a good bout of drama, exchanging pleasantries with owners was never wise; they’d just use that information against you.

“Ugh, fine. Don’t tell me then.” Virgil turned back to his phone.

Roman glanced at Virgil, torn between his desire to annoy Virgil and to spill the tea. “What, you’re not going to weasel it out of me?” Roman said finally.

Virgil continued to scroll through his phone, not even glancing towards the borrower.

“Hey.” Roman’s jaw dropped, offended. “Don’t ignore me while I’m ignoring you!”

Virgil kept himself from smirking, just continued to scroll through his phone. He was glad his plan seemed to be working though.

“Alright, _fine_.” Roman spat, turning away and crossing his arms. “I’m ignoring _you_ ignoring _me_ ignoring you! So there, I win.”

Oh, Virgil was definitely the one winning. He shifted a little, leaning back in his chair. Eyes still on his phone.

Roman could only keep up the charade for so long before he broke, desperate for attention.

“Are you just going to play on that stupid phone all day?” Roman groaned. “Why did you even get me if you don’t want me?”

At that, Virgil finally glanced up. “No.” He turned back to his phone. “I’m gonna play on my stupid phone all _night_.” He said with a growing smirk.

“Well, great, this is going to be fun.” Roman grumbled, slouching against some books stacked nearby. 

Virgil ignored him, actually getting pretty into what he was scrolling through.

Roman glanced around, taking note of his surroundings. Usually, it would be much later in his stay when Roman could make a break for it, but…well, it never hurt to test the waters. 


	3. Roman Tries to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not quite as successful as he would like.

The borrower began to wander around, taking note of the various objects placed on the desk, the most useful being the lamp. Sending one last glance towards Virgil, Roman casually went over to inspect it.

Virgil paused. Roman was being too quiet. He subtly glanced over the top of his phone and to Roman, wondering what he was doing.

Since he wasn’t stopped yet, Roman reached out, giving the lamp cord a gentle tug. Finding it relatively secure, Roman grabbed it with both hands and jumped off the edge of the desk.

Virgil was quick to jump up and kneel down under his desk. “Nope!” He quickly reached out and grabbed Roman before he even made it to the ground.

Roman smirked. While he had not gotten as far as would be ideal, he had succeeded in pulling Virgil’s attention.

“What?” Roman asked innocently.

Virgil rolled his eyes and brought Roman back up to the desk. “You aren’t sneaky, you know.” Virgil said. “It was obvious the second you stopped talking that you were up to something.”

 _Good to know._ Roman took note of that for future escape attempts. “I wasn’t trying to be sneaky.” _This time._ “I was just entertaining myself, since clearly you won’t.”

“You want to be entertained?” Virgil asked. “Fine.” He smirked and turned around, tossing Roman onto the bed.

Roman let out a yell, suddenly regretting his decisions as he flew through the air, tumbling to a rough halt on the heavily cushioned surface. 

Roman lay on his stomach, pulling his head up to stare incredulously at Virgil. “What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“Nothing. Why?” Virgil asked innocently as he took a seat on his bed near where Roman landed.

Roman started to roll closer to Virgil when the bed sunk beneath his weight, so Roman hastily got to his feet and tried to scramble back. “You can’t just _throw_ me!”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re hurt or anything.” Virgil paused, looking Roman over. “…Right?”

Roman’s eyebrow quirked, the borrower getting an idea. Was Virgil actually a human who cared about a borrower’s well-being? Well, Roman could certainly use _that_ to his advantage during his temporary stay.

“As if you care.” Roman immediately slouched his posture, wincing as he grabbed at his side to fake injury. Of all his skills, Roman was quite proud of his acting talents.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “ _Crap._ ” Virgil muttered, reaching down to gently scoop Roman up into his open palm. He brought him up to his face. “I figured the bed would be soft enough…where does it hurt? Do you need anything?” Borrowers were a lot more fragile than Virgil first thought.

“Ow!” Roman cried out, actually feeling nothing as he flinched when grabbed. “For one thing, I need you to stop making it _worse_.”

“S-Sorry!” Great, he was already looking to be a bad owner. Virgil stood up from his bed and came back over to the desk, sending his hand down so Roman could get off himself.

Roman all but limped off Virgil’s palm, hiding a smirk as he did so. This was almost too easy. Perhaps his initial judgement was wrong; Virgil was easily manipulated.

“Okay…do you think you might need bandages or anything?” Probably not, if it was just a bruise but Virgil felt the need to ask anyway.

“I just need to rest, and dress my wounds.” Roman moaned dramatically, sinking forlornly against the edge of the cage.

Virgil paused for a moment, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “…Right.” He shook his head. “I think maybe some pain meds might be good for you. Just to be safe.” Virgil looked from Roman and then to the door. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back with some.” Virgil headed out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Roman’s eyes widened, watching the door close. This was incredible! Roman had never made an escape so soon, but with no time to waste Roman found himself dashing for the lamp cord with a hope in his heart. As he grabbed on and began to slide down he was already inspecting the room, looking for a suitable exit that could get him _out_ , permanently. The borrower spotted a vent at floor level near the door and knew that, while dangerous, he was just going to have to make a run for it.

Virgil, who was still right by the door, waited a few moments before throwing the door open. His eyes went to the _empty_ desk and he groaned. “I knew it.” He searched the floor, looking for the tiny.

 _Uh oh._ Roman quickly ducked around a pile of clothing, hiding himself from view and cursing under his breath. Alright, two options. Should he go back to Virgil with a good excuse, or make a break for it?

For once, Roman’s imagination failed him as he struggled for an excuse, so it seemed his decision was made for him. Taking a deep breath, Roman began to dart through the mess, using the emo’s hoarding to his advantage.

Virgil thought he saw a flash but as soon as he checked under or around whatever was on his floor, he was gone. He continued to scan the room, frustrated with himself for having such a messy room. Great, now he probably had to clean it, once he caught Roman.

Roman peered around a discarded hoodie, pleased to see Virgil was looking the other way. This was it, the final dash. Roman sprinted for all he was worth, heart still rapidly pounding in his chest when he reached the vent. With a victorious grin Roman tugged on the vent, only for his face to fall as he realized he may have celebrated too soon.

The vent didn’t budge.

“Come _on_!” A frustrated Roman huffed, pushing his leg against the wall and using all his body strength to try and move the darned grate. It was no use- the bars were screwed into place.

At the sound of a quiet voice, Virgil turned and saw Roman, trying to pry the vent open. He started over there. “There you are.”

“Uh oh.” Roman quickly changed tactics, instead launching himself forwards and trying to wriggle through the slanted bars. He didn’t get very far, now stuck with his torso wedged in and his legs uselessly dangling. 

“Whoa, hey!” Virgil cried when he saw Roman trying to go through the bars. He kneeled down as he got there and grabbed hold of Roman’s legs, pulling him out with a hard tug and lifting him up, not bothering the change how he held him just yet.

“OwowowowOW!” Roman protested, painfully dragged out to dangle upside down. He gulped, the blood rushing to his head. _Now would be a great time for an excuse_. Roman thought distantly.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m not falling for that again.” Looks like his pet was a little actor. “Wanna tell me why you keep trying to get away? Or, better yet, why you made me think I hurt you?” He had actually been worried there for a moment.

“Well you certainly hurt me _now_!” Roman winced, feeling his bones already beginning to ache. He hoped to avoid the first question entirely.

“Right, uh huh.” Virgil rubbed at his face with his free hand. “You can drop the act, it ain’t working on me again.” He brought Roman back over to the desk, flipping him over in his hand before setting him down.

Roman rubbed at his side, realizing he might have made a grievous error in feigning injury- now that he was _actually_ in pain, Virgil didn’t believe him.

“Well? You haven’t answered my questions yet.” Virgil spoke with a raised brow.

 _Play dumb_. “…what questions?” _Not that dumb!_ Roman bit his lip, not meeting Virgil’s eye.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Roman, I don’t sleep much. So I can be here all night if I have to.”

“Well that doesn’t sound very healthy.” Roman once again deflected the topic. “Have you tried an ambient noise machine? I’ve heard they help with insomnia.”

“I have, doesn’t help. Stop avoiding the questions.” Virgil said, crossing his arms. Maybe getting such a stubborn and rebellious tiny had been a bad idea…

Roman took a step back, nervous as he continued on his tangent. “Maybe a weighted blanket then? Or a heated one. Those could certainly be comfortable.”

Virgil grabbed Roman into a fist with no warning, bringing him up to his face and glaring at him. “ _Answer_ the questions.” He practically growled out.

Roman gasped, all the air knocked out of his lungs. He scrunched up his face in pain, his elbow jutting into his stomach and Virgil’s relentless grip sure to leave bruises. “V-virgil, you’re hurting me.”

“I already told you, I’m not falling for that again.” He wasn’t even holding Roman _that_ tight. “Now just answer me already and we can put this all behind us.”

“I was trying to get away!” Roman said hurriedly, his little heart beating rapidly as he began to panic. He tried to take a steady deep breath, but Virgil’s painful grip only allowed Roman shallow breathing. 

“Why? Like, I get that you aren’t used to me yet but seriously, I have to be better than trying to survive out in the _wild_.” Roman would probably die out there.

“At least out there I can choose for myself, and-and have a bit of adventure while I’m alive.” Roman struggled to try and create even the barest bit of space for himself. “I refuse to live a life of submission and die of boredom in a cage.”

“It’s not.. _.that_ bad. Besides, you _just_ got here. That cage is temporary.” Virgil sighed and went ahead and put Roman down, glad they finally were getting somewhere. “You can choose whatever kind of enclosure you want when we go shopping tomorrow.”

Roman immediately took the chance to take a deep breath, doubling over at the waist.

“I don’t _want_ an enclosure.” Roman growled, glaring up at Virgil. “A cage by any other name is still a cage.”

Virgil frowned when he watched Roman bend over. Man, he was really milking this fake hurt bit. Shouldn’t he have realized by now that it’s not going to work again? “Look, I know we’re not off to the best start but we’ll get there eventually. And maybe we can go on our own little adventures.”

Roman just rolled his eyes, focusing on getting air back into his lungs. Of course Virgil didn’t understand; none of Roman’s humans ever did.

“Anyway, it’s time for you to go to bed now.” Virgil looked at the empty cage and stood to grab a clean shirt from his closet, stuffing it inside as a temporary bed for Roman. “There we go.”

“How thoughtful.” Roman said through gritted teeth, painfully straightening up.

“Again, we’ll get something better for you tomorrow. Now in you go.” He lightly nudged Roman towards the cage.

Roman stumbled, letting out a grumble beneath his breath as he staggered into the cage, his body bruised and beaten.

Virgil closed the cage door. “Alright, goodnight Roman.” He said, before turning off the light and hopping into his own bed. It wasn’t to sleep though. Instead, he got out his phone and started scrolling through tumblr once again.

Roman carefully propped up the shirt, doing his best to mold it into a suitable bed. The borrower nestled in, giving a whimper as his bruises flared up again. Roman had gotten cocky, and now he knew this was going to be no walk in the park. He was determined to succeed, no matter how Virgil tried to break him.

**————————————–**

Patton turned to his borrower after watching Virgil and Roman disappear upstairs. “I don’t know why Roman was treating you like that. And Virgil _shouldn’t_ have been encouraging that behavior, I’m sorry about all that.”

“I was confused as well.” Logan admitted, having found the other borrower’s behavior odd. He did appear a bit more wild, so perhaps that was why he was so ill-mannered.

“Hmm, well hopefully he’ll learn some manners soon. Anyway, are you all done? Or did you want some more?” Patton asked, ready to make another sandwich if it was wanted.

“I…could consume more.” Logan said. He was no longer hungry, but at the thought of being carried again Logan instantly chose the path which would delay the inevitable. Not a healthy mindset, he supposed.

“On it!” Patton chuckled, making another mini sandwich. He handed it to Logan and sat back down, his own plate already discarded in the sink.

Logan took his time with this one, nibbling idly on the bread and hoping the meal could last forever, despite that being physically impossible.

Patton hummed. “So, that tiny food is out of the question…” It had truly been disgusting. Patton gagged at the thought of it. “What kind of things do you like to eat instead?” Patton asked.

“Ah, well, I’m not quite sure.” Logan looked a bit sheepish. Being in captivity, tiny feed was often all he was fed. Other borrowers would get a bite of a shopkeeper’s meal if they were a favorite, but Logan had never fallen into that category.

“Oh, well…how’s the sandwich? Would you want more of those?” Patton asked. He had to assume he liked it if Logan asked for seconds.

Logan nodded. Being full it had mostly lost its flavor, but he still found this meal far more satisfying. “Thank you, for going through the trouble. I know it wasn’t necessary.” Logan used his manners, knowing he would have a better chance at getting more favors in the future this way.

“Aww, it’s no problem kiddo!” He was so polite, Patton loved it. “Just to ask, would you be willing to tell me your name now?”

Logan considered this. He would have been willing to exchange that information to be rid of the tiny food, but Logan had managed that (with Roman’s assistance) without needing to reveal his name. Seeing no reason to give it up now, Logan shook his head.

Patton deflated at that. “Oh. Well, alright. Just let me know if you change your mind!” He said, putting back on his smile. “You all done?” He asked, noticing the lack of sandwich in the borrower’s hand.

Logan, hesitant as ever, nodded. He supposed it was better to get it over with, then.

“Great! Then let’s go back up to my room.” Patton said, and gently scooped Logan up into his open palms.

Logan tensed, automatically reaching out his own hand to steady himself against Patton’s fingers.

Patton cooed at that and walked upstairs to his room. He sat down at his desk and set the tiny down on top of it. “You know, I’m so happy I got you. I went into the shop not knowing how I was going to choose but when I saw you, well, it’s like I just _knew_ , ya know?” Patton rambled.

“My recollection of such an emotion is lacking.” Logan said stiffly, brushing himself off to stop the shaking.

“Well, I think I made the right choice. I can tell that you and I are going to have a _lot_ of fun together.” Patton couldn’t wait to go shopping and get him so much stuff. He had a feeling he’d be spoiling the little guy.

“You said that before.” Logan recalled. He still did not share the sentiment.

“I know! I’m just that sure!” Patton laughed. “How long were you in that place anyway? Were you anywhere before that?” Patton asked, curious about his tiny’s life.

Logan considered that an innocent enough question to dignify it with a response. “I’ve been transferred between a few facilities, all identical.”

“Aww, that must have been hard.” Patton frowned sadly. “Well, now you won’t have to deal with the constant moving around anymore.”

“It wasn’t difficult.” Logan looked confused, thinking about the task literally. “My responsibilities regarding the move are equivalent to none.”

Patton chuckled. “I know that. But moving from place to place can take a real toll on someone mentally and be kind of scary. But I promise, this is your last stop. I’m not planning on ever getting rid of you.” He scooped Logan up and held him to his chest in a hug.

Logan let out a strangled ‘oof!’, squirming immediately at the overwhelming contact.

Patton chuckled before taking him away from his chest but he didn’t put him down. “Have I told you how _cute_ you are yet?” Patton giggled, reaching out with his free hand to pet his borrower on the head and then down his back.

“I- yes, I believe it has been mentioned.” Logan shuddered. He tried closing his eyes to block out one of his senses, but that just made his sense of touch more heightened.

Patton frowned as he noticed this. “Hey, bud, are you okay?” He asked, bringing him a little closer to look him over.

“I…” Logan paused, remembering his lessons. Though he loathed being touched by strangers, humans always seemed to want to coddle him and did not enjoy being told ‘no’. Hence, the collar. “I will manage.”

“Are you sure? I want you to feel comfortable with telling me if something is wrong.” He didn’t want his tiny to feel alone and unwelcome in his new home, after all.

Logan almost snorted at that. How could he, when it was technologically impossible for him to do so?

“I prefer to be set down.” Logan explained quietly, gauging Patton’s reaction.

“Hm? Oh! Sure thing, bud.” Patton set him back down on the desk, giving him a big smile.

“Thank you.” Logan gave a grateful nod, relieved to be on a solid surface once more and not being prodded.

“Of course kiddo, now, I think it’s about time for bed, yeah?” Patton said and then grabbed a small blanket, stuffing it inside the cage. “Don’t worry, this is just temporary. We’ll pick out a bed for you tomorrow.”

Logan gave another nod, knowing his place as he walked inside.

Patton shut the cage door as soon as he was in all the way. “Goodnight bud. Sweet dreams~” And with that, Patton turned off the light and got into bed.


	4. Breakfast with the Borrowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a big happy family we have here! Except for the fact two individuals are being held against their will.

Virgil woke up late the next morning, having not gone to bed until really late at night. It was already ten in the morning and Virgil still didn’t want to get up. But then he saw the cage on his desk and smirked, remembering his plans for today. And also, he should probably get up to at least feed Roman.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed, heading over to the desk and knocking on the glass. “Wake up, Roman.”

Roman jumped, startled by the loud noise. He glared up at his human captor.

“Oh, glad to see you join the waking world, sleeping beauty.” Virgil smirked. He opened the cage door and grabbed Roman, pulling him out into the open.

“Ack, _gentle_.” Roman hissed, his bruises jostled by Virgil’s handling. “Easy there, Spider-Snatch.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Er, sorry.” He said. He loosened his grip as he started down the stairs. “Whatcha feeling for breakfast? Since we aren’t feeding you that slop anymore?”

“Pancakes.” Roman said with determination. “And a mountain of syrup.”

Virgil chuckled. “Alright, pretty sure we have some pancake mix left.” Virgil mused. He entered the kitchen, seeing Patton was already down. He looked around for Patton’s tiny, but couldn’t find him.

“Morning, Pat. Where’s your tiny?” Virgil asked and Patton turned away from his search of what to make to smile at Virgil.

“Morning! He’s still sleeping, so I decided to leave him alone for a bit longer.” He had looked so cute, Patton hadn’t wanted to disturb him.

“Mmm.” Roman made a slight noise of judgement, wishing Virgil had done the same.

“Roman was wondering if we could have pancakes.” Virgil said and Patton beamed.

“Oh! Good idea, I’ll get started on those!” Patton exclaimed, already getting everything he needed out.

Virgil grinned. “You’re the best Pat.” He saw Patton blush and waved him away. Virgil laughed and went to the living room, flopping down on the couch.

“Why exactly do _I_ have to be awake and Patton’s tiny doesn’t?” Roman grilled Virgil.

“Because I said so, that’s why.” Virgil smirked, ruffling Roman’s hair as he leaned back into the couch more.

“That’s a horrible reason.” Roman huffed, slouching in on himself and pouting as he fixed his hair.

“Really? Because I think it’s a pretty good one.” Virgil chuckled. He hummed as he brought Roman up closer to him, thumbing the fabric of his prince outfit. It was scratchy and worn. “Good thing we’re going to the store today, you really do need something else to wear.”

“ _But_ I’m keeping this one.” Roman reminded him, giving the human a stern look.

“Yes, I said you could keep it, don’t get your crown all in a twist.” Virgil said, poking Roman in the chest. “Even if I don’t understand _why_ you want to keep it.” He muttered.

“That’s none of your business.” Roman said, pulling it closer to himself.

“Do you miss your old owner or something? Is that it?” Virgil asked.

“What? No!” Roman seemed offended by the notion. “Of course not, I don’t miss any of them.” _And I won’t miss you, either._

Virgil thought for a moment. “How many owners have you had?”

Roman counted them off on his fingers proudly. “Seven.” He said finally. “But only five households. One was a family.”

Virgil whistled. “Wow, that’s…a lot.” Virgil frowned. “Tell me, did they end up giving you to the shelter or did you escape every time?”

“A…mix, I suppose.” Roman admitted. In a way, they had all given him to the shelter, as no one ever came looking for him, but there was one instance where Roman had annoyed his owner so much that he deposited Roman back at the shelter himself.

Virgil hummed. “Interesting.” He supposed he could see why people would give Roman back. Not everyone could handle such a rebellious tiny. Virgil, however, took it as a challenge. “And you _really_ don’t miss any of them, huh?”

“Not a one.” Roman scowled. He only preferred some treatments over others, but that didn’t make him want to go back. He certainly wouldn’t be welcome, anyways.

Yeah, Virgil supposed that made sense. No matter, Roman didn’t have to worry about any other owners. This was his last stop.

“Guys! Breakfast!” Patton called out and Virgil stood up heading into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. He set Roman down and Patton set two plates of pancakes, one smaller than the other, in front of the two. “Dig in, I’m going to run up and grab my borrower.” He said, before running up the stairs to do just that.

Patton grinned as he walked up to the cage. “Kiddo~ Time to wake up and eat some breakfast.” He said as he opened the cage door.

“Hmm?” Logan sat up, rubbing at his eyes and slowly remembering where he was, having forgotten it was no longer the store. It was strange to not see the bland periwinkle walls.

“Time to get up! I’ve got pancakes waiting for us downstairs.” Patton held out his hand near the entrance, motioning for his tiny to go ahead and climb on.

Logan opened his eyes, looking at the hand but not moving. He was quiet for a moment. “I am still satisfied with my hunger.”

Patton frowned. “Come on kiddo, you need to eat _something._ ” He brought his hand closer and nudged his tiny a little.

Logan rapidly shook his head, curling in on himself.

“Come on bud, it’s okay.” Patton nudged a little more, he wanted to give his tiny another chance to get on himself.

“I. would.” Logan spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “ _Prefer._ To stay here.”

Patton blinked, slowly pulling his hand away. “Why?”

Logan once again watched his language and tone, the collar beeping ominously in a quiet hum. “I feel more comfortable on my own.”

“Aww, I totally get that kiddo. Virgil is the same way but you still need to get out and be with others too. Not only is it healthy for you but it’s also fun!” He explained, having the information already in his head when he had searched it up for Virgil’s sake a long time ago.

Logan shook his head, the human didn’t understand. “I feel more comfortable _traveling_ on my own.” Logan corrected. Not that he found the company of others particularly thrilling either.

Well, now Patton was confused. “What do you mean by that, kiddo?”

“I- hands- “ Logan cringed, knowing he sounded inept. He merely shook his head, placing it atop his knees. It was no use attempting to explain regardless.

Patton looked down at his hands almost subconsciously, eyebrows furrowing as he continued to stare at them. He…supposed he could see what Logan meant. Especially with them not knowing each other too long. It might be better to work up to hands.

He looked back up at Logan. “Would you prefer if I took the whole cage down with you in it?” Patton asked.

Logan’s head reappeared, looking at Patton incredulously. Was the human really willing to compromise like that? But in Logan’s experience humans were always intent on being grabby- why would a human with a newly acquired borrower act otherwise?

Patton smiled softly at Logan, noticing the look he was being given. “Like I said, I want you to be comfortable telling me things and speaking up. If you would rather stay in the cage while I move you then we can do that.”

Wordlessly, Logan nodded.

“Great!” Patton closed the door and lifted the cage up before starting down the stairs. He certainly couldn’t do this all the time but when he could, he would until Logan felt more comfortable with him. They would take this one step at a time.

“That took a while.” Virgil spoke as Patton entered the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Patton had his borrower’s whole cage with him.

Patton noticed and shrugged. Virgil expected him to explain but he just wordlessly put the cage down on the table and opened the door for Logan to get out. Virgil shrugged himself. If Patton didn’t want to tell him, that was fine.

Patton took his own seat and pushed the small plate of mini pancakes closer to his tiny. “These are for you. Just let me know if you want any syrup or anything.”

“This is fine, thank you.” Logan for once meant his gratitude, coming out to take a pancake between his hands.

Roman, meanwhile, watched the whole exchange with a scowl. Trained borrowers were always so _fussy,_ and it irked Roman to no end. It certainly didn’t help his mood that it seemed the other had _his_ human wrapped around his little finger, meanwhile Roman was still recovering from the bruises of last night.

As Patton ate, he grinned at everyone at the table. “Alright! So the plan for today is going shopping to get everything you guys need. Money isn’t a problem-”

“To an extent.” Virgil cut Patton off.

“-so don’t be hesitant to ask for anything you might want or need.” Patton finished, ignoring Virgil.

Roman hid his smirk behind a pancake. Well, that was _one_ way to get back at Virgil.

Logan felt a bit more hesitant, chewing on his food thoughtfully. It was difficult for him to express his true opinions when his every word was being monitored.

Virgil was the first to finish his pancakes, rinsing off his plate and putting it in the sink. “When do we want to go?” He asked, looking at Patton.

Patton thought for a moment. “Uh, as soon as we’re ready, I think. We don’t want to be out too long anyway, or we’ll hit traffic.”

Virgil nodded and leaned against the table, glancing down at Roman. “You almost done?”

“Does it look like I’m almost done?” Roman retorted, taking his sweet time.

Virgil groaned. “Well, hurry up already. We need to get ready still.” Virgil was still in his pajamas, after all.

“Virgil, don’t be so impatient. Let Roman relax a little and enjoy his meal.” Patton spoke before taking another bite of his own pancake.

“Yeah _Virgil_ , let me enjoy my meal.” Roman scoffed. “It’s not like Patton’s tiny should be the only one in the lap of luxury.”

“I’m not in anyone’s lap?” Logan frowned, confused by Roman’s words.

“It’s a figure of speech, kiddo.” Patton answered with a grin. His tiny was just too cute.

“Ugh, fine.” Virgil headed back into the kitchen. “In that case, I’m making myself coffee.”

“Oh, you’re one of _those_ humans.” Roman rolled his eyes.

Virgil popped his head back out, glaring at Roman. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I just don’t see the appeal of being addicted to some scalding bean juice.” Roman made a gagging motion. “You people are obsessed with the stuff.”

Patton laughed. “Honestly, I never really understood it either.” Patton admitted.

“It’s _caffeine_.” Virgil said as if that explained everything. “At this point, if I don’t get it, I can barely function in the morning.”

“It’s quite pathetic to become that dependent.” Roman informed him, his eyes glancing ever so briefly at Logan.

Logan caught the glance, feeling a bit fed up with the way Roman kept dismissing him. Of course, he could no more easily stand up to Roman than he could Patton.

“Says the borrower.” Virgil rolled his eyes, once again disappearing into the kitchen. “I’m making you try some!” Virgil called out, causing Patton to chuckle.

“I’m not going to drink it!” Roman shouted back, frustrated by Virgil’s comment. Now he was doubly motivated to get out of here and back on his independent journey.

“I am finished.” Logan informed Patton, stepping back into the cage.

“Hmm?” Patton looked down. “Oh! Great!” Patton closed the cage door and picked it up. “Remember Virgil! It’s your turn to do the dishes!” He was answered with a loud groan and then Patton made his way upstairs.

Roman’s head whipped around, noticing he had been left alone …how lucky. Without wasting a moment Roman ran to the nearest table leg, swinging himself over the edge and beginning the climb down. After all, a tabletop was always the worst place for a borrower. It left you defenseless and in full view. The floor at least had escape routes.

It took Virgil longer than it should have to figure out Patton actually _left_. Which meant Roman was all alone…

Virgil groaned and raised out of the kitchen, only to see that it was empty. “Ugh, not _again_.” He started to scan the floor. Eyes traveling up slightly as he caught movement at the table’s side. He blinked as he saw Roman, climbing down the leg of the table.

“What the heck are you doing?” Virgil asked and knelt down, putting his hand under Roman. “Do you _want_ to fall and hurt yourself?”

“I’m not going to fall.” Roman growled, glaring up at Virgil. There was no use pretending he had been doing something else when he was caught red handed.

“Uh huh.” Virgil gently grabbed Roman around the middle and pried him off the wood. With him securely in his grasp, Virgil stood up. “Geez, you just don’t give up, do you?” He asked as he headed back into the kitchen.

“I don’t see any reason to, given the alternative.” Roman argued, squirming in discomfort.

“You _do_ know it’s not gonna be any different if you escape, right? You’ll just end right back up in the shelter.” Virgil set Roman down on the counter as he then rolled up his sleeves and turned to the dishes. His coffee sat off to the side, but it needed to cool down anyway.

“That’s what _you_ think.” Roman muttered quietly, though the statement did sting as it reminded the borrower of how close he had come in the past and his repeated failures.

“No, it’s what I _know_.” Virgil poured soap into the water, watching it bubble up as he began scrubbing. “Face it, Princey. Five out of five times, you’ve escaped and five out of five times you’ve ended up back in the shelter.” Virgil shrugged. “The numbers speak for themselves.”

“You may know numbers but you don’t know me!” Roman snapped.

“I don’t need to know _you_ to know that I’m right.” Virgil huffed and then took out his hand from the water and flicked some at Roman.

Roman let out a noise of protest, bringing his hands up too late to shield himself. “RUDE!” Roman scoffed, wiping the soapy water off his face.

Virgil smirked and turned back to scrubbing. “Besides, I’m far from the worst person you could end up with.”

“You literally bruised me last night.” Roman deadpanned.

Virgil paused. “…No, I didn’t.” He glanced over at Roman. “That was you _acting_ and trying to get your way.”

“Oh, really? _I’m_ the liar?” Roman lifted his shirt. “Take another look, gigantor.”

Virgil felt his mouth grow dry as he took notice of the very clear bruised littering Roman’s skin. “I…but…” No, he had thought Roman had been _faking_. He quickly dried his hands off and scooped Roman up, looking the bruises over and his other hand hovering close by. He gently touched Roman’s side, where it looked like there was a bruise.

“Ow!” Roman protested, curling in on himself so the bruising was out of Virgil’s touch. “That hurts too, you know.”

Virgil snapped his hand back. “S-Sorry.” Virgil said, still looking at the bruises with a heavy heart. “I’m…sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s not like I didn’t _tell_ you.” Roman grumbled, still peeved how poorly the evening had gone.

“Well, I thought you were acting. You know, like you did the first time and then tried to escape.” Virgil paused for a moment. “In fact, _this_ never would have happened if you hadn’t tried that.”

“You abused me and now you’re trying to blame it on me?” Roman said incredulously. “That’s double abuse.”

“I didn’t _mean_ to hurt you.” Virgil said. “And if I remember correctly, the only reason I did, was because you acted like an idiot and tried to go through the vent.” He should have known there would be no way he could fit.

“And the only reason I did _that_ was to escape my psycho human who decided to throw me through the air moments before.” Roman jogged his memory.

“I was _careful_. I never would have thrown you if I thought you would have been hurt.” Virgil tried. “I’m _not_ a bad person. And despite…all this, you are perfectly safe here, with me.”

_“Bruising_.” Roman emphasized, wildly gesturing to his chest again. “Oh yeah, feeling real safe, Jeckyll and Lied.”

“Whatever, I’m not arguing with you on this.” Virgil set Roman back down to finish up the dishes. “You’ll see soon enough what I mean.”

“ _oH, I’m Virgil, borrowers better be grateful._ ” Roman mocked in a high pitched voice.

“Considering I’m going to be buying you a ton of stuff today, yeah, you better be.” Virgil said with a huff.

“Oh good, we’re playing the buy the pain away game.” Roman continued to moan, dramatically laying on the counter. It truthfully did not ache so much anymore, but Roman had seen that Virgil could be guilted, and he would be using that knowledge every chance he got.

Virgil sighed, drying the last plate and putting it away. He glanced at Roman. “…Do you need anything for your bruises.” Virgil asked softly.

“A time machine.” Roman put his forearm over his forehead. “And a warm pack.”

“Warm pack I can do.” He wasn’t even going to acknowledge the time machine thing. He grabbed one from the drawer and put it in the microwave to heat up. Once done, he set it down near Roman. “There, how is that?”

Roman flopped onto it with his stomach giving off a slight moan.

“I’m pretty sure you’re just being a tad overdramatic.” Virgil said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the island across from the counter.

“I have never been dramatic in my life.” Roman’s voice was muffled from where he face planted into the warm surface.

Virgil snorted. “I don’t believe that for a second.” He watched Roman for another moment. “Anyway, we should get ready here soon. Do you want to take a shower or anything?” Virgil asked.

“Do you have a tiny shower setup?” Roman lifted his head, sounding doubtful considering his lack of a proper bed.

“Not yet, that’s one of the things on the list for today though.” Virgil answered.

“Then no.” Roman rolled over. “I don’t exactly want to take another beating thanks to your human water pressures.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but said nothing. It wasn’t worth it. “Alright, then you can wait but I need to get in the shower, so…” Virgil gently scooped Roman up, along with the warm pack and headed up the stairs.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re gonna make me come in the shower with you anyways.” Roman stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Ew, gross, dude no.” Virgil matched Roman’s expression. “No, you get to wait in your cage until I’m done.” Virgil said, walking into his room and setting Roman down, along with the warm pack, in the cage.

“Fine by me.” Roman snuggled in, much preferring this option.

Virgil rolled his eyes and then went to go get ready.


	5. Shopping Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trip for pet supplies.

Patton brought Logan up the stairs but didn’t stop at his room. Instead, he went straight to his bathroom next to it. He set Logan down on the counter and grinned at him. “Alright, I think it would be good for you to take a quick shower first before we head out. The sink should be fine until we can buy you a tiny shower.”

Logan had never used anything besides a tiny shower before. “How does it work?”

“I’ll just turn the faucet on like this.” Patton did so. “So there isn’t too much pressure and you can go in a wash real quick with some soap I can give you.” Patton explained. He let the water run as he got up and went to snag a little piece of soap off the bar in his shower. He turned back and handed it to Logan. “There you go.”

“Are there any clean clothes?” Logan looked around, seeing none. “This exercise seems pointless if I’m redressing in the same garments.”

“Well, no…but I could wash them for you while you’re in the shower?” Patton suggested.

Logan cringed at the suggestion. “I am particularly clean. I bathed yesterday and borrowers take several days before a second bath is required.”

“Well…if you’re sure.” Patton said. “I can take the soap back then, we can save it for later.” He held his hand out as the other turned the water off.

Logan nodded, handing over the soap.

Patton put the soap back and closed the cage back up, taking it back into his room and setting it back down on the desk. “Alright, well, I need to go get ready then, so I’ll be right back, okay?” Patton grabbed his clothes and headed back into his bathroom.

Logan settled in, waiting patiently as he was trained. That was one thing he was good at- patience. While, only in terms of waiting alone. Logan had very little patience for others, be they borrower or especially human.

Patton came back fifteen minutes later, hair slightly wet and in new clothes. He dumped his old ones in a hamper, before going back over to his borrower. “Alright, so…how do you want to do this? I’m not sure if I can bring the whole cage with me while we shop.”

“Is it required I attend shopping?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, I want you to choose what you want.” Patton answered.

“In that case… “ Logan glanced at his human’s attire. “I suppose a pocket would be optimal.”

Patton looked down at himself and grinned. “Okay! Sounds good!” He opened the cage and once again set his hand, palm out, for Logan to climb on.

Logan tensed, but found the prospect less threatening now when he knew it would not be for long and that touch was being avoided. He was surprised his human was so accommodating. Because of this, Logan climbed onto the palm.

Patton grinned wide, glad to see his borrower had actually done it. He was quick to bring his hand to his chest pocket, holding it open to let his borrower climb down himself.

Logan did so, finding the sensation rather odd. He had never actually been in a pocket, and it took him several minutes to scoot around and find a comfortable position.

“How is it? Comfy?” Patton asked, opening the pocket to glance down inside it.

“It will suffice.” Logan answered, nearly losing his footing as the containment was jostled.

“Great!” Patton got up and headed downstairs, he was met with Virgil, already all ready and holding Roman close to his chest. “Hey Virge! All ready to get going?” He asked.

Virgil nodded but looked Patton over in confusion. “Yeah but uh, where’s your borrower?” He asked.

“Oh!” Patton chuckled and opened his pocket a little to show his borrower off. “He’s in here!”

Logan gave a cautious wave.

“Of course he is.” Roman huffed, imagining it was quite comfortable. Then again, Roman had been in plenty of cramped pockets in his life to know they weren’t all fun and games.

“Oh, wow, that’s actually a pretty good idea.” Virgil looked down at Roman and then at his hoodie pocket. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Well, it certainly beats dropping me on the sidewalk. What, you really expect to keep me steady all that way?” Roman raised his own eyebrows.

“Fair point.” Virgil said with a shrug before gently depositing Roman into his pocket. He kept one hand in though, just in case. “How is that?”

“Not as messy as your room.” Came the surprised muffled reply.

Patton couldn’t hide the chuckle at that and Virgil glared down at his pocket. “Whatever, we’re ready.”

“Then let’s get going! No time to waste!” Patton grabbed his keys and Virgil followed him out the door. They both got into the car and Patton started it up but as soon as it started, the music started blasting at a high volume. 

Logan let out a shriek, which quickly turned high pitched as he firmly tried to press his hands to his ears and ignore the painful shock he received for raising his voice too high. His entire form began to tremble, an aftershock of soundwaves and the collar alike.

“TURN IT DOWN!” Roman gave his own shriek, unprohibited by a collar to speak his mind as he curled up with his hands to his ears. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOTH?!”

Patton scrambled to turn off the radio, sighing in relief when he was successful. “I’m so sorry! I forgot it was up that high!” Concern etched into his face, Patton took Logan out of his pocket and looked him over. “Are you okay?”

Virgil did the same, grabbing Roman gently around the middle and bringing him up to chest level. “Are you okay?” He gently touched the side of Roman’s head.

“WHAT?” Roman shouted back, his ears still ringing. 

Logan was still shivering, his muscles tense from the sudden jolt of electricity that had traveled through his veins.

Virgil winced. “Well, that isn’t good.”

Patton frowned down at his borrower. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf. “Kiddo? What’s wrong?”

“I- the- reaction- “ Logan found himself unable to form a coherent sentence, instead steadying his breathing and focusing on getting his body under control.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Patton gently rubbed the borrower’s back. “I’ll make sure we leave it off from now on, okay? No more big noisy surprises.” He promised.

Logan just nodded, frightened of setting off the collar again. For once he did not mind the sensation of touch, finding comfort in the warmth as his primitive mind attempted to cope.

As Patton continued to comfort his borrower, Virgil was still focused on Roman.

“Is your hearing back yet?” He asked.

“A LITTLE.” Roman gave a wibbly-wobbly motion with his hand, rubbing at his ears to try to get the sensation to stop. He was aware he was still yelling but couldn’t cease.

“Okay, you’re the one who lost their hearing, not me. You don’t have to yell.” Virgil said, wincing a little at the volume on the little guy. He was sort of impressed too, actually.

“…WHAT?” Roman tried not to smirk too much, his hearing beginning to return. It was certainly a benefit to annoy Virgil. He should do this more often.

Virgil gave Roman a deadpanned look. “Okay, now you’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” Roman yelled, feigning ignorance. He put his hand to his ear, which had stopped ringing. “YOU’LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP.”

“…You’re going back in the pocket.” Virgil said, slipping Roman back into his hoodie pocket as promised.

Patton shook his head at the two, looking down at his borrower. Who looked a bit better. “You good now? Are you ready to go?” He asked gently.

Logan nodded. He had regained control of his limbs, and was eager to retreat to the relative safety of his own pocket.

“Okay.” Patton put the tiny back in his pocket and finally put the car into drive and took off for the store.

They arrived ten minutes later, both humans getting out of the car. When they entered the store, Virgil brought Roman out into the open. “I’m gonna head over that way. Meet you back up front in an hour?” Virgil asked and Patton gave him a thumbs up.

“Sounds good, kiddo!” They went their separate ways. Virgil beelining it for the clothes.

“Alright, Roman. See anything you like?” He asked, pointing the borrower in the direction of all the tiny clothes.

Roman glanced over the large selection of clothing, mostly unimpressed. It was mostly bland, very few colors and poor imitations of human clothing. And then, Roman’s eyes landed on a bin off at the end. Roman gasped, grabbing onto Virgil’s sleeve and pointing, unable to contain his excitement. “There!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow but then groaned as he got closer and saw what was inside. “Really? Roman you have all these normal clothes to choose from, why are you looking in the costume bin?”

“Those are boring.” Roman wrinkled his nose. Human-made borrower clothes were known for being dull and coming apart easily, not for practical use. At least something with glitter and frills would give Roman a small sense of fun. Roman kept in a moan, wanting to reach out and grab the fabrics. “You said anything, now take me to those treasures!”

Virgil sighed, he _had_ said that, hadn’t he. He went over and turned the box on it’s side before setting Roman down to look. “Alright, but they can’t _all_ be from here. You have to get some regular clothes.”

“Preposterous. _Ooh~_!” Roman agreed to nothing, holding up a rainbow crop top that was likely a rejected part of some hippy outfit.

Virgil just barely kept himself from face palming. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am completely serious. No, wait!” Roman gasped, grabbing up a long frilly white top that was a pirate’s undershirt.

Virgil groaned. “Roman, look, I know these are actually made for borrowers and stuff but they might as well be doll clothes. Why would you want that?” Virgil asked.

Roman tensed for a moment, shaking off the feeling with his arms full of costume pieces. He pointed back towards the regular clothes. “Those might as well be doll clothes too, with how sturdy they are. I figure I might as well have fun with it if I’m meant to wear any of these.”

Virgil sighed. “Fine, it’s my fault for saying you could get whatever you wanted anyway.” Virgil muttered. “Just hurry up, we only have an hour and we still need to get other things for you.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow. “Do you seriously have the gaul to tell me to hurry up? When I am in a fashionista’s _paradise_?”

“…I’ve just realized how terrible an idea it was to take you shopping for clothes.” Virgil groaned, running a hand down his face.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman insisted, gathering up more bits and pieces here and there. “If you hadn’t taken me, you would have to put up with my moaning over whatever horrendous ‘look’ you would have chosen.”

Virgil made a face. “Yeah…honestly though, I’m not sure which one would have been worse at this point.” They had just gotten there and he was already bored. Leaning his face on one hand, he started shifting through the box to busy himself.

“What’s so bad about this?” Roman argued. _“I’m_ the one doing all the hard work, you know. You should be thanking me.”

“I’ve just never been a fan of shopping for clothes. I mean, have you _seen_ what I’m wearing?” He usually just went for what was dark and comfortable. There wasn’t much thought behind it. Speaking of, Virgil raised an eyebrow as he brought out a sleeveless leather jacket. He smirked at Roman as he held it up. “Hey Roman, I think this would be perfect for you.” He waved the jacket back and forth.

Roman paused, hating to admit that he could almost see himself wearing that. Almost. But he certainly wasn’t about to tell Virgil that, and end up with an entire wardrobe just as dark and gloomy. “Very funny, irritating emo.”

Virgil shrugged but threw the jacket back into the pile. He checked his phone. How had they only been here for five minutes? It felt so much longer.

Roman continued to gather up various outfits, abandoning his technique of gathering them in his arms and instead piling them up off to the side as the amount grew to be more than he could feasibly carry. Seeing Virgil otherwise occupied, Roman also took the opportunity to sneak the jacket into his stash, shoving it deep into the middle so it wasn’t easily visible. 

As Virgil finally looked back at what Roman had found, his eyes widened at the size of the pile that had grown. Oh, that was definitely going to cost him. “Okay, I think we’re done for now.” He quickly scooped Roman up with one hand before scooping up the clothes with another. He through them in a nearby hand basket before taking said hand basket with him.

“How come?” Roman asked, playing innocent. He may have thrown a few items on just for the heck of it at the end. After all, it wasn’t like he had to pay for it.

“I think _this_ ,” He held the basket up. “Is more than enough clothes. Now come on, we still have to get you a collar and an enclosure.” Virgil headed over towards the collars first, figuring it would be easy to get out of the way.

At the mention of the collar, Roman’s mood dropped significantly. In all the hype he had almost forgotten that particular accessory, and his neck was already chafing in memory. Not to mention, any gaudy tag was certain to clash with all the clothes he had painstakingly chosen.

Virgil looked at all the colors with a hum. “What color do you want?” Virgil asked Roman, letting him look at the selection.

“…none of them?” Roman tried, giving Virgil a hesitant smile.

“Nice try but you have to have one. Look, if you don’t care I’ll just get you a black one.” He started to reach for it.

“ _No_!” Roman all but screeched, not wanting that dark leather permanently around his neck. 

Virgil stopped and pulled his arm back. “Well, then pick one.”

Roman bit his lip, evaluating his choices. Unlike his clothing, Roman didn’t want a frilly collar. It would only get in his way and serve as a constant reminder of his imprisonment. No, what Roman needed was something slim and subtle, that would stay out of his way and hopefully be able to remove. 

“…that one.” Roman sighed, pointing dejectedly at a thin red collar hanging near the bottom.

Virgil grabbed the one Roman pointed at, looking it over. “Okay, yeah, looks good. We’ll get you a tag made once we check out.” He put it into the basket. “Alright, now onto the enclosures.”

He went to the next isle, looking at the displays they had. The furniture and such was below each display. “Alright, Roman. What are you thinking?”

“Oh, I’m thinking we have quite enough, I don’t want you to have to spend all that money on an enclosure…” Roman pretended to look upset at the notion.

“Roman, it really is no problem. I know I complained a bit but Pat and I saved up specifically for this, so go ahead and choose whatever you want.” He motioned back over to the wall.

“Well, in _that_ case,” Roman’s features failed to hide a mischievous grin, the borrower pointing eagerly at the top shelf. There sat an ornate structure, designed to look like a true doll, er, borrower, mansion, complete with a gold paint finish and advertised swimming pool.

“…Okay, I officially regret everything.” He looked down at Roman. _“Please_ pick something cheaper?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, except I’m not!” Roman pointed earnestly at it again. “You said ‘whatever _I_ want’. You were very clear about your intentions.”

“Okay, well not even a second ago you didn’t even want one. I know you’re just choosing it to get at me.” Virgil said, glaring at the borrower slightly.

“I would _never_.” Roman put a hand to his heart. “I never said I didn’t want one, I only expressed concern over your wallet, which you were quick to wave off. My heart’s been set on that one ever since i laid eyes on it and I cannot be swayed.”

Virgil groaned. He knew he didn’t _have_ to get it for Roman. But he also wanted Roman to like him and if that meant getting a-he looked at the price tag and his eyes widened- _very_ expensive enclosure then…he supposed his wallet would just have to forgive him. “Fine, alright.”

He waved someone down to ask for it and they told him it would be waiting up front for him. He thanked the man and then turned back to the furniture. “You are so spoiled.”

Roman just looked quite pleased with himself.

Virgil sighed. “Just pick some furniture already.”


	6. All Collared Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All borrowers in this household are now collared and miserable.

“Alrighty, where should we go first? Enclosures?” Patton asked, looking down at his borrower. Right, he still needed the little guys name too, for the collar tag.

Logan just shrugged, not particularly invested in this endeavor despite the fact it would have drastic consequences on him in the future.

“Enclosures it is.” Patton went over to the aisle, looking over everything. “So, see one you like?”

Logan peeked out of the pocket, feeling overwhelmed by the vast array available. “Ah… I desire something practical. And comfortable.”

Patton hummed, rocking back and forth and then noticed one a little lower on the shelves. It was very small and only featured a bedroom and bathroom. “Oh, how about this one?”

Logan nodded. Despite its small stature in comparison to the other enclosure, Logan still estimated it was larger than his original cages. “Yes, that looks acceptable.”

“Awesome! Then we’ll get that and…are you okay with a regular wooden dresser, desk, bed and chair? Anything else you want?” He didn’t bother asking about the bathroom stuff, already putting a shower and toilet in his basket.

Logan glanced at the furniture, recognizing a small office kit. “Ah…would that be acceptable?” Logan pointed, intrigued by the miniature bookshelf complete with tiny blank textbooks and a set of borrower sized utensils.

Patton looked at it and grinned. “Aww, of course kiddo!” He added it to the basket and then moved on to the clothes. “Alright, whatcha thinking for clothes? Something simple and practical?” Patton guessed.

“Yes, ah, lavish attire is unrequired.” Logan confirmed. He certainly did not want to prance about in sequins and frills.

Patton nodded and looked through all the clothes. “Any color preferences?”

“Nothing flashy.” Logan cringed, watching a bright yellow shirt be lifted. “I prefer darker tones.”

“Gotcha.” Patton chose a few dark jeans and some t-shirts and polo shirts. He also grabbed a jacket as well. “Alright, last thing we need is a tag for your collar.” He took in a deep breath. “So…are you going to tell me your name now? Because I kind of need it.”

“What? Why?” Logan frowned up at him.

“Well, your name need to go on the tag, along with my name and my address in case you ever get lost.” Patton explained.

“I don’t see why your name and address aren’t sufficient for your needs.” Logan argued. 

“Kiddo, _please,_ just tell me your name? I need to know it eventually, better now then later.” Patton pleaded. He wanted his borrower to tell him himself. But…he had brought the folder just in case. Still, he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He was trying to build trust here, after all.

“You need to know nothing.” Logan insisted. “It’s unnecessary, and certainly not inevitable.”

“Kiddo, I _want_ to know your name. I feel like there’s this barrier between us that we can’t get past simply because you won’t share your name with me.” Patton said, frowning. He couldn’t understand.

“The feeling is not mutual.” Logan turned his head.

Patton thought for a moment, looking down into the basket. He got an idea as he saw the office supplies pack his borrower had wanted and reached down to pick it up. “If…If you don’t tell me your name, then I’m not getting this for you.”

Logan paused, glancing at the item in Patton’s hand. Though he had played it off as nonchalant, Logan had been enthralled with that kit. It held everything Logan could desire, offering a quiet way to keep to himself and record his thoughts on parchment too small for a human to read if he was careful. It would certainly help alleviate some of the pressure of never possessing the ability to speak his mind.

“To be clear,” Logan clarified, tilting his head back, “if I tell you my name you will purchase that kit?”

Patton nodded. “Yes, I promise.”

“Logan.” Logan said it quickly, before realizing he might have been a bit too quick. “Ah, Logan. My name is Logan.”

Patton grinned. “Logan.” He tried the name out and laughed. “Aww, it fits you perfectly!” Patton put the kit back inside the basket, glad that had worked.

“That is because it’s my name.” Logan was relieved to see the supplies returned to the basket.

“Thanks for telling me, Logan.” Patton grinned before heading over towards the front to buy everything and put in for the tag.

Logan just nodded, tucking himself back into the pocket.

When Patton reached the front, he saw that Virgil was already there. Putting his stuff on the counter for purchase. His eyes widened at the mansion like enclosure that was placed on the counter. Virgil caught him staring and he sighed. “Roman is spoiled.” Was all he said.

Patton laughed. “Well, it sure seems like it.” He looked at all the clothes Roman had gotten as well. “Don’t worry Virge, Logan didn’t get a lot of stuff so I can help you pay for it.” Virgil blinked.

“Oh, uh…thanks Pat.” He smiled. He learned a long time ago that it was hard not to accept help from Patton. “Wait, Logan?” 

“Yeah! My borrower!” Patton exclaimed with a grin and Virgil couldn’t help but match it. 

“So, he finally told you his name? About time.”

Roman, listening in, couldn’t help but agree.

Logan just sighed, knowing the humans couldn’t understand. He got more comfortable in the pocket, hoping it was worth it and Patton would uphold his end of the bargain.

Virgil turned back to the guy ringing up his stuff. “Oh, right, I also need a tag for the collar.”

The guy nodded. “Yeah, no problem.” Virgil was handed a form. “Just fill this out and I’ll go get it for you.” Virgil nodded and filled out the form with his information. He handed it back to the guy, who then took it with him into the back. At the other check out station, Virgil saw Patton doing the same thing.

Roman’s hand traveled to his neck again, rubbing at the exposed skin. He knew this freedom had been too good to last.

“Alright, here you go.” The guy said as he came back, giving Virgil the collar with the tag attached. Virgil looked at it and nodded. “Thanks.” He watched as all of Roman’s stuff was put into bags.

He placed Roman back in his pocket as he gathered the bag up and headed towards the door. Patton was right behind him with a grin. “I think this was a _very_ successful shopping trip!” He exclaimed.

“My wallet is crying but yeah, I think it went well.” And all this stuff should last Roman a good long while, so at least his wallet was safe for the foreseeable future. They loaded the stuff in the back before getting in a driving home.

Virgil and Patton grabbed their respective borrower’s things as they got out of the car. “Alright, I’m gonna set all this up.” Virgil said, shifting slightly to better hold all the bags.

“Me too. Oh! We should totally have a movie night later though! We can all bond!” Patton suggested and Virgil couldn’t help but smile. 

“That sounds fun, Pat. Sounds like a plan.” Virgil and Patton both headed up the stairs but split off into their own rooms.

Virgil put the bags down on the floor near the desk, before taking Roman out and setting him on top of it. Virgil looked at all the stuff before looking back at Roman. “Have I mentioned how spoiled you are?”

“You seem to be quite tied up on that fact, yes.” Roman observed.

Virgil rolled his eyes before digging the collar out. “Alright, time to put this on.” Virgil said, motioning for Roman to get closer.

Roman felt a shiver up his spine. He knew that once that was wrapped around his neck it would be near impossible to remove on his own thanks to the locking mechanism. Roman tried giving his best puppy dog expression, portraying a look of _Do I have to?_

“Come on Roman, I don’t have all day.” Virgil said, already unhooking the collar. “We still have to set up all your stuff.”

Roman groaned, knowing he had no choice in the matter as he took a step forward. He stuck his head out, his head hanging sadly as he refused to watch.

Virgil reached out with the collar, wrapping it around Roman’s neck and clicking it into place. As he did, the enchantment took over and the clip disappeared altogether. “There we go. All set. How does it feel?”

Roman scrunched up his nose, rubbing his fingers all along the edges of the fabric. He pulled at it, checking gently how much room was left.

Virgil watched silently as Roman checked it out. “Is it too tight? I can adjust it if it is.”

“It’s always too tight.” Roman declared, but he seemed to give a resigned sigh.

Virgil frowned, eyebrows furrowed. But after another moment of Roman not saying anything else, Virgil decided to move on. “Okay well uh…how about we set up your enclosure?” Virgil stood up and grabbed the large box, placing it on the bed before opening it.

“That sounds like a _you_ task.” Roman corrected. And hopefully one where Virgil would be invested enough Roman could make another break for it.

Virgil took the enclosure out, happy to note that this one came pre-made. No assembly required. He paid enough for it, at any rate. The thing was huge and when he placed it on his desk, it took up at least half of it. He opened the house down the middle, looking at the inside. “Well, you’re gonna have to tell me where you want everything.” Virgil said as he then proceeded to take out all the furniture Roman had made him get.

Well, Roman could agree there. He did have many opinions.

**—————————————-**

Patton gently took Logan out of his pocket after having set all the bags down. He set Logan down on the desk and smiled at him. “Well, that was fun, right?”

“That is an adjective you would use.” Logan dodged the question.

“Well, yeah! We got a lot of great stuff for you!” Patton took out the small enclosure, setting it down just behind Logan. It was a stark contrast to the one he saw Virgil buy for Roman.

“And a shopping trip’s success dictates its level of enjoyment?” Logan raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the newest imprisonment.

“Not _just_ that but I’d say it’s a big part.” Patton smiled and started taking out the furniture. There wasn’t a lot, again not like what Virgil had gotten for Roman. He set it all down on the desk, including the office kit Logan had really wanted.

Logan tried not to eye it eagerly. “What comes next, then?”

“Well, we should set this all up in your enclosure…oh! But first,” Patton dug out the speck of a tag. “We should attach this tag to your collar.”

“…ah. Yes.” Logan had nearly forgotten.

“Want to step a bit closer, Lo?” Patton asked with a soft smile.

 _Not particularly._ Logan thought to himself, but he took a step forward all the same.

Patton grinned as Logan did as he asked and then reached out to attach the tag. It clipped on perfectly. “There we go! Now if you ever get lost, people will know where to return you!”

Logan tilted his chin down, holding up the small tag in his palm so he could attempt to read it upside down. It felt strange, because despite being collared for several months it was only now that it felt official. Logan was no longer viewed as his own person, merely another intelligent being’s property.

As Logan looked at his tag, Patton got to work opening up the enclosure and setting up the bathroom. Thankfully, over the years, they had made it a simple process. Mostly using teleportation, so no actual pipes had to be set up. Once that was done, Patton turned to Logan. “How do you want your room setup?”

“I lack a preference.” Logan just shrugged. If something was unsuitable he could adjust it on his own at a later date.

“Oh. Okay, then let’s see…” Patton stuck his tongue out in thought as he attempted to put everything in a place he thought Logan would like. After several minutes, Patton took his hands away. “There we go! What do you think?”

Logan walked forwards, stepping in to inspect it. “Yes, this is acceptable.” Logan nodded, giving a slow turn. He wondered how often he would see these four walls.

“Yay! I’m glad you like it!” Patton took the small pile of clothes they had gotten as set them in front of the door. “Here, you can put these away in your new closet and dresser!”

Logan nodded again, taking the clothes in hand and feeling grateful for a task to occupy his mind. He put them away, making sure each item was neat and organized as he examined Patton’s selections.

Patton watched for a moment, before his eyes glanced over at the time. “I’m gonna leave you to that while I go get lunch ready, okay?” Patton pressed a button on the side of the enclosure, effectively locking it so Logan couldn’t get out. “Be back soon!” And with that, Patton left.

Logan jumped, startled as the room got noticeably darker. He sighed, letting out a slow breath to calm his nerves as he ran his thumbs gently along the blue polo he was holding. Logan would have to get used to that, just as he would have to get used to everything with Patton. It seemed Logan wouldn’t be going anywhere else anytime soon.


	7. Logan Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( Poor babe.

“Okay, _there_. All good?” Virgil had rearranged everything three times already. Roman better like it this time because Virgil was reaching his limit.

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Roman put a hand to his chin. “Still doesn’t look perfect. Perhaps we should start again.”

Virgil groaned. “Come _on_ , princey, it looks fine! If you want things moved around then you can move them. I’m done.” Virgil leaned back, crossing his arms.

“ _Fine_ , I suppose I’ll have to make do.” Roman let out a dramatic groan of his own. Honestly he didn’t care about the layout, any of the setups had been fine- but, he could never pass up an opportunity to mess with a human.

“Good and now you can put all your clothes away.” Virgil gathered up the rather large pile and dumped them in front of Roman. “And I’m not helping you this time.” Virgil smirked.

“Well, maybe I didn’t want your help.” Roman stuck out his tongue. “You’d probably screw up anyways and rip something.”

“No I wouldn’t.” He paid way too much money to be so careless with Roman’s things. “Now get going, I’d rather you get done before Pat is finished making lunch.”

“Or what?” Roman raised an eyebrow, leisurely getting to work.

Virgil frowned in thought. “Well…then you can’t watch the movie with us.” He threatened. 

“Oh nooooo, the torture.” Roman rolled his eyes, still folding clothes at his own pace.

“…Okay, I realize now that that isn’t a good punishment.” Besides, Patton would be upset if not everyone was participating in movie night. “Just, get it done fast will you?” He sighed and looked down at all the clothes, not believing he actually bought Roman all of that. 

His eyes widened though when he saw a familiar piece of clothing. He reached over and grabbed it, smirking when he saw exactly what it was. “Well, well, well, now how did _this_ get in here?”

… _whoops_.

“Why’d you sneak that back in?” Roman asked, feigning ignorance as he glanced over at the denim jacket. _Now_ he felt the need to speed up, keeping his hands occupied.

“I didn’t sneak anything in. What? You think I _wanted_ to buy you more clothes.” Virgil shook his head and smirked down at the tiny. “No, I think someone lied about how much they actually liked it.”

“Oh please, as if you could possibly understand my style.” Roman scoffed. “No, it just got mixed up in the wrong pile.”

Virgil looked at him before shrugging. “Alright, I guess you won’t mind if I take it back then.” Virgil said.

“No wait.” Roman said hastily. “I didn’t say _that_.”

“Oh?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What’s the point in keeping it if you don’t even want it though?”

“Okay, fine, you got me.” Roman groaned. “It’s… nice.”

“I knew it.” Virgil put it back in the pile. “And you said I had no taste.” He said, smug.

“Oh please, you picked it out as a joke.” Roman rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t know taste if it hit you in the face.”

“Eh, you’re probably right.” Virgil shrugged but the insult didn’t bother him. He had his own style and that was good enough for him.

Suddenly, Virgil’s door opened up, revealing Patton. “Hey guys! Lunch is ready!” He said with a grin.

Virgil returned it. “Thanks Pat, we’ll be right there.” Patton nodded and left to go get Logan. Virgil turned his attention back to Roman.

“Come on, Princey, you can finish later, I guess.” He held his hand out.

“Oh come now, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Roman teased, continuing to fold. “I know how much you wanted this done first, I can wait.”

“Roman, come on, I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.” Virgil said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, fine, Antsy Pantsy.” Roman abandoned his task, climbing on.

Virgil smiled and stood up, heading out of his room and down the stairs. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw Patton already there with the old carrier. Logan must have not wanted to get on his hand again.

Virgil sat down and set Roman down on the table and Patton served them all some mac and cheese. “Here you guys go!”

“Excellent!” Roman grinned, pleased with the borrower utensils available to him as he dug into his own bowl eagerly. 

“And here you go, Logan.” Patton said as he set the bowl down before sitting down himself with his own portion.

Logan nodded in thanks, using his silverware to take a cautious bite.

“So!” Patton said, once he swallowed a few bites. “What movie should we watch tonight?”

Virgil hummed in thought as he chewed. “Eh, I’m good with anything. And I know you’ve been wanting to watch that one movie…” Virgil’s lips twitched up and Patton grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah…well alright then! We can watch that one then!”

“I do believe I have missed a part of this conversation.” Logan spoke up, looking between the humans like it was a tennis match. “To what film are you referring?”

“Oh! It’s called ‘Time in the Sun’. It’s about a couple who goes back to where they met for the summer to rekindle their love!” Patton explained excitedly.

“It’s not usually my type of movie but I’m willing to watch it for Pat.” Virgil said and Patton grinned.

“Aw, thanks kiddo!”

Logan wrinkled his nose, not sounding particularly enthralled by the idea either.

“It sounds lovely, Pat.” Roman laid on the charm with a smile. Of course, it was disappointing to hear his human would likely be less distracted, but that never stopped Roman before.

Both humans finished up and Patton stood up to go set the movie up. Virgil turned to look at the borrowers. “You guys done? I can take your bowls if you are.”

“No, but I’ll take more.” Roman said, holding out his empty bowl.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Virgil took the bowl and brought it to the kitchen to fill it back up. He came back out and set it down gently in front of Roman. “There you go.”

He turned to Logan. “What about you? Want seconds?”

Logan shook his head, holding out his own dishes. “I am all set, thank you.”

Virgil nodded and took the dish just as Patton came back out. “Okay! Movie is all set, is everyone ready?”

“Roman is still eating but he could eat out in the living room.” Virgil said and Patton nodded.

“Sounds good. Logan?” He motioned toward the carrier.

Logan wordlessly got up, making his way into the carrier.

“Jmsh uh suc!” Roman’s words were muffled, scarfing down his food before leaning back with a slight burp. “Okay, now I’m done.”

“…gross.” Logan commented, giving the borrower a small look of disgust.

Virgil chuckled and scooped Roman up as he dropped the dish in the sink. Patton grabbed the carrier and then both humans brought their borrowers into the living room. The movie already at the title screen. “This gonna be so good! Where do you want to sit, Lo-lo?” Patton asked.

Logan cringed slightly at the nickname. “My name is Logan, and my preference is irrelevant.”

“Aww, but it suits you so much better, Lo-lo~”. Roman teased, his voice a sing-song.

“I think so too.” Virgil smirked and Patton sent him a small look.

“Sorry Logan, I’ll try not to call you that.” Despite how cute the nickname was. “And in that case, how about on top of the couch? You should get the best view up there.”

“Satisfactory.” Logan nodded. 

“Great!” Patton held up the carrier for Logan to get out and sit on the top of the couch.

Virgil looked down at Roman. “Does that sound good for you too?” He asked, already lifting his hand to the top of the couch.

“Sounds perfect.” Roman agreed, steadily climbing up to sit on the same surface as Logan. This was ideal- being on the back of the couch meant being behind the humans, and if he played his cards right Roman could make an escape attempt without either knowing.

Once Patton made sure everyone was settled, he pressed play on the movie and the opening credits started. There were maybe one or two fairly big actors in it but overall it was a new cast. As the opening scene began and played out, Patton grinned. “Oh! They have borrowers too!”

Virgil chuckled. “Oh yeah, would you look at that.” It wasn’t uncommon to see borrowers in movies but still kind of surprising.

“…ah.” Roman cringed. The borrowers on screen were enslaved, just like they were. He shouldn’t have expected anything less, but a part of his pride still stung.

The borrowers in the movie smiled as they were pet and held and seemed almost _too_ happy. Not that the humans noticed that. “Oh cool, they’re taking the borrowers with them.” Virgil commented.

“Oh, you know a vacation doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” Patton said, looking at Virgil with a wide grin.

“You might be right, Pat.” A vacation _did_ sound nice.

Roman rolled his eyes. As if he’d want to go anywhere outside these walls if it meant he had to remain a pet. No thank you, Roman would be going on his own vacation- forever. Free to roam where he pleased and not serve some human master.

Escaping. Roman meant he was escaping.

The borrower waited, watching Patton and Virgil become enthralled in the movie. It would certainly be easy enough to climb down with how thick the fibers of this couch were. Roman gave a careful tug, easing himself over the back and beginning his descent. Unfortunately, Roman had forgotten one important variable.

“Where are you going?” Logan asked, curiously peering over the edge.

At Logan’s voice, both humans turned around to see who he was talking to. Virgil’s eyes widened when he saw that Roman was gone and he quickly stood up on his knees to check behind the couch.

And there Roman was, in the midst of climbing down the back of the couch. Frowning, Virgil reached out and grabbed Roman in a fist, bringing him back out into the light. “Roman, what the hell?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman instantly feigned ignorance, squirming in Virgil’s grip and wishing he could get his hands on that annoying little trained borrower. 

Meanwhile, Logan tensed, having never meant to get Roman in trouble. Spending his life in captivity meant Logan was ignorant to the ideals of wild borrowers, such as the possibility that there was a life out there that wasn’t dependent on a human’s care.

“Well, looks like you’re staying right here for the rest of the movie.” Virgil said, setting Roman down on his leg as he leaned back. He kept his hand close, just in case Roman tried anything.

Patton looked back at Logan. “Thanks for giving us a heads up, Logan.” He said, before turning back to the movie.

Logan ducked his head. Despite the praise, he felt far from proud. Logan felt ashamed he had let his curiosity get another of his kind in trouble. It seemed as though Virgil would not punish Roman, but still Logan did not envy his fellow borrower. The thought of constant contact with a strange human made that familiar chill run up Logan’s back. He did not have a problem with being touched, but rather the non-consensual aspect of it as well as the touch of _strangers_ in particular put Logan quite on edge.

They finished up the movie, Virgil making sure Roman didn’t leave his side the entire two hours. Once it was over, Virgil stretched. “Alright, I think I’m gonna hang out in my room for a bit. Let me know when dinner is done.” Virgil said and with a nod from Patton, Virgil headed back up to his room, Roman in hand.

He placed Roman on the desk and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “This has to stop, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” Roman’s tone was serious, for once not dodging the issue as he crossed his arms as well.

_“Yes_ , you _do_.” Virgil glared. “Seriously, it’s like you don’t appreciate _anything_ I’m doing for you. Do you _see_ how much stuff I bought you? I didn’t have to do that. I also don’t _have_ to listen to your wants but I do anyway because I _care_.” Virgil shook his head. “It makes no sense for you to try and escape.”

“I don’t care about any of that!” Roman snapped, realizing he had become too tightly wound after the incident with Logan. “I don’t care about trinkets and rewards and however else you try to glamour up a cage. I don’t care about anything but my own independence, and I certainly don’t care about _you!_ ”

Virgil blinked, leaning back at the outburst before he glared. _“Look_. Independence for your kind is impossible. You need to stop thinking like your ancestors because the only thing you’ll get if you try and escape is either a one way ticket back to the shelter, death by some force of nature, or caught by another human and then you’re back at square one again.”

“That’s _not_ true.” Roman stomped his foot. Just because all his previous attempts had ended that way didn’t mean freedom was impossible. It _had_ to be… it just had to.

“It _is_ and now you’re acting like a little kid.” Virgil scowled, rolling his eyes. “You have a good thing going on here Roman. I wouldn’t try and do anything that would jeopardize that.”

“You’re not me.” Roman insisted, feeling frustration well up inside him. “You- you wouldn’t understand.”

“…You’re right. I really don’t.” Virgil sighed, taking out his phone and turning his attention to it. “Just…finish putting your clothes away.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Roman growled, but he got to work all the same, not wanting to test his luck. 

**——————————–**

Patton held up the carrier again, waiting for Logan to get in and chatting as he did. “I just can’t understand why Roman keeps trying to escape.”

“Where is he trying to go?” Logan asked genuinely.

“I’m not sure. There really isn’t anywhere for him _to_ go. He’d just end up back in the shelter again.” Patton said, finding it confusing. He took the carrier with Logan in it back up to his room.

“It is possible that he misses the shelter.” Logan suggested.

“Maybe…” Patton highly doubted it though. He placed the carrier on his desk and opened it for Logan to get out. 

Logan did so, waiting patiently on the desk for Patton’s next move.

“Alright!” Patton moved the carrier out of the way and looked down at Logan with a smile. He thought for a moment, about what they could do. “Oh! So, since you’ve got some clean clothes now and you’re shower is all set up, did you want to get clean?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be ideal.” Logan agreed.

“Great!” Patton tapped the place in front of him. “Then come over here so I can take your collar off.”

Logan’s eyes widened so much that they were at risk of popping out of his head.

“You’d-” Logan had to pause, his lips chapped as he tried to articulate his quiet question. “You’d take my collar off?”

Patton blinked. “Of course! I’m not going to make you take a shower with it _on_.” Patton chuckled.

Logan blinked. Logan knew that the collar would be perfectly fine underwater, having gotten it wet in several bathing sessions before, but he certainly wasn’t about to tell _Patton_ that. The prospect of actually getting to remove the darned thing was far too tempting. Logan all but rushed over to the spot Patton indicated, trying to keep his hopes in check.

Patton grinned at how cute Logan was being and reached up near the collar. It reacted to his DNA and unlatched from the back. Patton then gently took it off of Logan. “There we go!”

Logan let out a small gasp, shocked at how fully his lungs could expand. His hands flew up to rub against his neck, where it felt raw and chaffed and indented but at least it was _his_.

Patton set the collar off to the side. “Alright, Logan. Go ahead and take a shower. I’ll check up on you in about 20 minutes, okay?”

Logan nodded, eager to be left alone as he headed into his enclosure. 

Patton pushed the button to lock it with a smile. He then thought for a moment before taking out his laptop and turning it on. Might as well get some work done while he waited for Logan.

Logan ran into the privacy of his own bathroom, running the water and drowning out the noise of the outside world. He quickly got undressed, cautiously scrubbing at his revealed skin. He winced beneath the warmth, turning down the temperature as he scraped away grime.

It was so strange being without his collar. It was almost like a part of himself had disappeared… a wicked, awful part that Logan never wanted to see again, but one he was glad to be free of nonetheless.

But was he free of it? There was only one way to know for sure. Logan took a deep breath, bracing himself.

“ _No_.” He whispered.

Logan flinched on instinct, but when no accompanying shock came, his shoulders slowly lowered.

“No.” Logan repeated, a quiet secret to himself in the water. “No, no, I don’t like it, I hate it, no, bad, awful, not that, no-”

Logan’s words stayed quiet, making sure to never rise above the volume of the water as Logan’s rant began to move on from just the word ‘no.’ Unafraid to speak his mind, he told the shower walls all his secrets. Logan talked about how much he hated everything: the ownership, the cages, the _collar_. Logan went on quite a long rant about the collar, actually. He complained, groaning about the aches on his body and his poor abused neck. Logan growled, furious about all the changes in his life and how _dare_ the humans treat his life with such flippancy. He was a _person_ , a person who had everything ripped away from him and then his voice muted so he couldn’t even speak up despite knowing that for all the words he had Logan could not do a thing about any of it- 

And then, Logan simply cried.


	8. (Almost) Eye To Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The borrowers seem to be getting along well enough with their owners, but no one likes being owned.

Patton looked away from his laptop when he realized more than twenty minutes had passed. He peered over at the enclosure but couldn’t see Logan in the main part of the room. He frowned, wondering what was taking the borrower so long. He knocked on the enclosure gently. “Kiddo? Everything okay in there?”

Logan jerked his head up, realizing he had spent far too long in his little haven.

“Everything is fine!” Logan called back, pleased to hear his voice didn’t shake. He shut off the water, quickly drying off and throwing one of the new outfits on at random. The fabric felt odd against his damp skin, but Logan was more concerned with checking his appearance in the mirror. His eyes appeared red, but it could easily be mistaken for the effects of a hot shower. Satisfied, Logan rushed back out into view.

Patton sighed in relief when Logan looked fine. He opened up the enclosure to allow Logan to get out. “There you are, what happened? Why were you in there so long?”

“I did not want to get out.” Logan shrugged. “It was…I lost track of time.”

“Oh, well that’s okay. I just got a bit worried.” He looked at Logan a little closer, frowning at his red eyes. “How hot was that shower?” He asked softly, reaching up to gently move the hair out of Logan’s eyes. “You’re eyes are all red…”

“I’m fine!” Logan said, louder than he normally would, and as he took a step back he remembered that there was no collar controlling his volume, either.

Patton blinked and snapped his hand back. That…was the loudest he had ever heard Logan speak. “O-Okay, if you’re sure.” Something still didn’t seem right here though.

“Yes, I- I am fine.” Logan lowered his voice, rubbing once at his eyes. If he was honest, he was fine. Well, he wasn’t, but he was certainly better with that cursed collar off.

Patton hummed but didn’t question Logan again. Instead, he grabbed the collar and motioned for Logan to come closer. “Alright then kiddo, let’s get this back on you.”

…well, _now_ Logan wasn’t fine.

Logan took another step back, taking a deep breath. “No.”

Patton blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“No, I-” _Breathe._ Logan reminded himself. _You can use your words now._ “I don’t want to put that abomination around my neck ever again.”

“Aww kiddo, it’s not that bad.” Patton said, frowning at how Logan was acting. He had never seen him act like this before. “And it’s needed, just in case you get lost.”

“If the tag is required, I am willing to carry it myself.” Logan assured him. “But the collar itself is not, and has already caused enough suffering on my end.”

Patton’s eyebrows knit together. “Suffering? Logan, you aren’t making any sense.” Why on earth would a little collar such as this cause Logan _suffering_?

“The punishments!” Logan insisted. “The shopkeeper claimed it was mild but it’s not, it’s constricting and powerful and completely inhumane!”

Okay Patton was really confused now. “Logan, _what_ are you talking about?!”

“I’m _talking_ about that shock collar!” An exasperated Logan pointed to the darned thing.

“Shock…collar?” Patton frowned and looked down at the collar and for the first time, he saw the little device on the inner area that deemed it such a collar. His eyes widened. “W-Wait you mean this whole time…it-it’s been _shocking_ you?!” Patton asked, visibly upset over this.

Logan’s eyebrows shot up. Of all the reactions he expected to come of his refusal to put the device back on, this was not one of them. “You were … unaware?”

“Of course! I-I never would have made you keep it if-if I had known!” Patton growled out, looking down at the _shock_ collar. “The pet store didn’t even _tell_ me. Also, how dare they put it on you in the first place!” Patton crushed the collar in his grip and all but threw it in the trash can below his desk. He would certainly be calling them about this.

Logan blinked, shocked by this development… no pun intended.

“They- they used it for obedience training.” Logan explained, feeling the sudden urge to spill his story. “I was too argumentative, they wanted to force me into submission. I couldn’t raise my voice above certain levels. It was programmed so that if I ever said ‘no’ I would receive a shock as well, not wanting me to get mouthy with potential owners. They had a remote too, for those instances when I used the loopholes to continue to snap at my handlers. I’m surprised they did not hand over that device. I was wondering where it had gone.”

“Oh…oh you poor thing. No wonder you were so hesitant to talk to me about things! You _couldn’t_.” Patton shook his head. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize this sooner…they’ll certainly be hearing from me.”

Logan quickly nodded, surprised once again. If he had been told an owner could be anything like Patton back at the pet store, Logan would have wanted to be sold sooner. Then again, Logan didn’t particularly want another owner. 

“Thank you.” Logan spoke hurriedly, almost as if he still feared he couldn’t get all the words out. “For standing up to them, and listening to me, and getting rid of it. But especially listening to me. No human has ever done that in my lifespan.”

Patton looked at Logan sadly. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that…I wasn’t lying when I said you could tell me anything. I want this arrangement to be comfortable for you.”

“I do not like being touched by strangers.” Logan immediately declared, taking Patton up on his word. He took a deep breath. “I am beginning to trust you, but I still want to have control over my own fate. I also do not like derogatory names. I don’t like messes or roughhousing. I prefer silence and alone time often to recharge.”

Patton nodded. “Okay.” The human smiled. “I’ll make sure that happens. I promise.” Like he said, he wanted Logan to be comfortable. And all this was the _least_ he could do, after what Logan had to go through.

Logan was surprised the human agreed. “And… in exchange?”

Patton blinked, tilting his head. “Exchange? Um…your happiness?”

“Surely that cannot be all that you desire.” Logan squinted suspiciously.

“Honestly kiddo, I just want you to be happy here. With-with me.” Patton smiled softly. “I guess, all I could ask is that you…give me a chance?”

Logan paused, considering both his own demands and Patton’s character thus far. “I believe I can do that.” Logan confirmed, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

Patton grinned and squealed a little. “Yay! I’m glad!” He reached out to scoop Logan up and hug him but stopped himself. “Oh, wait, right. No touching. Sorry.” He pulled his hands back to his lap but still continued to smile at Logan.

Logan cleared his throat, feeling obliged to give in to Patton’s whims. “I suppose… _some_ touching at this particular juncture could be, acceptable.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Really? Because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or like you are obligated to.”

“No, you’ve been exceedingly gentle, and generous as well.” Logan explained. “You’ve behaved kinder than I expected and for that I want to encourage that behavior with positive reinforcement. I assure you I will not mind the contact.”

Patton grinned. “Well, if you’re sure!” Patton reached out and gently scooped Logan up, holding him close to his chest. 

Logan tensed at the initial touch, but when Patton’s hands remained steady he reached out to give Patton’s chest a careful pat.

Patton chuckled. “See? I told you I was right in choosing you. We were meant to be together.”

Logan wasn’t certain about that statement, but he was growing fond of Patton’s compliance. If things kept up in this manner… perhaps the future would not be so bad. But then again, Logan had yet to see Patton experience a wide variety of emotions that had a nasty habit of turning humans foul.

**—————————————**

Virgil wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he finally looked up from his phone but it appeared that Roman was basically done putting away his clothes. “Took you long enough.”

Roman didn’t bother verbally responding, just leaning on the outside wall of his prison and pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Virgil frowned. “You know, if you didn’t get so many clothes it wouldn’t have taken you so long to put them all away.”

Still Roman ignored him, content to provide the silent treatment.

Virgil sighed. “Okay, I get it. Giving me the silent treatment huh?” Virgil crossed his arms. “Stealing my idea and everything. _Very_ original.”

“It’s not _your_ idea.” Roman snipped before he could stop himself.

Virgil snorted. “Maybe not but you are _really_ bad at this.” He knew Roman couldn’t stay silent forever. The borrower was a talker for sure. 

Roman scowled, crossing his own arms and sliding further down the wall.

Virgil sighed, running a hand down his face. “Look. I just don’t _get_ it. You’d think you would be used to all of this by now.”

“Forgive me for not conforming to your captivity.” Roman growled. 

“Roman, the reason you’re in ‘captivity’ is to keep you _safe_. Borrowers can’t survive on their own out there. You don’t have the skills your ancestors once did.” Virgil explained.

“You don’t know that.” Roman argued, turning so his back was almost fully facing Virgil. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Virgil bit his lip. “Okay…then tell me about yourself.”

The borrower’s shoulders tensed, and Roman threw Virgil a calculated look over his shoulder. “What?”

“Tell me about yourself. If you really think I don’t know you, then tell me about your life. About your likes and dislikes. Whatever you want to tell me.” Virgil said, leaning on his arms on the desk.

Roman turned, not fully facing him but enough that he could look the human in the eye. He was quiet for a while, keeping his face neutral as Roman’s mind raced to figure out what he wanted to say. On the one hand, opening up to an owner was an objectively bad idea, and would most _definitely_ make it harder to escape once Virgil knew how to become more vigilant. 

But on the other hand… Roman was desperate for someone to actually listen for once.

“This was my first borrowing.” Roman blurted out, the words seeming to come on their own accord. He grabbed the front of his princely outfit to indicate he was talking about the costume. “I snatched it on my way out of the last home. It wasn’t a gift; I took it. A little bit of an act of vengeance as well. I took other things before in my escape attempts, things like food and water, but a first borrowing is something that you retrieve on your own, that you can keep. It’s _yours_ , and in a world where even my body is often just another possession, having something of my own is a pretty big flippin’ deal.” 

Roman looked away again, staring off at a random spot on the wall. “Back in the real borrowing days, it was also a sign of independence.” Roman explained quietly. “The first step to showing you could make it on your own.”

Virgil…didn’t know what to say. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn’t been _that._ “I…wow, that’s…” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “I had…no idea.” The history of borrowers was a short and sweet one. But apparently there was a lot more to it.

“I’m not incompetent, Virgil.” Roman turned fully away again, hiding his face. “I know the wilderness is harsh for borrowers, _I’ve lived there_.”

Virgil blinked. “Wait…what? H-How?” That…that should be impossible.

Roman took a slow, shuddering breath. “When I was really young, my family was Outies, or outdoor borrowers. I don’t-” One of Roman’s hands combed through his hair. “I don’t _remember_ it, exactly, just bits and pieces, enough to know that yeah, it was dangerous, but we were fine. At least we were until some humans decided to show up, separate us and sell us to the highest bidder.”

Roman scowled at the memory, knowing that anger was easier because he was not about to cry in front of Virgil and send the exact wrong message of this whole thing.

“It’s near impossible to survive out there, but not because of the wilderness.” Roman explained, getting to his point. “It’s because humans won’t let us. You all act like you know best and put on this savior act all the while ushering us into cages and expecting us to _smile_ about it. It’s infuriating!”

Virgil looked down, his world view suddenly changing. “I…I had no idea there were even any wild borrowers _left_. We’re always told that, at this point, you’re all raised in captivity from birth.” Virgil ran a hand down his face, messing up his eyeshadow a bit but he didn’t care. “You…You were really taken from your family?”

“Well, and they were taken from me, a two way street I suppose.” Roman gave a chuckle that was far too bitter and high-pitched. “I’ve mostly made my peace with it, considering there’s almost no chance of a family reunion. I don’t know where they went, and I was so young I often… forget the faces.”

Roman cleared his throat, a poor attempt at changing the subject. “And, as for captivity from birth, that’s where Little Logan comes in.”

“Logan? Oh, so he _was_ in captivity all his life.” Like Virgil thought all borrowers were supposed to be.

“I assume.” Roman gave a small shrug, leaning back against the wall again and sliding to the ground. He gave a quick wipe of his sleeve across the eyes, almost glaring at Virgil to his left as if daring him to say anything. “I mean, I don’t know his life story, but most _trained_ borrowers are and he’s yet to prove me wrong.”

Virgil was silent for a long time. “I’m…I’m sorry. You were right. I really _didn’t_ know anything about you.”

Roman let out something that might have been an amused scoff. “I’m not exactly a big fan of leading with my tragic backstory, it’s tacky.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I understand that.” Virgil looked down. “So then…what’s your overall goal? If…If you managed to escape and _not_ get caught by other humans, what are your plans?”

Roman wasn’t able to hide the surprise on his face that a human- his _owner_ , no less- sounded almost genuinely curious about his goals, instead of just trying to gather information to stop him from doing so.

“…I don’t know.” Roman admitted. “I just kinda always wanted to see if I could do it, I guess. Just take it one day at a time and see what happens. But, it-” Roman winced, his pride hurting as he knew he shouldn’t admit this but apparently it was designated sharing time according to his stupid heart.

“It…it is reckless to be an Outie alone.” Roman explained. “It’s probably part of the reason I keep getting caught. I think I remember easily over a dozen borrowers in my first clan, safety in numbers and all that. So I’m just stuck in this loop of captured, sold, escape, nearly die…aaaaand captured again.”

Yeah, Roman really shouldn’t be saying all of this.

“Except for household number four.” Roman snickered a bit. “I annoyed him so much he just marched me right back to the shelter himself. Skip the middleman, I guess.”

Again, it was a lot of information for Virgil to take in. “Roman, I…” He bit his lip. “Maybe…the cycle could end here?” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Because like…I _want_ this to work. You and I. I…I know I’ve been pretty crappy so far.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I did throw you across the room, after all. And I…I hurt you, even if I never meant to, I still did. And I’m sorry for all that…I really am.”

He did his best to meet Roman’s eyes. “I promise, I’ll do better. Please, just…give me a chance?”

Roman took a moment to study Virgil’s expression, finding only sincerity. It made Roman’s chest pinch in an unpleasant, but not necessarily bad, way. Perhaps it was time to settle down. Who was Roman fooling, anyhow? Virgil was the best human he had yet, and if he was eventually going to be stuck living with a human this might be his best shot. It could be bearable, pleasant even. Virgil had already made it clear he was willing to spoil Roman ‘til his teeth went rotten, and he was the first human who seemed to give a crap about Roman as a person.

But then, Roman’s wandering fingers traced over the tag, still hanging from the collar forever around his neck. 

_Not as a person, then._ Roman winced, correcting his line of thinking. _As a pet._

Roman turned away, back to looking at that spot on the wall. His fingers continued to play with the little metal tag, turning it this way and that as if it wasn’t a symbol of everything he loathed about this arrangement. No, Roman couldn’t be happy here. Even if he was merely a desperate fool, Roman knew in his heart he could never stop chasing that elusive feeling of freedom, and he knew freedom was the one thing he could never find here. But he could never tell Virgil that.

“Yes.” Roman said finally, slipping back into his old charming ways. “I think I can do that.”

Virgil smiled. “Thank you, Roman. I promise, I won’t let you down.” He would try even harder to make sure Roman was comfortable and listened to.

Roman just nodded, wondering when lying had started to hurt.


	9. Field Trip with Patton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes both borrowers to the park.

Patton woke up the next morning with a grin on his face, thanks to last night’s events. He got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day before gently tapping on Logan’s room. “Logan? Time to wake up and start the day!”

“No.” Logan’s voice was muffled into the pillow, and he smiled pleasantly with the knowledge he could refuse at all.

Patton chuckled. “You have to wake up eventually you know.” Patton said, keeping his tone light.

“I am awake.” Logan sat up. “But being an early riser is not one of my- _yawn_ \- interests.”

“I can see that.” Patton giggled. “Alright, how about you get ready for the day while I make breakfast. Any preferences?”

“Something with less sugar than yesterday.” Logan cringed in memory of the syrup to accompany the pancakes.

Patton hummed in thought. “How does…Oh! How does some eggs and toast sound?” 

“I have not had those before.” Logan explained, picking out clothes from his closet. “I have only eaten the meals you’ve given me. Before it was only tiny feed.”

Patton winced. “You had to eat that disgusting slop _all_ the time?”

Logan sadly nodded. “It was unpleasant, most definitely, but there is the logical pull of requiring nutrience no matter how bland.”

Patton sat up straighter. “Well, I promise you, from now on, you’ll only get meals that taste delicious!” Patton started towards the door. “I’ll get started on that and be back up here in about 15 minutes, okay!”

“Confirmed!” Logan called back, heading into the bathroom to change.

As Patton was scrambling the eggs, he watched as Virgil hurried down the stairs. “Whoa! Kiddo, where’s the fire?” He chuckled but Virgil moved past him, putting his shoes on.

“Sorry, Pat but I just remembered I had an exam today, so gotta run, bye!” Patton blinked as Virgil ran out the door before popping his head back in a second later.

“Uh, can you feed Roman for me?” He asked and Patton chuckled.

“Course I can, kiddo. Now go take your test! I’m sure you’ll ace it!” Virgil gave him a thankful smile before leaving for real this time.

Patton finished up breakfast before heading up to grab Logan. “Logan? All ready for the day?”

“Yes, I am dressed.” Logan confirmed, peering through the large window and waiting for Patton to open the enclosure. 

Patton grinned and pushed the button, unlocking Logan’s enclosure. “Oh! Uh, did you still want to use the carrier or…would it be okay if I carried you there in my hand?” Patton asked.

Logan considered this. “This is by no means a blanket statement of consent, but I think for this morning I would be comfortable with being carried.”

Patton nodded. “I understand.” Patton was just happy he had agreed this time. He held out his hand, waiting patiently for Logan to climb on himself.

Logan smiled a bit to himself, climbing on. “You seem to do that frequently.” Or at least, more frequently than had been expected.

“Well, I try my best.” Patton admitted. “Understanding you is one step in making you comfortable after all.” Patton chuckled. He stood up and headed out of his room but instead of going downstairs, he turned into Virgil’s room.

“Quick pit stop, we have to get Roman for breakfast today since Virgil had to leave.” He explained to Logan.

“Wait, Virgil left?” Logan blinked. “Where did he go? Why? How long is he gone?”

“He had to take an exam but he should be back in a few hours.” Patton said before gently knocking on the large enclosure. “Roman? Kiddo, time for breakfast.”

Roman blinked, startled by an unfamiliar voice. “Patton?” His tone was confused, rolling out of bed and peering out. “What’re you doing here?”

“Virgil had to leave in a hurry to take a test for school, so it’ll just be the three of us for the next few hours!” Patton exclaimed, holding Logan up for Roman to see.

“Ah…good morning.” Logan greeted with a small wave.

“Oh.” Roman blinked. Perhaps this could be used to his advantage… so long as Logan didn’t interfere again. After all, Patton seemed a lot more gullible than Virgil.

“Yes, of course, I’ll be right out.” Roman assured Patton, carefully picking out one of his more practical outfits and throwing it on in the bathroom. 

Patton nodded and unlocked the enclosure, waiting for Roman to come out. “This’ll be fun, right? The three of us hanging out.”

“Oh, most certainly!” Roman agreed, all smiles as he climbed into Patton’s hand, sitting away from Logan while remaining safe.

“Strange.” Logan narrowed his gaze. “You sound enthused, and yet I was under the impression you didn’t like me.”

Roman ignored that statement, instead focused on Logan’s neck. “Hang on, where’d your collar go?”

“I took it off of him.” Patton explained as he lifted his hand and started moving towards the kitchen. “It was a _shock_ collar of all things, can you believe it? The nerve of that store…” Patton grumbled. Which reminded him, he still had a call to make.

“What, you didn’t know?” Roman was beginning to think escape would be easier than he thought if Patton was that unobservant. “But now wait a moment, how come he gets to go collarless and I don’t?”

“Well…that really isn’t up to me.” Patton admitted. “You’ll have to ask Virgil once he gets back.” He set the two down on the table before handing everyone their servings.

“Well it’s not _my_ fault Virgil ran off.” Roman huffed. “Why should I be punished for that?”

“It’s not a punishment, it’s the absence of a reward.” Logan corrected.

“Oh can it, boy who cried wolf.” Roman crossed his arms, pulling his own portion away from Logan’s. 

“No.” Logan said firmly, not sure exactly what Roman meant by that insult.

Roman paused, glancing at Logan. “You really think you’re hot stuff without that collar now, huh?”

“Hey you two, no fighting.” Patton warned gently. “We’re supposed to be getting along.” He ate a bite of his eggs. 

“I’m not fighting; who said I was fighting?” Roman dug into his own food.

“Insufferable.” Logan huffed, but besides that no other insults were thrown between them as the two scarfed down their breakfast.

Patton sighed in relief as they both stopped and turned back to his own meal. “So, any suggestions on what to do today? I’m all ears!” He asked, looking between the two borrowers.

“Oh, how I do miss the sunlight.” Roman sighed dramatically. “Perhaps we should go outside! A little adventure might be a wonderful way to pass the time.”

Patton hummed. “I don’t know, it could be dangerous…” He turned to Logan. “What do you think, Logan?”

Logan blinked. “Well, on the one hand, I am inclined to turn down any and all of Roman’s suggestions for my own safety.”

“Traitor.” Roman growled.

“On the other… I have never been outside.” Logan admitted. “Not truly, at least. If it would be safe, I am very curious.”

Patton blinked. “You’ve…never been outside?” Patton nodded, determined. “Alright, then we’ll go outside! I’m sure there’s a little park around that’ll be safe enough. As long as you guys stick close by, of course.”

“Naturally.” Roman assured him. “Wouldn’t dream of anything else!”

Logan gave a nod, deciding not to bring up the couch incident just yet.

“Great!” Patton stood up. “I’m going to go grab a few things, then. Be right back!” He dropped his dish into the sink before running upstairs. Leaving the borrowers to finish their breakfast.

Roman turned to Logan, glancing briefly back at the stairs. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“I- what?” Logan seemed startled by this query.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Roman insisted. “I mean, not right now, the window’s too tight, but in general. I thought you were all trained, but you seem pretty sassy unleashed, and you _did_ mention going outside-”

“What on earth are you prattling on about?” An exasperated Logan interrupted.

Roman glanced back again, leaning closer to keep his voice down. “You, me, freedom. Escaping. Busting out.”

“What?” Now Logan just looked confused.

“We don’t have to be all collared, Logan.” Roman explained, jingling his tag for emphasis. “We can live our own lives, away from all the humans.”

“We can?” Logan leaned closer, intrigued. “But how? Why?” 

Roman paused, hearing footsteps trotting back down the stairs. He cursed. “Not a word to Patton.” Roman warned, painting that smile back on his face.

Patton hopped the down stairs, slinging a small bag over his shoulder and smiling at the borrowers. “Alright, I think I got everything! You guys ready to go?”

“We’re all set!” Roman grinned, throwing his arm around Logan’s shoulders to emphasize how they were getting along.

Logan squirmed, removing Roman’s arm. 

Patton grinned, clapping his hands together. “Awesome, now let’s see…” Patton thought for a moment. “Did you guys want to be transported in a carrier or would my pocket be fine?” Patton asked. The walk there wasn’t too long either way.

“Carrier.” “Pocket.”

The clashing answers were simultaneous, the two borrowers turning to give each other a look.

Patton blinked, looking between the two. “Er…well, I could always do both?” He suggested.

“Yes, that seems like the best compromise.” Logan agreed, standing up.

“No no, I can be the bigger borrower, I’ll take the carrier as well.” Roman offered, standing as well.

“Are you sure?” Patton asked. “Because it’s no problem to do both if the pocket is more comfortable for you.” Roman might not be _his_ borrower but that didn’t mean he didn’t care.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me Patty-Cake.” Roman assured him. 

Patton blinked before his eyes shined. “Aww, okay, sounds good! I’ll be right back then.” Patton ran up the stairs, grabbed the small carrier, and came back down. “Alright! All aboard!”

“Choo choo!” Roman laughed, finding himself hilarious as he climbed in.

Logan gave him a strange look, following at a slower pace.

Patton closed the carrier and gently held it as he made his way out the front door. “I think this will be a lot of fun! And you’re right, it will be nice to get some fresh air.” Patton made conversation as he walked down the sidewalk to where he knew the park was a couple blocks away.

“How far away is it?” Logan called out.

“Not too far. In fact…” Patton grinned as he pointed to a structure coming up in the distance. “There it is!” He could see children playing and running around and he couldn’t help but smile.

Roman tensed, hearing the sound of children screaming growing louder, and he began to think this was a very bad idea.

“Are you certain this is safe?” A trepid Logan grimaced, hearing the same rokus.

Patton hummed, looking down at the two. “Oh! Yeah, don’t worry. We’ll set up a little spot for us in the grass away from all the kids.” He didn’t want any of the children accidentally hurting the borrowers while playing, after all.

“I think you underestimate a child’s exuberance.” Roman shuddered, knowing how eager they could be to get their hands on a borrower.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Patton went far away from the kids before settling on a little shady spot underneath a large tree. He set the carrier down before opening his bag and taking out a blanket. He unfurled it onto the grass and took a seat before opening the carrier for the borrowers. “Here we are! Oh, I can’t believe this is your first time outside. I hope you enjoy it.”

Logan poked his head out, eyes widening at the sight before him. “It’s so… _green_.”

“Well go on Specs, get a closer look!” Roman huffed, shoving Logan forwards. He was never going to make a good Outie if he spent five minutes staring at grass.

Logan let out a small yelp, glaring at Roman briefly before walking closer to the edge of the blanket. The surface beneath him felt uneven and the borrower could feel all the blades of grass forced down by the fabric.

Patton couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as Logan took in everything around him. He was just so _cute_. He turned to Roman. “Have you been outside before?”

“…a couple times.” Roman easily lied with a shrug, taking a glance around at their surroundings. While it’d be ideal to make a run for it outside like this, he certainly didn’t envy the fool stupid enough to make an Outie camp in a park close to a human playground.

“Oh! Then maybe you can show Logan the ropes.” He giggled. Now _this_ was bound to be adorable.

“Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Roman murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Hey Logan, want to learn how to make a grass basket?”

“Hmm?” But Logan was hardly paying him any attention, having reached the edge of the blanket. He reached his hand up, tentatively stroking one of the blades of grass to get a feel of its smooth texture. He peered through the forest of blades, not able to see very far due to how close together they grew. How strange, knowing that the playground was in that direction but only able to catch a glimpse when he jumped or stood on tip-toe.

Patton blinked, intrigued. “A grass basket?”

“It’s a basket made of grass.” Roman explained.

“Well, yeah, but how do you know how to make one?” Patton asked, head tilted slightly.

“Ah…self-taught.” Roman figured it wasn’t a complete lie, but he wasn’t eager to continue the conversation. “LOGAN!”

Logan jumped, startled out of his staring. “Yes?”

“We’re making grass baskets.” Roman explained, stomping over to join him at the edge. 

“Why?” Logan asked, but Roman ignored him, instead frowning down at the stalks.

Roman let out a groan. “Ugh, nevermind, I forgot a knife, we can’t.”

“Oh, you don’t need a knife.” Patton said, having listened in. He reached over and grabbed a handful of the grass, setting it down on the blanket next to them. “There you go!”

Roman’s eyebrows raised, always forgetting how efficient humans could be. “Well, that’ll work. Come on Logan let’s get started.”

“You have not informed me what we are doing.” Logan deadpanned.

“Yes I have- grass baskets.” Roman said offhandedly, beginning to pull the stalks carefully apart into smaller strips.

“Ooooo, can I try too?” Patton asked, bouncing up and down on the ground in excitement. “It looks fun!”

“I think your fingers might be a bit big there, Pat, but if you gather your own blades I don’t have a problem.” Roman agreed.

 _“What._ are we doing.” Logan insisted.

“Sit down, Eager Beaver, you’re stressing too much.” Roman sighed. “Just follow my lead, we need a whole bunch of long strips.”

Patton, wanting to try it anyway, grabbed his own pile of leaves and started to follow Roman along.

“Alright, now you’ve got to weave them together, like so.” Roman instructed, taking some from his pile and beginning to weave the strands together.

Patton tried his best to follow Roman’s lead. He had grabbed leaves hoping it would be easier since they were bigger, but he was still having a tough time with them.

“I do believe you will require something longer and thinner, Patton.” Logan saw the human struggling, just as he himself attempted to get the technique down.

Patton sighed, giving up on the leaves. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I just thought it would be easier since it was bigger.” Patton grabbed a handful of grass, and then got to work to catch up with where they were. It was difficult but he seemed to be managing.

“You have to get better control of your plants there.” Roman instructed Logan, watching the borrower struggle. “They’re bending wherever they want, you’ve got to make them bend where you say.”

“I’m _trying_.” Logan insisted, giving a loud noise of frustration when rather than bend the piece snapped in half.

“Oooh, rotten luck.” Roman hissed through clenched teeth.

Patton seemed to be having similar luck as most of his blades of grass ripped. “I think I’m too big for this…” Patton said, disappointed.

Roman raised an eyebrow, looking at Patton’s ‘creation’. The holes in the weaving could easily fit Roman’s hole arm. “…yeah, you are.” Roman confirmed.

Patton sighed and threw it out behind him. He looked down at Roman’s. “Yours looks really good though!”

“Why thank you!” Roman had a very pleased expression, holding his creation up higher so Patton would marvel at it.

“Wait, hold on a moment, I think I may be beginning to understand this exercise.” Logan murmured, hunched over and focused on his craft.

Patton leaned forward to see Logan’s basket. “Oh! Yours looks good too!” Not a well made as Roman’s but solid for a first try.

“Thank you.” Logan replied, his eyes still narrowed and his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

“Now we’ve just got to test them.” Roman hefted his basket. “Hey Patsy, are there any berry bushes nearby?”

Patton blinked and hummed as he looked around. He stood up and went around the tree, grinning as he found a few blackberries. He picked a few and brought them back, sitting back down. “Will this do?” He asked, setting them down near the borrowers.

“Perfect, thank you ever so much.” Roman gave a bow for extra emphasis, walking over and putting the berries into his basket. He gave a triumphant grin, lifting the contraption to see there were no leaks. “Huzzah, it works!”

Patton’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands. “Wow! That’s so cool! Where did you even learn that?”

Roman paused, lowering the basket slightly. “Ah, self-taught, actually.”

“But how did you engineer the design?” Logan asked, following Roman’s method to test the blackberries in his own basket. There was minimal leakage.

“Jeez, why all the grilling, Bunsen Burner?” Roman gave an awkward laugh. “I just liked experimenting with patterns. I was bored. Had too much time on my hands. Sue me, okay?”

“I apologize.” Logan put his palms out, not sure why he was apologizing. “I did not intend to offend.” Nevertheless, Roman’s behavior what quite…odd.

Patton was thinking similarly to Logan, unknown to either of them. But he decided not to ask about it. “Well, you sure are one smart cookie for figuring all that out.” Patton said instead, with a grin.

“Thanks.” Roman said, but it was clear his heart was not in it. He shook his head lightly. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Guess I’m just a little defensive of my process.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Patton reassured the borrower, reaching down to rub at his back slightly. “I know! How about we get a little treat to cheer you up? Who wants ice cream?”

“What is ‘ice cream’?” Logan tilted his head.

Patton blinked, turning to Logan in shock. “You’ve…You’ve never had ice cream!?”

“Logan, you poor sheltered soul.” Roman put a hand to his chest.

“Both of you over exaggerating my lack of knowledge does nothing to inform me _what_ it is.” Logan said irritably, feeling a bit mocked.

“It’s a dessert! It’s made of milk and sugar and frozen. It’s perfect on a nice hot day!” Patton did his best to explain. He never thought he would have to explain _ice cream_ to someone.

“It’s cold?” Logan crinkled his nose. “I thought the intention of food was to be heated.”

“Not when it’s sweltering.” Roman fanned himself dramatically, although the heat was bearable. 

“There are a few things that people actually eat cold and ice cream is one of them.” Patton, determined, set his hand down in front of Roman and Logan. “Now we _definitely_ have to go get ice cream.”


	10. Roman Tries To Escape... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never leave a Roman unattended.

“C’mon, Specs!” Roman eagerly stood up, grabbing Logan’s arm and practically yanking the poor borrower into Patton’s hand.

“Gah! What about the carrier?” Logan protested, struggling to keep up with Roman’s incessant pulling.

“Whoops, almost forgot. Sorry, Logan. Did you still want to travel in it?” Patton asked, feeling a little bad.

Logan gave a glare to his fellow borrower, pulling his arm back. “This mode of transportation will be satisfactory, but I did not want you to neglect it and leave it behind. _Furthermore_ , it should be my _own_ decision to consent.”

“What are you looking at me for?” Roman pretended to be oblivious.

“I won’t forget it.” Patton said, standing up and packing up the blanket with one hand. He then shoved the carrier in the backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. “And Roman, apologize.”

“I have done nothing wrong.” Roman crossed his arms. “And you’re not my human.” He didn’t _have_ a human. Not one he would listen to, at least.

“I know I’m not but it’s still nice to apologize. You clearly hurt Logan’s feelings, kiddo.” Patton tried as he began to walk to the nearest ice cream shop.

“I would not waste your breath.” Logan said to Patton. “It’s clear this is just another act to demonstrate Roman’s lack of maturity.”

“Are you calling me a _child_?” Roman gasped, offended. 

“I was not, but I was implying you have the mental capacity of one.” Logan corrected.

“Logan, that isn’t very nice either.” Patton said. “Now I think _you_ might need to apologize too.”

“Why? ‘Nice’ is merely relative.” Logan shrugged. “I have said nothing incorrect.” 

“Maybe I think it’s nice to push you off, then.” Roman pretended to jerk forwards, smirking when Logan flinched and hurriedly grabbed Patton’s finger for support.

“Roman! That’s it, in the pocket with you.” Patton split them into different hands before placing Roman in his chest pocket.

“Hey!” Roman protested, smart enough not to struggle too much as he was transferred. “No fair, I didn’t even touch him!”

“Maybe not, but that was _very_ dangerous. You still could have caused him to fall.” Patton turned the corner, seeing the shop. “You can come out if you apologize.”

“…I accept my fate.” Roman muttered, sinking into the pocket. Little did Patton realize that this was far more comfortable than a palm, _and_ Roman didn’t have to share.

“Alright but then no ice cream.” Patton warned, already walking into the shop with a slight jingle from the door.

…

Slowly, a little bit of hair poked out of Patton’s pocket, followed by a pair of grumbling eyes. Something was said that was completely muted by the fabric.

“I beg your pardon?” Logan said, putting a hand to his ear. He was rather enjoying this.

“I’m sorry!” Roman repeated, louder before ducking back down.

“I do not believe your sincerity.” Logan called back.

Patton hummed. “Logan’s right. You gotta say it like you mean it.” 

“You asked for an apology, not a sincere one.” Roman argued. “Besides, Logan didn’t apologize to me either, _and_ he’s fine. You’re just playing favorites.”

Patton bit his lip. “…Alright. I’ll get you ice cream.” Patton gave in. “But no more fighting, you two.” He walked up to the counter and looked over the options. “What do you guys want?”

“Ooh! Do they have chocolate strawberry?” Roman was out in an instant, crossing his arms and holding himself up by the lip of the pocket.

“I have no prior experience and therefore no preference.” Logan reminded Patton.

“The nerd wants vanilla, because he’s basic.” Roman teased.

“Do not speak for my interests.” Logan gave a huff.

“Hmm…looks like they do! One borrower sized chocolate strawberry please. And here, Logan. You can look at all the flavors they have.” Patton held the borrower up to the glass to see.

Logan paused, trying to take in the vast display. He was very literate for a borrower, but given the fact he had only begun building up his tasting palette a few days ago Logan had no connotation what any of these labels could indicate. Logan could only navigate by sight alone, and the containers were all so colorful that frankly Logan wasn’t even sure half of these were _food_.

“I’ll have, ah, chocolate strawberry as well.” Logan fiddled with his shirt, trying not to be embarrassed and hoping his choice was adequate.

“You heard the borrower! Two of those please and I’ll have a rocky road.” The girl nodded. Patton paid while she scooped up the ice cream. Patton took his cone and two small borrower sized cups and sat down at one of the tables. He set Logan down before fishing Roman out putting him down as well. 

“Here you go!” Patton said as he handed the two ice creams to them. 

“Thank you, dearest pap-sicle.” Roman gave him a dazzling grin, carefully giving his portion a lick. “Mmm, delicious!”

“Gah!” Logan jumped, seeming startled as he took his own first hesitant lick. He hunched in on himself, embarrassed by the looks the other two sent his way. “…it’s cold.”

Patton chuckled behind his hand. “Well, yeah, they don’t call it _ice_ cream for nothing.” He took another lick of his own, shivering in delight.

“Oh.” Logan looked as if he had been struck by a revelation. “That seems sensible.”

“Sooooooo…how do you like it then?” Patton asked, excited to hear what Logan thought.

Logan shivered, taking more cautious licks this time. It was sweet, in a pleasant and not overwhelming manner. “It is a strange phenomenon, but I do believe I enjoy it.”

“He likes it!” Patton cheered.

“I would be ashamed if he didn’t.” Roman put a hand to his forehead as if pretending to faint. “What kind of _monster_ loathes ice cream?”

“I am not a monster, regardless of my tastes.” Logan deadpanned.

“I can confirm. Logan is not a monster.” Patton said cheerfully. “He’s as sweet as ice cream!”

“What?” Logan looked baffled. “Why do I have a flavor?”

“It’s a metaphor Logan. I just meant you’re really sweet, like in general.” Patton explained, taking a few more licks of his melting ice cream.

Logan still looked baffled about flavors, but rather than explain it to him Roman just smirked into his own frozen treat.

Patton finished off his cone and sat back, patting his stomach. “Man, that was so-” He was cut off by his phone ringing and he took it out to answer. “Y’ello?”

“Patton, where are you? Where is Roman?!” Virgil yelled on the other end. Patton winced before his eyes went wide. 

“Whoops! Sorry kiddo, should have texted you. We went out to the park and for some ice cream.” Patton explained and he heard Virgil sigh on the other end.

“Oh, good. Sorry, I sorta overreacted there.”

“Not a problem!” Patton grinned. “We’ll head back home now. We were just about done anyway.”

“Oh, okay good. See you soon then.”

“Bye!” Patton hung up and turned to the borrowers. “Ready to head back home?”

Roman gave a slight nod, but he was more distracted by the conversation he had just overheard. Virgil had sounded so _panicked_. Was that a good thing? It felt like a bad thing, because it meant Virgil was clingy and if he failed another escape attempt Roman would _definitely_ be punished. But then again… well, in a strange sort of way, it was nice to hear someone care, even if Roman knew Virgil’s concern was more for his pet in general rather than Roman as an individual.

“Yes, I believe we are both finished.” Logan spoke up, collecting the empty containers to hand to Patton.

Patton took them and threw them away. “Great! Pocket or carrier?” He asked, remembering to this time.

“Carrier.” “Pocket.”

Both borrowers fought the urge to roll their eyes again at their disagreement.

“The carrier with be fine.” Roman amended his vote.

Patton nodded and took the carrier out, setting it down and waiting for both borrowers to climb on.

Logan climbed in first, watching as Roman sulked to the back. “…are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Roman lied, not wanting to discuss with a human nearby. Thankfully, Logan didn’t press any further.

Patton lifted the carrier up and started walking. It only took ten minutes before he found himself back home, Virgil ready and waiting at the door. “There you are!” Virgil said, looking at Patton and then at Roman. 

“Sorry again, Virge. I should have texted you.” Patton set the carrier down on the table.

“It’s fine, just glad to know Roman is safe.” He opened the carrier and held out his hand. “Come on Roman.”

“Wow Virgil, keep talking like that and I might think you missed me.” Roman teased, climbing on.

Virgil felt a heat rise to his cheeks. “Shut up.” He muttered. He nodded to Patton before heading back up to his room. He sat down at his desk but didn’t put Roman down yet.

“Now I’ve got you all flustered as well.” Roman practically cooed, holding up his pinky. “It’s like you’re wrapped around my little finger.”

Virgil groaned, finally putting Roman down. “Whatever, so I was a _little_ worried when I didn’t see you. You’re fine so everything is fine.”

“Why’d you panic so much, anyhow?” Roman asked, a bit of his actual curiosity creeping in. “Don’t you trust Patton?”

“No, yeah, I _do_ , I just…” He sighed. “He didn’t tell me he was going anywhere and I thought, maybe…but like I said, it’s fine. You’re here and safe.”

“C’mon, what’d you think?” Roman pressed, not letting Virgil drop it so easily.

“I…I thought you might have escaped, okay!? But…But you promised, so of course I shouldn’t have been worried in the first place, right?” Virgil turned to Roman with a small but nervous smile.

 _…ah._ “Right.” Roman gave him a smile in return, almost just as nervous but hiding it well. Was Virgil truly going to be so broken up if- no, _when_ Roman did escape?

….did Roman even care?

Virgil sighed in relief, his smile turning less nervous. “Good. That’s…good.” It looked like they were actually bonding, maybe? “So…did you want to do anything? I have another class a bit later but that’s a good two hours of free time.”

Another class. Virgil would be gone. And maybe Roman could make a break for it, if he was lucky. 

“Well, I don’t know.” Roman shrugged. “You’re the human, aren’t you supposed to make the plans? I’m just supposed to sit still and look pretty.”

“I mean, I could but I…I want you to have more of a say on what we do. ‘M trying the Patton thing where I listen to you more. Seems to be working well for him.” Virgil chuckled. “And…I want you to be happy.”

Roman still found that so baffling. The idea that he could be happy here, no matter how gilded the cage, was simply impossible. Roman was made to be free, even if the world was determined to repeatedly rip that freedom away from him.

“I like board games.” Roman admitted, shifting slightly on his feet. “It’s been a while since I’ve played, but a few of my previous owners passed the time like that. I only like it when I play on my own team though, not- not as a piece.” Roman shuddered slightly in memory.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. “They…they made you play as a piece?” What kind of person would _do_ that?

Roman rubbed at his arm, self-conscious. “Yeah, some of them. The worst being the times I had to just hold still, and get manhandled across the board like a regular inanimate object. The times I’d walk to indicated squares weren’t so bad, but still humiliating.”

“That’s…that’s _horrible_.” Virgil said. “I promise, I won’t ever make you do that.”

“Thanks.” Roman chuckled, but his heart wasn’t totally in it. After all, Virgil might get bored one day. Roman only had so many tricks.

Virgil nodded. “What game did you want to play. I think we have monopoly, sorry, uno, etc.” The human listed.

“Oh, uno is fun!” Roman perked up, recognizing the name. “It’s also fairly easy given my…er, disadvantage.”

Virgil chuckled. “Awesome. Wait, here, I’ll be right back.” The games were kept in the hall closest so Virgil went out to go and grab it.

Roman sat down, patiently waiting for Virgil to return. He could have made a run for it, but he didn’t. It would be such a small window of time, after all. No, Roman could be patient. He could do whatever it took.

Virgil came back in and he was secretly happy to see Roman hadn’t even moved. “Found it.” He took the cards out of the box and started shuffling them. “Just making sure but you know all the rules?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, although there’s an additional rule when you play with me.” Roman spoke up.

Virgil blinked. “Oh?”

“No cheating.” Roman gave him a slight glare. “I can’t hold all the cards so they’ll be on the table, face down. No peeking, and no grabbing the wrong cards if I ask for assistance, you cheeky emo devil.”

Virgil held his hands up. “No cheating, got it.” He passed out the cards and set it up. “Alright, borrowers first.”

“I like that rule.” Roman grinned, lifting up his cards to peek at what he had. Satisfied, Roman dragged a red four over and placed it on the middle stack.

Virgil hummed before placing a yellow 4 on top. “So, which owner did you play this with?”

Roman paused, placing his yellow seven up before he answered. He almost never spoke of his old owners, despite them often surfacing in his thoughts. “Rebekah.” Roman answered finally. “I mean, a few liked games, but she liked to, ah, play with me the most. She was ten when we met.”

Virgil winced. “That’s… _way_ too young to have a borrower.” In his personal opinion anyway. A child wasn’t meant to be around borrowers. “How…how long were you with her?” He asked, placing a yellow 5 down.

“Nearly a year.” Roman explained, tugging a green five up. “And I wasn’t _Rebekah’s_ borrower, officially at least, though I might as well have been. She paid me the most attention. But that was… well, it was a family actually. George and Mary were her parents.”

“Geez…I’m sorry.” Virgil said, not knowing what else _to_ say. He put down a color changing card. “Blue.”

“How dare you.” Roman glared playfully at Virgil. “New rule, the borrower must win.”

“Now that’s not a rule I will follow.” Virgil smirked. “If you don’t got any blue then you gotta draw a card.”

“Yes, I know how UNO works.” Roman huffed, dramatically stomping over to the pile looking a bit like a pouting child.

Virgil chuckled as he waited to see how many cards Roman would have to draw.

Roman threw the three cards back to his hand, stubbornly placing a blue 3 onto the pile.

Virgil smirked. “Hey, I don’t think you grabbed enough cards there.” He placed down a blue draw four.

Roman let out a loud groan, pointedly glaring at Virgil as he drew the four cards. “I loathe you.”

“Aww, love ya too.” Virgil laughed. He put down a blue 7.

Roman went back, taking a few minutes to resort his expanded hand. He sorted by color, re-evaluating his haul.

“Rebekah wasn’t so bad.” Roman suddenly blurted, not sure why he felt the need to say it.

Virgil blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Huh?” 

Roman cringed, hating himself for bringing this up and hating himself more for not stopping. “You asked once if I missed any of my old owners. I don’t. But there… it was better than the others, I suppose.”

Roman was quiet for a moment, giving his cards more attention than was strictly necessary. “Rebekah was too young for borrowers, but she was gentle for her age. It wasn’t so terrible. At least I came out sometimes, you know? And families- yeah, they’re kind of neat, even if it’s not _your_ family but I don’t know, sometimes it’s nice to feel like you’re a part of something… even if you were never a part of it at all.” 

After all, the fact they had never come looking said enough about how much they cared when he left. 

“Roman…” Virgil looked down, staring at his cards. “I know I said this already and it makes no difference but I’m sorry you were separated from your family. I’m…a little scared to ask about your other owners, if a ten year old was the best of them.”

Roman chuckled a bit darkly. “I meant the household. George and Mary were kind, in a human way. There was a dynamic between them that helped. Maybe it’s just that sensation of not being solely focused on entertaining one person. That’s mostly what happened with the others, sooner or later owners get bored of me.”

“That’s stupid.” Virgil said, eyes hard. “You’re not a-a _toy_ that people can just stop paying attention to. You deserve so much better than that!”

Roman blinked, shocked by Virgil’s outburst. “W-what?”

Virgil felt heat rise to his cheeks for the second time. “I-I just…you do. You deserve so much better and I hope…I hope I’m doing a good job. And not making you feel like…like that. Like a toy.” Virgil looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roman paused, re-evaluating his feelings. Did Virgil make him feel like that? Certainly in the beginning, with all the manhandling and tossing and name-calling. Now… now Virgil was just making him feel like one very confused borrower.

“…draw four.” Roman deflected, placing a card on the pile.

Virgil sighed, taking the cards. He looked down at them, eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t quite sure what Roman’s deflection meant, but he could guess. “I’ll try to be better.” Virgil said, determined.

“I believe you.” Roman said, and for once he almost did believe it.

But then his collar jangled again, making a noise to remind him of his place in the world as he placed another card up.

Virgil put another card of his down, biting his lip. “If…If Rebekah wasn’t so bad…then why did you still escape?” Virgil asked a bit hesitant but his curiosity won out.

“‘ _Wasn’t so bad_ ’ isn’t exactly my ideal state of living.” Roman almost snorted. “I had a better thing going there, and sometimes with the others I wished I was back with her family instead, but I could never stay.” _I was still a pet, after all._ Roman thought to himself, _just as I am here._

“…Oh.” Virgil shifted through his cards. “You’ve uh…you’ve had quite the life, huh?” What with so many owners and escaping so much. And even being a wild borrower as a kid.

“You’re talking as though it’s already over.” Roman smiled, this time a bit more genuine as he took his turn. “I’m only 23, I’ve got plenty of adventures that await!”

Virgil blinked. “Whoa, wait a second, you’re _older_ than me?” Virgil looked Roman over but he just couldn’t see it.

“I _am_?” Roman looked mighty pleased with this revelation. “Why, how old are you, then?”

Virgil pouted. “I just turned 22.” Virgil revealed. “Well, that’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.” Roman shrugged. 

Virgil looked down and smirked, his mood changing in an instant. “Oh, you can say that again.” He put down a card. “Uno.”

“What? Hey!” Roman’s face fell into a scowl, realizing he hadn’t been paying attention. He looked through his deck again, trying to find any cards that might stop Virgil from winning. “Cheater.”

“Not a cheater, just a great uno player.” Virgil teased, chuckling.

“How dare you disrespect your elders like this, young man.” Roman growled, throwing up a green four and hoping for the best.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You aren’t _that_ much older than me. And also…” Virgil put his last card down. “I win.” He grinned.

“Definitely cheating.” Roman crossed his arms, giving Virgil a good-natured smirk.

Virgil chuckled before he glanced over at the clock. “Oh wow, that went by fast. I gotta head out here soon.” He started cleaning up their game, setting it off to the side. “Sorry to cut it short, maybe we can play some other games when I get back?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Roman agreed. “Then I can put you little whippersnapper in your place.”

“Okay, enough with the being older stuff, it’s already old.” Virgil said but he was smiling. “Alright, in the enclosure you go.”

“That joke’s not as old as me.” Roman retorted, waving him off as he walked into the borrower home without complaint.

Virgil groaned. “Whatever. I got to go. See you in two hours!” Virgil called back before leaving the room.

Two hours. What was Roman going to do with all that time? Perhaps he could spend it reorganizing his closet, so that he actually knew what the heck he had thrown in there. Or he could…

Roman paused, a slow realization coming to him. He hadn’t heard that familiar click of the lock. Was he just imagining things? Could it really be that easy? Roman crept up to the door, almost hesitant as he put his hand on the handle.

It opened.

Roman gasped, peering out into the room. Was his luck really turning around? Surely Virgil wasn’t _this_ dumb. He would be back any second now to lock the door… but no, as a few minutes ticked by Roman quickly realized he wouldn’t be coming back. Either Virgil had forgotten completely, or… he trusted him. It was a shame that Roman would have to break that trust, but it was Virgil’s loss, not his own. 

Rushing back into the mansion, Roman was quick to grab up the bag he prepared for just such an occasion. He dashed out onto the desk, grabbing a few spare office supplies he knew would come in handy. The Lamp still sat at the back of the desk, and Roman slid down the cord with ease.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Roman re-evaluated his plan. He’d have to be careful; after all, Patton was still home, this could go poorly. Roman snuck over to Virgil’s bedroom door, shimmying beneath it with a grunt and popping up the other side. He jogged down the hall, keeping an eye out for the other human, but it seemed Lady Luck really was on his side as Patton must have been cooped up in his room.

 _I’m nearly there!_ Roman felt adrenaline pumping through his veins as the front door came into his line of sight. He was tense, expecting any moment for Virgil to come back through and ruin everything. It would be bad enough to get caught again, but this close Roman was also in danger of being hit with the door itself.

By some miracle, the door stayed shut. This was even a tighter squeeze, but after several stressful minutes of scooting Roman sat up on the other side.

Roman blinked, putting his hand up to block out the sun. The _sun_. Though he had been outside only a few hours ago, this felt different because he was breathing the sweet scent of freedom. A grin broke out across Roman’s face, the borrower feeling his heart pounding in elation. This was how it was meant to be- no owners telling Roman what to do, no walls holding him in. Roman was a free man who could do what he wanted, and this time he planned to stay that way.


	11. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is looking frantically for his borrower, Patton is doing his best to help, and Logan is uncertain where his loyalties should lie.

Patton grinned as he set Logan down on his desk. “So! What did you want to do? Because I’ve got games, we could watch a movie or maybe just talk?” Patton listed out.

“I don’t have a particular preference.” Logan assured him. “I am willing to participate in most activities but now that I have the capacity to do so I intend on informing you when an experience becomes unpleasant.”

Patton nodded. “Sounds good! I think a movie would be good then, just to wind down from all that sun and sugar.” Patton chuckled and opened his laptop to pick out a movie on netflix. “Are you okay here, or do you wanna move to my bed? It might be more comfortable to lay down and watch it.”

“I’m comfortable here.” Logan answered.

“Okay!” Patton said and then looked through the movies. He hummed until he came across one he had seen before but figured Logan might enjoy watching. He pressed play on it and leaned back. “This is a good one.” Patton commented with a grin.

“What is it?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“It’s kind of similar to the first one we watched yesterday. But different, of course.” Patton chuckled. “Just watch, it’s starting!” Patton turned his attention back to it.

As the movie progressed, it was clear that, just like the first movie, this was also had a pet borrower in it.

“I did not understand the first film, just as I do not understand this.” Logan looked somewhere between confused or unsettled. “Why do they feel the compulsory need to drag their borrowers along? No one wants to witness all of this courting.”

Patton shrugged. “Well, that’s what people do with their pets. They don’t want to leave them alone, so they bring them along.” He explained.

“That seems impractical, as well as demeaning.” Logan huffed. “And on the human side of the plot, it’s unrealistic. They only knew each other for a short amount of time before confessing their love and beginning an arduous journey.”

Patton chuckled. “Heh, yeah, a lot of movies do that. There’s only so much you can put in two and a half hours, after all.” He paused, glancing down at Logan. “And why would that be demeaning? Wouldn’t you want to be included on a trip instead of stuck at home by yourself?”

“It depends on the venture; I would much rather be left to my own devices than dragged along as an accessory for a romantic getaway.” Logan clarified.

“I…guess I see your point.” Patton said before turning back to the movie. As it turned out, the borrower had a bigger role to play as he was tasked with delivering the wedding ring to the girl. “Oh, see! There was a reason the borrower came along!”

“Even from a cinematic point that doesn’t make sense.” Logan furrowed his brow. “They made no indication that this would be vital to their relationship- why are they highlighting it? It’s just an excuse to have the borrower in the background for the rest of the film. Not to mention, a ring of that size would be far more strenuous to carry. It’s clearly a fake.”

“It’s romantic?” Patton said, though unsure. “And really?” It didn’t _seem_ like it would be that heavy.

“Do you see the amount of gemstones on that ring?” Logan pointed to the screen. “And you must account for that weight of the band itself as well. Besides, the action isn’t ‘romantic’ if the borrower is not an important part of the romance itself.”

“I mean…he’s their pet. People do that with pets all the time since they consider them part of their family and all. I’ve seen a ton of movie where dogs gave the ring. It’s not…uncommon.” Patton explained.

“It may be a common action, but that doesn’t ensure that it’s moral or practical.” Logan argued. “Is it truly acceptable if the borrower is uncomfortable or in pain?”

Patton’s eyes widened. “N-No! Of course not…but wouldn’t the borrowers have said something then?”

“I imagine they would, but humans seldom listen.” Logan explained. “It’s why I was collared in the first place. And again, in this particular instance, I believe the act is merely staged.”

Patton looked down, fidgeting with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. “You didn’t deserve to be shock collared.”

“That is a correct statement.” Logan agreed. “It was a violation of my basic rights and a restriction of my free speech, although there are no legal consequences for such unethical actions to my knowledge.”

No, no there wasn’t. Patton paused the movie, turning to Logan. “Logan…do borrowers like being pets?”

Logan frowned, surprised by the question. “No, I hardly think anyone would enjoy this demeaning treatment.”

Patton deflated and looked down. “And…I’m guessing that includes you as well?”

Logan was more confused. “Of course, it would only be natural that I would draw my conclusions from personal experience. I’ve lived my seventeen years completely in entrapment, either of a cruel or neutral nature. A borrower existence is not particularly pleasant.”

Patton felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. “W-We were always taught…that borrowers _needed_ to be looked after. That they liked being pets…I never thought twice about it…” How could he not have?

Now Logan was downright startled, with no knowledge of how to possibly approach this situation. It was a clearly ridiculous belief, but Logan worried if he stated such he might send Patton further into this worrying spiral. “Why are you crying?”

“B-Because…” Logan’s question only caused him to cry more. “I…I should have realized sooner. We-We _all_ should have! I don’t… _you_ aren’t…” Patton could barely get any words out as he wiped at his eyes. Was the world really so cruel that it had convinced so many people that this was _okay_. Even…even _him._

“Patton, what are you attempting to communicate?” Logan pressed.

Patton’s heart beat rapidly inside his chest as he lowered his hands and stared openly at Logan. “You’re…You’re a _person_.” And saying it out loud, something he really should have known all along, caused him to cry again.

Logan’s eyes darted around, desperate for a way out of this uncomfortable situation. “Given your reaction, I assume this is a new revelation then?”

Patton nodded. “I know…that’s _so_ bad! I…I should have realized…from the beginning.” He met Logan’s eyes. “I’m…I’m _so_ sorry, Logan.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Logan felt exasperated. “And was it not obvious from my identical anatomy, ability to speak and rational thought?”

“It…should have been, huh?” Patton continued to wipe his eyes, slowly calming himself down. “I’m apologizing…because yeah, I _should_ have realized it sooner. Like…forever ago. But I…didn’t. And a part of me wants to blame the world but…it’s also on me too, isn’t it?” He sniffed.

“Perhaps; it’s a complex issue of societal norms and personal bias- I’m sorry, what exactly does this mean?” Logan asked. “I understand and appreciate your delayed epiphany that I’m hardly different from a human being, but how does this affect this relationship going forward?”

Patton blinked, that was a good question. “Well…what do _you_ want? Like, truly want. If…If that’s letting you go and living free then…I’ll let you go. Because you deserve to make your own decisions now.”

Logan blinked. That was… a _lot_ of pressure. Logan had never even considered what he wanted for his future, knowing it was not his choice to make; rather, Logan was content to fight his battles moment to moment. 

“I…would not know the first thing about survival if I were released.” Logan admitted, slowly remembering his conversation with Roman earlier.

“Oh…right, I guess you wouldn’t, growing up in captivity huh?” Patton bit his lip. “You _could_ …stay with me?”

“Up until now I had assumed that was the default.” Logan scuffed his shoe against the desk. Was that what he wanted? It wasn’t terrible here, but Logan had never been given such a choice before. He had no idea what options were available.

“You don’t have to! This is your decision after all and you don’t have to answer now but if you _do_ stay…I promise to not treat you like a pet anymore.” Patton promised, putting his hands over his heart.

The complete 180 change baffled Logan. “I honestly do not know what I want… but I was content to stay here before your revelation, and my position on the matter has not changed.”

Patton nodded. “Okay…Just let me know if you ever change your mind. And! Feel free _to_ speak your mind. Whenever. Don’t think of yourself as a pet anymore but like a…a roommate!” Patton exclaimed with a grin.

“A roommate.” Logan tried out the term. It was certainly odd- the only arrangement like that Logan could have pictured prior was if Patton got a second borrower and had them share an enclosure.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun! And I…I won’t lock the enclosure anymore. It’ll just be your room. I could…I could even move it into the guest bedroom, if you wanted more privacy.” Patton suggested. He wanted Logan to feel as comfortable as possible.

“There’s a guest bedroom?” Logan seemed surprised by this knowledge. 

“Yeah! We like to have it in case any family or friends come over. Although that rarely happens and we mostly use it for storage.” Patton laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “But we can turn it into your room if you wanted!”

“I do not require that much space… the privacy might be intriguing but it would likely be most convenient to stay here, if I’m not intruding.” Once again, Logan was at a loss as to what to choose.

“Of course you’re not. Like I said, it’s all up to you. I’d be happy to have you stay in here with me.” Patton grinned. In fact, he was happy Logan wanted to stay at all.

“This is… a lot to process.” Logan admitted. “Change can be overwhelming. For now, I think it would be most ideal to stick closely to the routine that was in development.”

Patton slowly nodded. “Okay. I think we can do that.” He grinned. “Did you want to watch another movie?” Patton suggested. “One without borrowers acting as pets?”

“That would be acceptable.” Logan agreed. “Although preferably one with a more intriguing and believable plot.”

Patton chuckled. “I…think I might know of one.” He searched netflix and chose Big Hero 6. He grinned and pressed play. 

**——————————————**

When Virgil got back from his second exam, he was ready to never go to school again and to stay in his room forever. The test had been _hard_ and he was just happy it was over. He went up the stairs, hearing the sound coming from Patton’s room and smiling slightly at the tell signs of Big Hero 6. He rolled his eyes fondly before entering his room.

“Roman, I’m back.” He said as he set his bag down by his desk. He looked into Roman’s enclosure. Frowning when he didn’t see any lights on. “Roman?” He pushed the button to unlock the house but instead, he heard the click of it _locking_. His eyes widened.

He hadn’t locked it before he left.

Worry coursed through him and he unlocked it again and opened the enclosure up. “Roman? Come on dude, where are you?” He looked in every room, even took a peek in the bathroom despite himself but there was no one there.

Had…had Roman actually _left_. Even after he had promised? No…No, maybe Roman was just with Patton? Yeah, that had to be it! Patton must have come in and offered Roman a chance to get in on the movie marathon him and Logan planned on having. He’ll walk into Patton’s room and Roman will be there. Virgil was overreacting, as always.

But when Virgil went into Patton’s room and looked around, the only borrower he saw was Logan. 

“Kiddo?” Patton asked, gaining his attention. The movie had been paused and Patton was now focused on him, eyebrows furrowed. “What happened? Is something wrong?”

“I…” Virgil ran a hand down his face. “I think…I think Roman is gone…”

Patton blinked. “W-What?”

“Gone?” Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “Gone…where?”

“I don’t know!” Virgil admitted. “I-I forgot to lock his enclosure but he had _promised_ that he wouldn’t leave and now he could be _anywhere_ and-”

“Whoa! Kiddo, calm down.” Patton interrupted, standing up and placing a comforting and grounding hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Maybe he just decided to take a walk around the house?”

Virgil let out a deep breath. “Y-Yeah…maybe.” That could be it.

Patton nodded. “We’ll help you look for him. Right, Logan?”

Logan paused, suddenly remembering the brief and confusing interaction he had with Roman earlier in the day.

_“Do you want to get out of here? … You, me, freedom… we can live our own lives, away from all the humans…”_

Logan felt conflicted. On the one hand, Roman was quite obnoxious and he didn’t owe Roman anything. On the other hand, Patton was beginning to prove himself trustworthy but he was still human. Should he tell Patton what he heard? But wasn’t it cruel to drag Roman back here if he wanted to go? Patton had been willing to release Logan, and just because he was incapable didn’t mean Roman was- in fact, Logan felt almost a bit hurt Roman hadn’t brought him along because Logan would have wanted to be a valuable ally.

When Patton didn’t hear anything, he turned to look at Logan. “Logan?”

Logan jumped, realizing he had forgotten to answer. “I don’t see how I would be of much use.” Logan decided. “You two can certainly cover more ground than myself.”

“True but you are the only one of us to be able to fit in places Roman would be able to fit in.” Patton said. Virgil, for his part, was bouncing back and forth on his feet. He was both impatient and panicking. 

“I’m going to start looking.” Virgil announced and went back to his room to scope it out. Patton wanted to help but he turned back to Logan first to see what he would say.

“I can certainly investigate where you see fit.” Logan agreed hesitantly, feeling uncertain if he had a moral obligation to ‘out’ Roman should the borrower be found. “But I still see little to no point.”

Patton smiled and held out his hand for Logan.

Logan climbed on, wondering why he felt such a pit of dread in his stomach. He hoped Roman would remain undiscovered so Logan wouldn’t have to make a decision.

The three searched the entire house. When Virgil found no sign of Roman in his room, he scoped out the rest of the second floor, Patton sticking to the first. Logan helped a little with places like underneath the couch and behind the bookshelf but still, Roman wasn’t found. 

It had been hours at this point. The sun was starting to set and Virgil paced back and forth, pulling at his hair in worry. “Where could he be?! We searched the whole house and he isn’t…” He wasn’t here.

Patton frowned and looked around. “Do you think…he got outside?”

Virgil snapped his head over to Patton. “I…well, I mean, if he isn’t in the house…” Where else could he have gone? Virgil’s heart fell as he realized Roman really did escape. Breaking his ‘promise’. 

…Could Virgil really blame him though?

“Maybe he’s still near the house? We could look outside before it gets too dark?” Patton suggested and Virgil nodded numbly. He had a feeling Roman wouldn’t be found, though.

They went to the front door and Virgil cupped his hands over his mouth. “Roman!”

“How will we spot him in the darkness if he does not want to be found?” Logan asked quietly.

Patton bit his lip. Logan did have a point.

But Virgil just shook his head. “No, we…we _have_ to find him. It’s…it’s not safe out here.” There were a number of dangers, including other humans that could just up and pick Roman up and then Virgil really would never see him again.

“Come on, we’ll use our phone flashlights.” Virgil said, already taking his out and crouching to search through the bushes. Patton sighed but took out his phone, and started searching too, still holding Logan in his free hand.

Two more hours passed…and Roman hadn’t been found. The humans and borrower piled back into the house as night had fully taken over. Patton looked over at Virgil sadly as Virgil through his hair, pulling at it harshly.

“Virgil-”

“I just don’t understand. I thought we were getting along! Why would he…why would he just _leave_ like that?” Virgil yelled, placing his head in his hands.

———————————————-

Logan tensed, the raised human voice putting him on edge. “What… what gave you the indication you were getting along?”

—————————————–

Virgil glanced over at Logan. “We talked, he told me things about his past…and we had fun playing games…at least, I _thought_ we were having fun.” But if Roman had still decided to escape then maybe it had all been an act. The thought made Virgil’s heart drop.

“And when did all that occur?” Logan asked, trying to piece together the timeline to see where his conversation this morning fell.

“Last night was when we talked. Earlier today we were playing uno and talking a bit more.” Virgil revealed. “Which is why I’m so _confused_. Was Roman just…acting then?” Could he even believe anything Roman had told him? But…he had sounded so sincere.

“I’m so sorry, kiddo.” Patton said, placing his free hand on Virgil’s arm.

Logan bit his lip, uncertain. It was clear Roman was an excellent actor, given the performance he would put on for the humans versus when they were alone. Not to mention, he had a habit of making some jest at Logan and then turning around and acting all innocent to cover up. Logan didn’t know _what_ to believe about his fellow borrower. 

“I think…I think we should head to bed. It’s getting late.” Patton suggested gently but Virgil still whirled around to him, eyes wide.

“What? No! We have to keep looking!” Virgil tried to pull away but Patton held onto him.

“Virgil, it’s already late. I hate it as much as you but there isn’t anything we can do. Not at this hour. Maybe in the morning you can call the shelter?” Patton said with a gentle smile. Virgil stared at him for a moment before deflating.

“How do you even expect me to sleep?” He was still so worried.

Patton winced. “I know but…please just try? You won’t find him if your exhausted.” 

Patton, of course, had a point but that didn’t mean Virgil liked it any better. But he sighed and gave in. “Fine. But I’m getting up early.” Patton nodded. That was fine by him, as long as Virgil got a few hours of sleep.

“Alright, goodnight Virgil.” Patton said, before heading up the stairs with Logan in hand. 

Virgil thought about following him up but he glanced towards the living room he was in. It…was possible they could have missed a few places? Virgil took out his phone flashlight, silently apologized to Patton and proceeded to continue his search.


	12. Cat got your Roman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For being an Outie borrower, Roman is really bad at surviving outside.

There were a lot of things that had gone wrong in Roman’s life- this was one of them.

To clarify, the escape had been going _great_. Roman had managed to make his way a full block away from the apartment before it even got dark, ducking through the underbrush and carefully timing his darts out in the open. He mostly stuck to front gardens, knowing it was more covered and less likely to be inspected without anybody out for gardening today. 

Down past the edge of the block, Roman had discovered an oak tree, with acorns scattered around the base. Not believing his luck, Roman also discovered a little stream of freshwater nearby as well. It was hardly a trickle to a human, but to Roman it meant everything. This could be the perfect place to set up a base, especially after he began to dig a small burrow beneath the tree roots.

Unfortunately, it was during this last task that Roman ran into trouble. He was digging long into the night, hard at work carving out a suitable home. The night made him tense; too many predators came out to prowl, looking for an easy meal. He wished he could finish faster, feeling like there were eyes on his back. 

Roman tensed, realizing that feeling had never been wrong. He turned, spotting the glowing yellow eyes peering at him through the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, Roman could see the shadowy figure’s tail swishing back and forth, ready to pounce.

“…crap.” Roman cursed, dashing over the tree root and towards the brambles. He knew he had no hope of outrunning a cat, but the coverage slowed the beast down long enough that he might have a change. The creature kept meowling incessantly, swiping its paws into the bush of his most recent hiding place and breaking off some of the branches.

“Go _away,_ you furball!” Roman screeched, dodging out of the way just in time as the claws came for him again. At this rate the whole neighborhood would be woken up. Why couldn’t Kitty of Hell just give up the chase? Time dragged on, Roman’s adrenaline soon beginning to fade as he sluggishly repeated his actions, his dodges getting slower. How long had they been at this game of cat and borrower? Minutes? Hours? It was hard to tell; all Roman knew, was that unless something changed soon, he very well might lose this time. 

Lost in his thoughts, Roman was too slow and felt a sudden agonizing sensation rip through his right half as those wretched claws cut his arm and side. He yelled, shouting off every borrower curse he knew in the feline’s face, adrenaline spiked back up and he pressed himself further into the brambles that only irritated his wounds further.

The sound of faint shout caught a man’s attention and he shone his phone light near the base of a tree. It was there he saw a cat, eagerly pawing at something. As a few words reached the man’s ears, he could only assume the cat was after an escaped borrower. He had come across a few in his time. Especially since he was one to take nightly walks like this.

He shooed away the cat before kneeling down and using his phone to see if it was in fact a borrower or not.

Roman tensed, raising a hand to block out the light and noticing the human peering down at him. The borrower groaned, knowing there was no use running in this state but still feeling absolutely pathetic. He had only been gone a number of _hours_ and was already caught again because of a stupid alley cat.

“Well, how did a little thing like you get all the way out here?” The man spoke, reaching out and grabbing the borrower in a gentle fist. He noticed the collar right away. “And looks like someone might be missing you.”

Roman just glared at him, hating how he knew that might even be true. No, no it wasn’t… Virgil would have noticed he was missing by now. He was probably furious with him and never wanted to see Roman again.

“Welp, let’s get you to the shelter so they can contact your owner.” The man said. Technically, the shelter wasn’t open but there was always someone there to take any found borrowers. The man entered and handed the borrower over before tipping his hat and leaving. The woman at the front looked the borrower over, looking closely at the collar and putting it in her notes to call it in the morning.

“Well, looks like you got into quite the fight.” The woman mused, noticing the injuries.

“It was a stray cat.” Roman grumbled, knowing the shelter’s process by now. Hopefully that mangy calico didn’t have any sort of disease.

The woman hummed and took Roman into the back real quick. She wasn’t the resident vet so all she could do was wrap the injury up to the best of her ability. “There we go, hopefully that will last until morning.” She then took him into the main area and set him up in his own cage. “Alright, we’ll call your owner in the morning.” And with that, she left.

Roman sunk to the floor, putting his head between his knees. It didn’t matter. None of this mattered. He knew Virgil would react the same as the others, getting pissed over the phone and disowning him on the spot. Nobody wanted a borrower who slipped away, it was a breach of trust and too much trouble. More specifically, nobody wanted _him_.

Why hadn’t he just stayed put? Virgil had been right, Roman had a good thing going there. Even if it was just a few days, Roman had _fun_. Maybe it was because he got away so fast that Roman still held the human in such a positive light (humans were often nicer the first week or so), but somehow Roman knew that on the list of ‘owners he didn’t completely despise’ Virgil had somehow wriggled his way to the top.

Roman didn’t know how to feel about that, especially since he would likely never see Virgil again.

**————————————————**

Patton came down the stairs bright and early to see Virgil passed out on the couch. He frowned and already knew what Virgil had been up to for most, if not all, night. He sighed and decided to let Virgil sleep as he went into the kitchen.

However, that was when Virgil’s phone went off, jarring him awake. He blinked down at the unfamiliar number before answering it. “‘Lo?” He said, still tired.

“Is this Virgil Storm?” The voice asked.

“Yeah, this is him. What’s this about?” If this was another scam thing…

“I am Holly Beckett of the Borrower Shelter here in town and a borrower by the name of Roman was just dropped off here last night.” Virgil shot up, suddenly wide awake.

“You have Roman?” As soon as he got the confirmation, he was already putting on his shoes. “I’ll be right there!” He exclaimed, wasting no time as he hung up and grabbed his keys.

Patton, hearing Virgil yell, had come out of the kitchen. “Roman was found?”

Virgil nodded. “I’ll be back.” He said before rushing out the door.

Virgil burst through the shelter door, going up to the front desk as he panted. “I’m…Virgil Storm. I’m here for Roman.” He said through breaths.

“Of course, he’s in there in cage A7.” She handed him the keys and Virgil took them before going into the room. His eyes landed on the cage-and Roman-almost immediately.

“Roman!”

Roman jolted, painfully torn from his existential musing by a very familiar voice. He blinked, looking up and trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Virgil was _here?_

But… oh god, this was a horrible thing, right? Roman had never had to face the consequences of his actions before. Virgil must be _furious_ with him if he came all this way. Was he going to beat him up or something? Would the shelter let him do that? Probably, if he hadn’t been officially disowned yet. In his fear Roman scooted back, clutching the traitorous tag that had gotten him into this mess. It was always better on the times when he was recaptured _after_ he had removed the collar.

“Oh my gosh, you’re here! You’re _okay_.” Virgil fiddled with the lock before opening the door and gently grabbing Roman. He briefly held him to his chest, just taking a moment to calm his nerves and tell himself that _Roman is okay. He’s here and he’s safe._

Roman let out a tense gasp of air, cringing as his injuries were jostled. His mind felt like it was short-circuiting, trying to figure out just what game Virgil was playing. Was he acting nice for the shelter workers? Was… was he going to actually _take Roman back_?

Oh, Roman was _definitely_ in trouble.

Virgil pulled Roman away, looking him over. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the mess of bandages. “What happened?” He asked softly, hovering a finger over it.

Roman grimaced. Great- now Virgil was going to make fun of him for not being able to take on a cat of all things. Cats were quite a formidable foe, but humans often saw them as cute little furballs rather than the demons Roman knew.

“A…cat found me first.” Roman was hesitant to explain, confused about how soft Virgil’s concern was; the shelter workers weren’t going to hear him at that volume.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “A _cat_.” Virgil hissed out. That wasn’t good, especially if it had been a stray. He probably needed to set up an appointment with a vet…

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that. Get you properly bandaged and looked at. But first, we’re going home, okay?” Virgil said, voice still gentle. But as his panic was leaving him, a new emotion was growing bigger. Betrayal. Roman had lied after all…and Virgil was a bit upset over it.

But he could deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to focus on getting Roman home.

“ _Seriously_?” Roman said incredulously, a wave of surprise and fear overcoming him all at once. This had never happened before. Roman didn’t have a plan for this, and that made him very, very nervous.

Virgil looked down at Roman and remembered back to what he had been told. “I told you Roman. The cycle ends here, with me. We’re going home.” And having a nice, long talk, Virgil thought as he started out of the shelter, nodding at the woman in the front before he left.

Roman felt such conflicting feelings inside his chest, his face turning ashen. There was a small spark of something positive in him, a little light beam that couldn’t help but be amazed that Virgil had told the truth. Virgil _wanted_ him…. Of course, the fact that Virgil most likely wanted him back now so that Virgil could _kill_ him was putting a bit of a damper on Roman’s revelation. 

What would Virgil do? Take away his things? Make him play games the way he loathed? Toss him around and taunt him about all the secrets he had so foolishly spilled? How was he _ever_ going to escape again? Virgil would certainly become the world’s strictest owner, keeping Roman on a short leash. Oh geez, what if he really _did_ get a leash? Roman hated those more than he hated collars because they put a direct limit on his freedom. 

And then, suppose Roman _did_ get free. The second he ended up back at the shelter, Virgil would be there to pick him up and punish him again. Over and over. He knew now that Virgil was just as stubborn as himself, and though the cycle of new owners might have ended… a new cycle might be beginning.

Virgil was silent the rest of the way home, holding Roman against his chest. He pushed the door open and noticed Patton and Logan sat down eating breakfast. Patton perked up when he saw Roman in Virgil’s hands. “Oh Roman! I’m so glad you’re okay.” Patton said, smiling softly.

“For the most part.” Virgil said. “He got a little roughed up by a cat before he was found but he’ll be fine.” He explained. Patton’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you poor kiddo…” He couldn’t imagine how terrifying that must have been.

Logan felt his back muscles tense, observing the way Roman’s eyes darted around similar to a caged animal. It was certainly apparent Roman was _not_ happy to be here, despite the fact that leaving seemed to have resulted in injury.

“Yeah.” Virgil agreed. “I’m gonna go upstairs.” He looked down and noticed the full breakfast Patton had made. He bit his lip. “Uh, could you-”

“I’ll save you two some, don’t worry.” Patton grinned and Virgil sent him a grateful one in return.

“Thanks Pat.” And with that, he walked up the stairs. He stopped by the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and then to his room. He shut the door behind him before gently setting Roman down.

“Alright, first things first.” Virgil opened up the kit. “Let’s fix up that wound a bit better.”

“I- it’s fine.” Roman lied, playing with the edge of the bandage.

“Come on, Roman.” Virgil sighed. He cut up a piece of gauze and took out the lotion. “We need to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”

“Pretty sure if it’s going to be infected, it already is.” Roman almost attempted humor. “Cat claws aren’t exactly sanitary.”

Virgil frowned. “We’ll have to schedule a vet visit then.” He said more to himself. He reached forward and gently started undoing the bandages already around Roman.

Roman shuddered. A vet appointment? He _loathed_ the vet. It was always so demeaning, with the veterinarians just forcing him to do things instead of asking him to move himself. And whenever something _was_ wrong the humans would just discuss it over his head like he wasn’t even there, not letting Roman have a say in his own health.

Virgil discarded the old bandages before placing a dab of the ointment on his finger. “Okay, this might sting a little.” He warned before gently applying it to Roman’s side.

“Ow!” Roman jerked away from the touch with a hiss. “You said a _little_.”

Virgil winced. “Sorry, sorry but I’ve gotten rub this in.” He said, doing just that. “There, now just gotta bandage you back up.” He took the gauze he cut up and started to wrap it around Roman.

Roman expected the bandages to be pulled taunt, a clear indicator of Virgil’s wrath. He sucked in his breath, preparing, and was surprised when the bandages were applied almost delicately. Clearly, whatever Virgil wanted with him, Roman still had to be in good health. Not exactly the brightest of thoughts.

“All done.” Virgil said, taking his hands away. The bandages stayed in place and he then busied himself with putting everything away and closing the first aid kit. 

He turned to look at Roman, a mixture of feelings coming up now that he was no longer distracted. He took in a deep breath. “Roman…we need to talk about this.”

 _Uh oh._ Roman shifted on his feet, trying to decide if it was better or worse to look Virgil in the eye. He felt like a coward when he looked away so Roman forced himself to meet Virgil’s gaze, deciding that this was definitely worse. He tried to make out what was happening in the human’s head, but the eyes gave no hints.

“I just…I don’t _understand_. I-I thought we were _bonding_. Having fun. Was that all just an act? Were you just lying to me? Was _everything_ you told me a lie?” Virgil asked, his feelings rising with each question until he was pulling at his hair as he desperately looked at Roman for the answers.

“No!” Roman shrunk in on himself, feeling scared and guilty and confused. “No, I assure you, I was _not_ lying. Wait, that’s a lie, because I was lying about the promising to not escape…obviously.”

Well, Virgil was glad that everything else was true, like Roman’s past. But he still had questions. “…Why? I thought we were doing _better_. I thought…” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “I thought we were getting along.”

“Well, ah, we… were, I suppose.” Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “In a way, at least. I was having fun, I’ll admit.”

“Then why did you still escape.” Virgil asked softly. “I mean, do you know how _worried_ I was! I got maybe an hour of sleep last night because I spend the whole night looking for you!” Virgil exclaimed a bit louder than he probably should have this close to the borrower.

Roman frowned, confused by this new piece of information. He had definitely escaped too early, then, if Virgil was so concerned. Roman hadn’t let the appeal of a new borrower wear off. 

“I told you, I don’t want a ‘not-so-bad’ experience.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

“Well then _tell_ me what I can do to make it great. Tell me how I can be better. I want you to be _happy_ here, Roman. I…I want you to like me.” Virgil admitted, looking away. 

“I know!” Roman snapped, channeling all his confusing emotions into anger as he watched Virgil mope. This, at least, felt familiar. “I know you do, I get it, you’re one of the rare humans who actually cares about what I think, but you still don’t care about anything that matters! I don’t care _who_ it’s with, I don’t want to be caged!” 

Roman grabbed at the tag of his collar, frustrated tears coming to his eyes. “I don’t want to be collared! I don’t want to be _owned_! I’m my own person with my own life and I’m sick and tired of humans making my decisions for me for your own _selfish_ wants.”

Virgil flinched back, looking back at Roman with wide eyes. He felt his heart beat fast as he furrowed his eyebrows and took in everything that Roman said. His words struck a chord in him and Virgil realized that…maybe he had known all along? And he had just ignored it?

Virgil didn’t know what was worse.

“Roman…I…” His voice trailed off. He had no idea what to say to something like _that._ “I…didn’t know…” Virgil winced. Yeah, that was the absolute wrong thing to say.

“Stop it.” Roman scowled, gesturing wildly to all of Virgil. “Stop… _that_. Why are you sulking? Stop playing around. I know you must be absolutely furious with me, so- so stop playing the victim and just get _mad_ already.”

Now Virgil was even _more_ confused. “Roman…I’m not mad. I won’t lie and say I’m not _upset_ but-but…” Virgil’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize what Roman was thinking. “Roman, I’m not going to _punish_ you.”

“What?” Roman squinted, his heart still racing and his stomach still feeling like a rock. What was happening? Roman didn’t understand why he was feeling all these conflicting emotions, and it only made him more frustrated. Despite not _wanting_ to be punished, Roman couldn’t help but press further. “Why not? Why am I… why’d you take me back, then?”

Virgil sighed. “Because I really do want you Roman. I want you to have a good life and I don’t trust anyone else to give it to you. What? Even after everything I said before, you still thought I wouldn’t come back for you?”

Roman took a shuddering breath, cautiously wrapping his arms around his meager frame. “I… I mean, you would have said anything to calm me down. I haven’t known you for long, _and_ I myself was lying about running. I had no reason to trust you, and it’s easy to make those claims. It’s another thing to actually act on them.”

“I…I guess you do have a good point.” Virgil furrowed his brows again, deep in thought. “I suppose we… _did_ just meet each other, huh? And, I’ve been acting like all this is normal and everything when it _really_ isn’t…” Virgil let out a long sigh.

“Wait, like _what’s_ all normal?” Roman’s face scrunched up in confusion.

_“This._ You, being here. Living here. Being…trapped here.” Virgil looked down and shifted in his seat. “Having to act like someone you aren’t and hide your feelings because you’re scared something will happen to you…” He was starting to understand where Roman was coming from.

Roman froze, so caught off guard that he could only utter a single word. “…what?”

Virgil looked at Roman sadly. “You’re right. You didn’t know me before you were forced to live here. Just like with all your other…owners. You’ve been forced to listen to me because I’m so much bigger than you and the world we live in deemed you…deemed you as pets.” He looked Roman over, his eyes catching the collar around Roman’s neck and he barked out a humorless laugh. “I even collared you…like some animal…”

“Yes?” Roman glanced down at the collar, before raising an eyebrow at Virgil. Had the human gone mad? He seemed to be teetering on the edge of hysterical. “Are you gloating or something?”

Virgil shook his head. “No…just having a mental breakdown, but it’s fine. I think I needed this.” He took in a deep breath. “Roman…do you want me to take the collar off of you?” He offered.

“Why?” Roman asked, looking the human up and down with a wary eye. For one, Roman was still concerned for Virgil’s mental state. But for another, Roman didn’t particularly like the idea of being taunted with freedom when he knew the collar would just come back on.

Virgil bit his lip, knowing Roman was still wary. Which, he had good reason to be. Virgil couldn’t blame him. He was suddenly struck with an earlier memory and well…it had worked that time. Maybe it would here too. “Because I’m going to burn it.”


	13. Their Own Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems about time that the borrowers actually get some space to call their own.

Roman blinked, shocked at this decision. Clearly Virgil really _had_ lost his mind. “Well I’d certainly prefer to not be wearing it when you burn it.” Roman quipped, taking a few cautious strides forwards.

Virgil was quick but gentle to snap the collar off, holding it in his hands and looking at it in disgust. He grabbed his lighter from his desk drawer and turned to Roman. “Before I burn this…I want to be clear on my new stance on everything.”

“Oh do tell, Pyro the Dragon.” Roman was desperate for answers, one of which was how Virgil intended to burn the metal tag.

“I…may or may not have just realized you are a…person. A person who deserves to make their own decisions and not be owned by someone else just because that person may hold more power over them.” Virgil admitted sheepishly, not meeting Roman’s eyes.

Roman blinked, processing Virgil’s words carefully. Could it be true? Humans could be terrifyingly good liars, but… Virgil wasn’t one of them, was he? He said he’d burn the folder and he did. He said he’d let Roman pick out whatever he wanted and he did. And then, when he said he’d break the cycle… he did. Virgil had come back for him, when no one else had cared to even look. Even if Virgil’s care was a bit misguided, Roman trusted his word.

“So…what are you saying?” Roman’s mouth suddenly felt uncomfortably dry. “Moving forwards, I mean.” 

“I…I don’t know.” Virgil lowered his hands for a moment. “It feels…weird, now that I know you’re a person to treat you like a pet. I want to listen to you more…not lock you away in your enclosure.” Virgil sighed. “But…and I know this is gonna sound bad but… I don’t feel good about you trying to be on your own outside. I mean, you even said yourself that being alone is dangerous.”

Just like that, Roman was tense again, having expected such an answer. How dare Virgil twist his own words against him. “Well regardless how you _feel_ , it shouldn’t be your decision to make.”

Virgil looked at him before sighing. “You’re right. You’re not my pet anymore, I shouldn’t be trying to make decisions for you. Even if I am just trying to look out for you.” Virgil couldn’t help but add. “But…could we try something? Before you make your decision?”

“Try what, exactly?” Roman asked, one hand idly dancing across the free skin on his neck.

“We try out one week like this. One week of you not being a pet. Of me trying to listen more and you making your own decisions. Of us being…roommates?” Virgil suggested hesitantly. “And after a week…you can decide if you still want to leave or not.”

“It doesn’t seem like there’s much of a choice.” Roman called Virgil’s bluff, crossing his arms against his chest. Even if the idea was so bizarre as to be intriguing, Roman could see it for what it was- just another ploy to get him to drop his guard and become compliant again. 

Virgil frowned. “Please Roman…I know it doesn’t but I want us to try just one more time. For-For _real_ , this time. Please?” Virgil pleaded.

Roman knew he didn’t have any other options. No matter what Virgil said, there was no way he would let Roman go, especially not today. Not after a week either, most likely. But it was Roman’s own fault for daring to hope otherwise. Besides, Virgil certainly had lost his marbles, but this rouse sounded like it could be fun. He was certain he could goad Virgil into doing pretty much anything in the hopes of ‘convincing’ Roman, and to a borrower having a human do what you wanted for a week sounded pretty good.

“Alright, fine Emo Nightmare.” Roman agreed.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief. “Good. This will be good for us, I think.” He turned back to the collar and his lighter. “So, our deal and promise is sealed as I burn this collar.” That was a bit dramatic, Virgil knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He lit the collar on fire, watching it burn for a moment before dumping it in the trash.

“And they say _I’m_ dramatic.” Roman said with a roll of his eyes.

“You are.” Virgil teased. “So…now that that’s out of the way…breakfast?” He asked.

“I’m starving.” Roman answered.

“Cool, Pat should have saved us some food. Uhh…” He looked at Roman and then down at his hand. It felt…weird to just grab him now. “How do you want to do this?”

Roman looked at the hand and then up at Virgil. “What do you mean?”

“Well…I don’t just want to grab you anymore. Should I…should I just put down my hand and you can climb on?” Virgil asked, still keeping his hand back until Roman gave him the okay.

Roman paused, just as new to the concept of a human _asking_. Virgil was really committed to this. “Yeah, that works.”

“Okay, okay cool.” Virgil finally set down his hand in front of Roman. Waiting patiently for the borrower to climb on.

Roman stepped on, sitting in the middle of Virgil’s palm so as not to lose his balance.

Virgil was slow and careful as he brought his hand to his chest. He started downstairs, being careful not to jostle Roman too much. When he reached the first floor, he noticed Patton sitting with Logan on the couch, watching a show. Patton perked up when he saw them.

“Virgil! Is everything okay?” Patton asked and Virgil bit his lip, glancing down at Roman for a second.

“Y-Yeah, I think things are good now.” Virgil said with a small smile.

Logan looked up, trying to read Roman’s expression for himself. He seemed…content? Certainly not the shaken borrower that had entered this morning.

“I’m doing just fine, Patton dear, no need to worry.” Roman said with his dazzling smile.

Patton grinned. “Aww, I’m so glad! We were all really worried about you, you know?” Patton said. He then glanced over at Logan and bit his lip. He turned to Virgil.

“Actually, Virgil, I wanted to talk to you real quick.” Patton said and Virgil blinked.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure?” He went over to the couch and set Roman down next to Logan. “I’ll be right back and then we’ll eat.” He told Roman before he followed Patton into the kitchen for a private chat.

“So…what’s up Pat?” Virgil asked, a little nervous as to why Patton wanted to talk to him. He didn’t think it was anything _bad_ but he couldn’t help but worry over it.

Patton bit his lip, wondering how to bring this up. “Okay…I’m just going to say it. Borrowers are people and I think we should stop treating Logan and Roman like pets!” Patton exclaimed in one breath. He looked to gauge Virgil’s reaction, who blinked owlishly in shock.

“Uh…I-I’m actually right there with you Pat.”

Now it was Patton’s turn to be shocked. “Wait, what?”

Virgil shifted slightly, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. “That’s what Roman and I were talking about just now. I realized that…Roman was a person and borrowers don’t deserve to be pets.” He looked at Patton. “How did…how did _you_ realize?”

“I talked to Logan.” Patton said, looking down. “I’m ashamed it took me so long to realize but I’m glad I did at least. And Logan even agreed to stay here with me! But in a more…roommate situation.” Patton explained. “What about Roman? What did he decide?”

Virgil sighed, running a hand down his face. “We’re gonna try this new arrangement for a week and at the end…it’s his decision if he wants to go or not.”

Patton nodded and smiled. “That sounds like a good plan.” He hoped Roman decided to stay but, of course, he wouldn’t push it. “If you want, you can offer him the guest bedroom as his own room. I did with Logan but he said he was fine staying in my room with me.”

Virgil nodded, thinking for a moment. “Yeah…Yeah that might be a good idea.” It might be good to give Roman his space.

“I’m glad we came to the same conclusion…” Patton paused, looking down. “Are we…bad people?”

Virgil blinked, eyebrows furrowing. “I.. _.no_ , Pat, we aren’t _bad_. We just…made a mistake. We let society brainwash us into thinking this was okay. Besides, we’ve realized now. Everything is okay.” Patton nodded but he still couldn’t help but feel bad. “Now come on, let’s go back out to them.”

Patton nodded and he followed Virgil back out into the living room.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked immediately, looking Roman over. “I’m glad to see you’ve been properly bandaged.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Roman waved him off, seeming almost bored.

“…it is unfortunate that you have returned.” Logan spoke up, surprising him. “I do not feel the need to apologize as it was not my fault, in fact I tried to help keep your whereabouts hidden, but I know that you do not want to be here and I express my condolences.”

Roman’s mouth felt dry. “You didn’t look for me?” 

Logan shook his head.

“I- thank you.” Roman said honestly. “And… I’m sorry I couldn’t rescue you too, it was very spur of the moment.”

“Patton and I have reached an agreement, and I do believe my life here will be improved.” Logan assured him. “However… I am curious about the outdoor lifestyle, and was a bit disappointed you did not think to bring me. I know you view me as a nuisance.”

“No I don’t!” Roman immediately protested.

“But… you insult me.” Logan frowned, confused. “And you throw food in my direction. And you threatened to push me to my doom.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Roman blinked, realizing the borrower before him was very literal. “Okay, yes, in the beginning I thought you were annoying. I thought the humans had you all brainwashed so you’d chose them over me. But I like you, Specs, and teasing is just one of the ways I show my affection. I truly apologize that I made you feel so neglected, and yet you still defended my honor.”

Logan shrugged, seeming at a loss for words as he gave a small smile, looking away. “That… that means a lot, Roman. I have never gained any borrower friends before. The others at the shop were brainwashed just as you said and feared my tactics.”

“You’ll have to tell me about those sometime.” Roman nudged Logan with his elbow. “And when I get out again, I’ll be sure to bring you with me. I bet you’ll make a fine Outie.”

Logan paused. “You still plan on leaving?”

Roman shifted. “Virgil and I… well, we came to an agreement, sort of like you and Patton. Except mine has conditions. I’m supposed to stay here for a week, then I can choose what happens. But honestly, I doubt Virgil is going to let me leave.”

“Would that be so bad?” Logan didn’t seem to understand. “If you’re being treated with respect, and allowed to make your own decisions?”

“Well that’s just it!” Roman protested. “I’m allowed to make my own decisions. Even if they’re _bad_ decisions, they should still be mine to make.”

Logan blinked. “I don’t think I want to go outside with you anymore.”

At this, Roman outright laughed, slapping his hand onto Logan’s shoulder. “You crack me up, Lo-lo.”

Logan groaned, having forgotten that nickname. “Alright, but will you at least stay the week? I will accompany you wherever you choose, but I want to test this peculiar system out. At the very least, it will give us a chance to get closer acquainted and for you to heal.”

Roman thought about it for a moment, giving a nod. “Agreed.” Surely one week couldn’t hurt, right?

Virgil walked back out into the living room, Patton close behind. “Alright, Roman. Ready to eat?” He asked, holding his hand out for the borrower as Patton took back his seat on the couch.

“Mhm. See you later, Lo-lo!” Roman waved, climbing on.

“ _Do not_ call me that.” Logan hissed.

Patton couldn’t help but giggle at the exchange. It seemed they were getting along a bit better, which was good. “Wanna watch more TV?” Patton asked, making sure Logan was still into it.

“Yes, that would be satisfactory.” Logan shrugged, settling in.

Patton grinned and turned it back on, settling in to watch.

In the kitchen, Virgil was eating up the big breakfast Patton had set aside for the two of them. “So, ah, I was wondering…did you want to stay in my room? Because if not, we could put you in the guest bedroom if you wanted more privacy.” He suggested.

“You have a guest room?” How had Roman not noticed?

“Yeah, it’s at the end of the hall. It’s…more of a storage closet since we never have anyone over but we could clean it up and you could use it as your new room?” Virgil explained, dividing up the food for the two of them.

Roman considered it, remembering what Logan mentioned about wanting to get along. “You know, I think it’d be nice for Logan and I to live there.”

Virgil blinked. “Oh? I mean, that would be fine. But Patton had said Logan had declined the offer already.”

“That was before he knew he could live with _me_.” Roman preened, gesturing to himself.

Virgil blinked. “I thought the two of you didn’t really get along?” He asked, remembering all the insults.

“Why does everybody think that?” Roman gave a slight huff. “There was just a bit of a… misunderstanding.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Misunderstanding?” He asked as he handed Roman a small plate of food.

“Well, first I thought he was a jerk, but he’s actually pretty alright.” Roman explained, taking a few pieces of food. “Sort of like a curious, confused mouse. A baby one, not the wild adults that wreck your stuff. And then he thought I hated him because I kept teasing him.”

“Well…you were pretty mean to him. I know I was encouraging it but I can understand why he would think that.” Virgil mused before taking in a mouthful of eggs.

“That’s your fault, then.” Roman argued, but at he picked at his own breakfast he did feel a bit guilty. Logan deserved a proper apology later, even if Roman had thought Logan was his enemy first.

Virgil ignored that with an eye roll. “Anyway, if you want, after we’re done eating you can ask Logan.” It would probably be good for the two of them to have their own space.

“So after that, will we be moving both enclosures in there, or none, or… how is this going to work?” Roman mused.

Virgil shrugged. “Uh, up to the two of you, but probably both enclosures? I mean, unless you want to share in yours, since it’s big enough.”

“I haven’t seen Logan’s, but I imagine he’d prefer to share mine.” Roman hummed. After all, borrowers are naturally social with other borrowers.

“Well, you’ll have to ask him.” But Virgil was thinking so too. He finished up his meal and looked to Roman. “Whenever you’re ready, we can go and ask him.”

“I’m ready.” Roman gave a thumbs up, grabbing a bit of waffle to take with him.

Virgil nodded and held out his hand. He was getting used to not just grabbing Roman already. Although the thought of how awkward it would be was keeping him from slipping up.

Roman climbed on, chewing idly as he sat down. It was nice, going at his own pace.

Virgil brought Roman into the living room. When Patton noticed them, he paused the TV. “Hey kiddos, enjoy breakfast?”

“Yeah, it was great Pat but uh, Logan, Roman had a question for you.” Virgil said, turning to the borrower sitting on the couch.

“You, me, the guest room. You game?” Roman asked.

“…what?” Logan looked perplexed.

“I was suggesting you and I live together in the guest room.” Roman reworded. “You know, to get along?”

Logan perked up. “Oh! I think that would be a formidable arrangement, if we are permitted.” Logan glanced to Patton.

Patton blinked, before realizing Logan was looking at him. “Oh! Of course it is! Logan, you don’t need my permission anymore, remember? You’re allowed to make your own decisions.”

“I’m aware, but considering this would affect your own living arrangements, I assumed it would be polite to inquire.” Logan explained.

Patton smiled. “Well thank you Logan but it’s fine! If you really want to room with Roman, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Sounds good.” Virgil smiled. “Did you guys want both enclosures moved in there or did you want to share Roman’s? Or maybe some third option if you had an idea already?” Virgil asked, looking between the two borrowers.

“I have more than enough space, Logan can move in with me and we can optimize the room from there.” Roman declared.

“I find those terms acceptable.” Logan agreed.

“Alright!” Patton clapped, standing up. “How about we go set everything up now? Just so it’s all ready for you guys.”

“Sounds good to me.” Virgil said.

The borrowers gave varying noises of approval.

Patton grinned and held his hand out for Logan and Virgil was glad to note that Patton was doing what he was trying to do with Roman.

Logan climbed on. “How exactly will we be of service?”

“You can delegate! Tell us where you want everything and all that.” Patton as he followed Virgil up the stairs. They paused in the hallway.

“Uh…Roman, can Patton hold you? I gotta use both hands to pick up your enclosure.”

“Yes, that’s fine, PattyCake is very gentle.” Roman agreed.

Virgil chuckled as Patton grinned wide and gently took Roman from Virgil. Virgil went into the room and grabbed the mansion of an enclosure. 

They headed into the guest room, where Virgil set the small house down on the unused desk. Patton went ahead and let the two borrowers off onto the desk as well. “I’m going to go get Logan’s enclosure.” Patton said, and went to go do just that.

Virgil turned to the borrowers. “So, we still need to clean the room out a bit but does this work for you guys?”

Roman looked around, scarcely being able to imagine having the entire human space to themselves. Of course, more than likely the humans would visit often, so it wouldn’t really be their room, but the mansion was certainly enough space for the two of them. 

“Yes, this is quite generous.” Logan answered him.

“Got Logan’s enclosure!” Patton exclaimed as he ran into the room. He set it down next to Roman’s, where you could clearly see the difference between the two.

Virgil opened up the mansion and turned back to the borrowers. “So, Logan, where do you want us to move your room to?” The mansion had three floors and plenty of empty rooms Roman hadn’t filled up.

“Oh, ah, this is fine, here on the ground floor.” Logan pointed to one, just a few away from some of the filled rooms.

“Okay!” Patton got to work moving Logan’s stuff over, setting it up almost the same as it had been. “There we go! How does it look?”

“Satisfactory.” Logan nodded, beginning to feel quite pleased.

“Wow, you’re certainly easy to satisfy.” Roman teased, considering how much he had insisted Virgil move things around on the first go.

“Yeah…” Virgil said, also thinking back to Roman, but his tone was light. “Well, anything else you want us to do to make this better for you or is this all good?”

“I think we’re all set here, but how is this going to work?” Roman asked. “I mean, with you guys coming in and such.”

“That’s…a good question.” Patton mumbled, thinking it over.

“We could always knock? Although we might not be able to hear your voices through the door…” Virgil trailed off. “What do you guys think? We don’t really just want to barge in anymore.”

“It’s hardly barging in if we reside in the enclosure.” Logan reasoned, pointing to the mansion. 

“I guess so…so you two wouldn’t mind us coming into the actual room whenever? Because if not we could just come in and knock on the enclosure for the two of you.” Patton asked.

“I think a warning is still vital, and a slow entrance.” Roman was used to scheduling his movements around humans, but he still was not thrilled with an added danger of being trampled.

“Right.” Virgil nodded in agreement. “Then we’ll knock on the actual door too and then proceed slowly. How does that sound?”

“I think we can go from there and see how it pans out.” Roman was wary of the system, but still eager to try.

“Agreed, it seems reasonable.” Logan nodded. “Although I think depending on our location it would be possible to hear a reply.”

“Okay, then we’ll also wait a few seconds and try to hear for you guys too.” Virgil said with another nod.

“Great! It seems like things are finally coming together!” Patton exclaimed.


	14. Logan gets Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trip to school! And when that turns kinda sad, time for a trip to the library!

“Alright, we’ve got your blankets, pillows, additional pillows-”

“I still do not see why those would be necessary.” Logan interrupted.

“-your desk is set up, your closet is full… I think we’ve finally moved you in, Specs!” Roman threw an encouraging arm around Logan’s shoulders. 

Patton came up to the door and, remembering their promise, knocked first, listening to see if he could hear them.

“Come in.” Logan called, loudly enough he hoped he was heard.

Patton grinned when he was able to hear Logan speak and he opened the door, coming in. “Hey guys! Just wanted to check in.” He noticed that Logan’s room seemed full with his things. “Looks like you’re all settled?”

“Just about, yes.” Logan stepped forwards. “Is there something you needed?”

“Oh, no. Just checking in.” Patton laughed. He looked around the room and winced. “Virgil and I will clean this room out soon. Probably tomorrow. I know you aren’t using it but it’ll be nice not to have to look out at a mess.”

“So long as vermin aren’t attracted, the mess is fine.” Roman assured him. “Preferred, actually.”

“Preferred?” Logan gave him a confused glance.

“…more hiding spots.” Roman admitted, a bit quietly.

Patton frowned. “O-Oh…I mean, I suppose we could leave it. But, uh, why would you need hiding spots?”

Roman rubbed at his sleeve, clearly feeling odd about speaking to a human on the matter. 

“I imagine it feels instinctual.” Logan reasoned, noting that he might feel more comfortable with that arrangement as well. “Similar to having an escape readily available should the enclosure not be easily accessible.”

Patton nodded, despite not really understanding. “Okay…I mean, if that’s what you really want, we’ll leave it how it is.” He said with a small smile.

“It could be tidier though.” Logan shifted a bit, looking at the mess. “Perhaps we could construct more of a planned structure?”

Roman hummed noncommittally.

“Oh, yeah! We can do that.” Patton grinned. “It’s a bit early now but we can do it later on? You two can delegate and Virgil and I can do all the heavy lifting.” He chuckled.

“I think that sounds acceptable.” Logan agreed, although he was a bit hesitant at Roman’s lack of agreement. 

Roman cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject. “So, what does the rest of the day hold for us, then?”

“Oh! Right, well breakfast, of course and Logan, there actually was something I wanted to ask you.” Patton remembered suddenly.

Logan blinked, surprised by this. “Oh?”

“Yeah! See, I have to go back to school today and I was wondering…did you want to come with me?” Patton asked. He had planned on bringing Logan with him to school for a while now. To have a little friend with him while he was there. But only if Logan wanted to, of course.

“Accompany you… to school?” Logan seemed almost dazed by the query.

“Yeah! It could be fun and hey, you’ll get to learn some cool things too.” Patton said, trying to sweeten the deal for Logan.

“I- “ Logan gaped like a fish. “I would- I, yes I would like that very much.”

Roman chuckled at how un-subtly the nerd had reacted.

Patton blinked, processing Logan’s answer before grinning wide. “Yay! This is going to be so much fun!” He offered his hands to the two borrowers. “Let’s head down for breakfast and then Logan and I can get ready for school.” 

“Oh, what about Roman?” Logan glanced to his fellow borrower as they both climbed on, a sort of sympathetic worry on his features. 

“I doubt school would be my cup of tea.” Roman waved off his concerns. “I’ll be fine on my own today.”

Patton hummed and set them down on the table. He went to go make a quick breakfast and that’s when Virgil came down, eyes going to the two borrowers immediately. “Oh, uh, good morning.”

“Good morning.” Logan echoed.

Roman gave him a wave.

Virgil took a seat, knowing Patton was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “How was your first night as roommates?”

“Surprisingly successful.” Roman informed him. “After staying up most of the night we agreed on a couple ways to ‘co-habitate’, as Logan keeps calling it.”

“It’s the proper term for borrowers living together.” Logan huffed, feeling as though Roman might be poking fun at him.

Virgil chuckled. “Well, I’m glad things are working out.” It was then that Patton came out with plates of eggs and toast, setting each one in front of everyone.

“Eat up, everyone! You especially, Logan. We got a big day after all.” Patton said, before digging in.

Virgil blinked. “Big day?”

“I am accompanying him today.” Logan explained, a smile forming as he dug into his own food with an excited sort of relish.

Virgil blinked. “Wait, like, to _school_.” He looked at Patton, expression concerned. “Uh, Pat, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?” Patton asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t know, just…he could get hurt?” Virgil just felt anxious about either of them leaving the house at all.

“It’s school.” Roman reminded him with a roll of his eyes, having been once or twice himself. “It’s not exactly dangerous.”

“Is that correct?” Logan looked to the humans for confirmation, hoping he did not have reason to worry.

“Logan, you have nothing to be worried about. Virgil, he’ll be fine.” Patton reassured both of them. Virgil sighed.

“Alright…just be careful.” He looked down at Roman. “Uh…you don’t want to go…right?”

“I’m certain I can entertain myself with the free reign of a human house.” Roman teased, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“…What are you planning?” Virgil asked, eyes narrowing. He did not like the look in Roman’s eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roman feigned innocence, taking a large bite of toast.

Virgil grumbled but didn’t say anything more, taking a bite of his food instead. 

Patton looked in Logan’s direction. “I think it’ll be fun.” Patton said with a smile.

“It should certainly be educational.” Logan agreed.

“Just…again, be careful.” Virgil said with a sigh. He knew borrowers were taken out everyday but that didn’t mean something wouldn’t happen. 

“We will. Stop worrying you silly goose, everything will be okay.” Patton said, smiling softly at Virgil. He knew how much Virgil worried and knew how to reassure him. “And actually, we better get going soon or I’ll be late. Ready to go, Logan?” Patton asked, already holding his hand out for him.

“Indeed.” Logan finished the last bite of his food, climbing on.

“Have fun, you two!” Roman gave them a wave.

“We will!” Patton called back, placing Logan in his pocket and heading out to his car. He got in and double checked the radio was off before turning his car on. 

He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards his school. “So, my first class is history, which should be fun. And then I have English.” Patton started to list off.

“How does a class period usually operate?” Logan asked, peeking out of the pocket to look around at the scenery as they drove.

Patton thought for a moment, never having had to explain it before. “Well, the classes are usually an hour and a half. The students sit at desks or tables as the professor teaches at the front of the room. Students take notes and then there are assignments to do sometimes as well.” Patton explained as he turned into the building.

“What sort of assignments?” Logan leaned forwards. “Would it be possible for me to participate?”

“Well…” Patton bit his lip. “Can you read? Or write?” Patton felt silly asking but he also knew it was possible.

Logan didn’t let the question wilt his eager attitude too completely. “Yes, I am capable of both those activities.”

“Oh! That’s good. Then I don’t see why not. It might be a bit before you’re caught up enough to actually help but I can always walk you through them too.” Patton said, parking and grabbing his bag before heading out of the car.

“That would be wonderful.” Logan could scarcely remember to regulate his breathing, finding himself almost vibrating with nerves and excitement alike.

Patton grinned and then walked to his class, sitting more in the back before taking out all his stuff. He then reached in and scooped Logan up and out, setting him down on the desk. “So, what do you think?” Patton asked, motioning towards the classroom. He was a bit early, so students were still coming in and the teacher was focused on something at her desk.

“You spend all of your time here?” Logan asked incredulously, looking around. It was massive, with several desks laid out all around. He had never seen a space for so many humans, and the prospect of every seat being filled was daunting.

“Well, not _all_ my time. And not all in this room either. We have to switch rooms for each class.” Patton explained. As the students finished gathering in, the teacher looked at the clock before standing up.

“Greeting class, first off I’ll be handing back your papers from last week’s assignment.” She said, grabbing a stack off her desk and going through each student. She paused at Patton’s desk, eyeing the borrower on it. “Patton, pets aren’t allowed in school.”

Patton’s face dropped. “What? But he isn’t bothering anyone!” 

Logan immediately felt a familiar rock forming in his stomach.

“Those are the rules, Mr. Hart.” The teacher said and Patton bit his lip.

_“Please_ let him stay. I promise he won’t be any trouble!” Patton pleaded. The teacher looked at him for a long moment, before sighing.

“Alright…but he stays in your pocket. Understood?” The teacher said and Patton knew that he was already getting away with a lot. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The teacher nodded and continued to pass out the papers. Patton sighed and looked down at Logan apologetically.

“It’s…fine.” Logan let his face fall back into that familiar stoic expression that kept him safe. Because it was fine, it had to be fine, because this was just how things were and nothing was ever going to change because despite Patton viewing him differently Logan would always be _nothing_ in the eyes of the world and he was a fool for ever forgetting that.

Patton sighed at the look on Logan’s face but couldn’t do anything about it. He offered his hand to Logan. “I’ll make up for this later, I promise.” Patton whispered.

Logan just shook his head, sadly climbing on. He didn’t need Patton’s pity. It was his own fault for agreeing to come and getting his hopes up.

Patton placed Logan back in his pocket.

He didn’t focus all too well for the next hour and a half. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Logan. Sure, maybe he was still able to hear but he shouldn’t be forced away in a pocket. It was unfair.

As class was dismissed, Patton decided to ditch his next class. It was something he never did but with the knowledge that Logan would have to stay in his pocket for so long, he decided it would be fine for today. So, instead of his next class, he found himself back in his car, taking Logan out. “I’m…sorry that happened.”

“No, I- it’s alright.” Logan told him, having calmed slightly from the time he spent in confinement. “I was still able to listen to the lecture. I learned a suitable amount. It’s more than I would have gained at home, or ever expected to learn. I should be grateful.”

“But it’s so _unfair_. You shouldn’t have had to be confined or trapped.” Patton argued. “You should have been able to stay out…”

“It is a school meant for human education.” Logan looked a bit bitter. “That does not include the education of borrowers.” Indeed, borrower education was limited solely to obedience training, as far as Logan was aware.

“But…borrowers don’t get _any_ form of education…” Patton paused. “You guys don’t even get the choice.” Being a borrower did not sound like…fun.

“I was trained to be literate, and to obey commands.” Logan tensed in recollection. “Higher education than that is unnecessary when your entire existence is meant to be a companion to someone much larger who will care for you the rest of your life.”

Patton was quiet. “I…I feel like apologizing again. Not just for what just happened but for…everything. Now that I’ve realized I…I don’t understand how the world can think of you guys as…pets.” Patton said sadly. He felt horrible for being one of the billions of people who had thoughts like that.

“The sentiment is appreciated.” Logan gave a weary sigh. “But unfortunately, I understand all too well. It is easy to take advantage of us, we’re an intriguing anomaly, and creatures of a petite stature are often seen as cute and vulnerable.”

“I know…it wasn’t too long ago I thought the same.” Patton admitted sadly. He bit his lip. “I want to make it up to you. So…name something! What have you always wanted to do, we’ll go do it!”

Logan wasn’t sure how to respond, considering they had just done the activity Logan had wanted most, and it had ended quite poorly. “What would you propose?”

Patton thought for a long moment before a great idea suddenly came to him. He grinned. “Well, if they won’t let you learn in a school, we’ll have to settle for the next best thing. Studying ourselves at the library!”

Logan perked up at this suggestion. “But what about your English class?”

“I can afford to miss it.” Patton said with a shrug. “ _This_ is more important at the moment.” He moved Logan towards his pocket but paused. “Are you okay with going back in the pocket for a bit longer?” He asked, knowing Logan had already spent a lot of time in there.

“Yes, that is acceptable.” Logan agreed, hoping it wouldn’t be for long. “Although I do believe your priorities are incorrect.”

“I think my priorities are great.” Patton said back before putting Logan in his pocket and starting towards the library. “What subject are you interested in learning more about?” Patton asked.

“I am uncertain.” Logan tried to ponder how he could possibly choose only one subject. “I suppose… science has always interested me.”

“Science…” Patton hummed in thought, smiling. “Yeah, we can do that!” It was a broad term but that just meant more options to choose from.

He pulled into the parking lot and went inside, taking Logan out as soon as he was out of the car. “Here’s the library.” Patton showed him as they walked towards the science section.

Logan looked around, craning his neck back to try and take in the space around him. If he had been impressed with the classroom, it was _nothing_ compared to this magnificent room. There were shelves larger than Patton was tall, lined with countless books, each more than Logan had ever expected access to in a lifetime.

“Am I allowed to be here?” Logan asked uncertainly, nervous to get his hopes up.

Patton frowned, looking around. A passing librarian gave them both a smile and nod before going on her way. Patton grinned. “It looks like it!”

Logan blinked in disbelief when the other human seemed to give them approval. It certainly felt too good to be true.

Patton grinned and ran the science section, looking over the books. “Hmm…maybe this one?” He took it out, looking it over. It looked to be a biology book, which would be perfect for beginning. He chose a table in the back and set Logan down, opening the book up to the first page. “I think biology would be a good place to start.”

“What is biology?” Logan asked, coming over to inspect the contents.

“ _That,_ is what we are about to learn.” Patton gave him a wink and giggled. “Did you want to read it? Or should I?”

“What- aloud?” Logan looked a bit incredulous at the suggestion.

“Yeah! Don’t worry about disturbing anyone, it’s why I picked a table in the back.” He explained.

“I think I would prefer to read, but I am a bit out of practice.” Logan shifted, looking a bit embarrassed now.

“It’s okay! Just do your best. I’m not going to make fun of you or anything.” Patton reassured with a smile.

“In that case, a higher vantage point may be helpful.” Logan decided, trying in vain to get a good look at the book from his position on the table.

“Oh…right.” Patton chuckled. “Um…does shoulder work?” He asked, offering his hand already.

“That should be perfect, and if you follow along you should know when to flip the page.” Logan decided, climbing on.

Patton nodded and lifted Logan up to his shoulder. “Can do!”

Logan settled in, looking down at the textbook. He cleared his throat, and carefully began to read.


	15. "You Know Spanish?" "You don't?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about borrowers as the strange household hangs out.

Roman was used to entertaining himself. It certainly wasn’t the first time he was left on his own, and it also wasn’t the first time he had traversed a human home. But doing it out in the open, when nobody was home, with the knowledge that he wouldn’t get in trouble?

Well, that just took all the fun out of it.

It made Roman feel almost twitchy, trying to occupy his time and not make a straight bolt for the door. He had promised Virgil that he would stay put, and while a promise to a human meant jiddly-squat, he had promised the same to Logan. Roman wasn’t going to make a run for it.

But, that didn’t mean he had to stay all cooped up inside, either. 

Roman grinned at this realization, abandoning his task of painting the kitchen table in favor of sliding down to the floor. He always felt better getting out and about. A little fresh air wouldn’t hurt anyone, and spending the day in the yard would hardly be dangerous. If Roman stayed close to the entrance, even stray cats would pose no danger. This line of thinking is what led to Roman ducking beneath the front door as human footsteps approached from the other side.

Virgil came up to his door, intending to unlock and open the door like normal, when he noticed movement coming from the ground. He looked down, eyes going wide as he noticed _Roman_ walking about outside. “Roman!” He hissed, coming over and scooping him up. “What are you _doing_?” Was Roman going back on his promise? He supposed it wouldn’t be the first time.

Roman gave an almost-yelp, startled from the sudden grab. “Relax, Warden! I was just going for a stroll.”

Virgil winced. “S-Sorry.” He opened his hand so Roman was sitting on his palm before heading inside. “But is it really a good idea to go outside on your own? I mean…the last time you did you got hurt.”

“The last time I did I got unlucky.” Roman shrugged. “I don’t get pounced by a cat _every_ time I step outside, you know.”

“I know but…I’m just worried.” He went up to his room and set Roman down on his desk. “Why were you outside anyway? You said a stroll but…why?”

“I got bored.” Roman admitted. “It’s less fun having the run of the place when you’re allowed. I find going outdoors to be much more pleasant, there’s more adventures there.”

Virgil shifted. “Well…if you want to go outside then it might be best for you to stick with me. Maybe I can take you to class tomorrow? Like how Patton took Logan today?” He still thought it was dangerous but it was less dangerous than Roman being outside on his own.

“I feel like that’s not exactly the same.” Roman argued, remembering a few times when Rebekah tried to sneak him into her class. He cringed in memory. “Being stuck in a backpack all day isn’t my idea of adventure.”

“You won’t be stuck in a backpack…if anything, it’ll be my pocket.” He wasn’t actually sure if his teachers would let Roman be out on his desk or not. He would have to ask Patton.

“Same principle, Emo Nightmare.” Roman gave him a slight glare.

“I know, okay I’ll talk to Patton about it and go from there. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be allowed to sit on the desk.” He hoped so, at least, or it would in fact, be boring for Roman.

“Oh, lucky me!” Roman mockingly clapped his hands. “I doubt your classes themselves are that interesting even then. Certainly not as interesting as the gardens.”

“I doubt that, actually. What fun is there to do out in our front yard anyway?” Virgil asked.

“Basket weaving, tunnel digging, ladybug chasing, spider fighting, berry collecting…” Roman easily began to list off activities on his hand.

Virgil frowned. “All that sounds more like work than fun. Also dangerous, why the heck would you want to get into a fight with a spider?” Virgil asked.

“To _win?_ ” Roman looked at Virgil like this was the most obvious thing.

“Yeah but if you don’t win then you _die_ , so how is that smart?” Unless the spider attacked Roman first, Virgil couldn’t understand.

“Oh please, most of the spiders around here couldn’t kill me.” Roman waved off Virgil’s concern. “Hurt like a son of a nutcracker, sure, but I’m not exactly their prey.”

Virgil shook his head. “Still, it doesn’t sound fun.” 

Virgil paused as he heard the door opening downstairs, Patton’s laughter echoing throughout the house. “Looks like Patton and Logan are home.” He offered Roman a hand. “Want to see how their day was?”

“Sure.” Roman appeased him, climbing on with still no intention of spending the next day at school.

Virgil walked downstairs, smiling to Patton as they met eyes. “Hey, Pat. How was school?”

Patton winced a little. “Well…they wouldn’t let Logan spend it out and about so he had to stay in my pocket…”

“Called it.” Roman gave Virgil a knowing look.

“The day was not a complete failure, however.” Logan still looked almost giddy. “Patton was kind enough to take me to the library where we completed an independent study.”

“Huh? When did you have time to go to the library?” Virgil asked, looking to Patton. Patton smiled sheepishly.

“I may have…skipped my other classes?” Virgil blinked, before smirking.

“Wow, didn’t know you had it in you.” Virgil joked. “So you just went to the library instead then?”

“Yep! And we had a great time!” Patton exclaimed.

“We read about biology.” Logan announced proudly.

“Wow, you really are a _massive_ dork.” Roman teased.

“But…school was a bust?” Virgil asked again and Patton nodded.

“Yeah, I guess the school doesn’t allow borrowers.” He said sadly. “Which is unfair.”

“We’re… pets.” Logan reasoned, deflating from his excitement. “A place of education is no place for us.”

Both Virgil and Patton shifted uncomfortably. “Still.” Patton said.

“Well…thanks for the heads up, at least.” Now Virgil had to think of something else to do with Roman. Maybe the library? But Roman didn’t seem very fond of that idea. “Are you making dinner?”

Patton nodded. “Yep! I’ll get started on it right now. Logan? Did you want to help?”

“I’m not certain how I could be of assistance?” Logan frowned.

Patton giggled. “Well, I could always use a supervisor! And maybe a taste tester?” Patton offered.

“If Logan refuses, I’m always available.” Roman gave Patton a smile, wiggling his fingers.

“Roman, behave yourself.” Logan huffed. “Patton, I can certainly attempt to be of assistance.”

“Yay! Then let’s get started!” Patton ran into the kitchen, Logan in tow, leaving Virgil and Roman in the living room. 

Virgil looked down at Roman. “Okay so…maybe school _is_ a bad choice.”

“What? I was right?” Roman gave a mocked surprise face, complete with bringing his hands to his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get a big head over it.” Virgil said, plopping down on the couch. “But, still, the library worked for them so…maybe we could go out and do something else?” Virgil suggested. “Anything in mind?”

“Well, I just like being outdoors.” Roman shrugged. “But it’s not quite as much fun when being monitored closely…or being played _with_.” Roman added that last bit as an afterthought. 

Virgil winced. “I’m…guessing that’s happened before.” Roman _had_ been with a child before, after all.

“Ding ding ding, give the man a prize.” As usual, Roman hid his trauma with a smile and finger guns. “Though something tells me you’re not a man of tea parties.”

“Er…no.” Virgil could guess what kind of play had taken place. “I’m sorry that happened.”

Roman waved him off. “It’s fine, it’s in the past.”

“Obviously, it won’t be anything like that. We could go anywhere…almost.” He was sure, like with school, there were some places that would kick him out for having Roman. “What’s something you’ve always wanted to do?”

“Something _I’ve_ always wanted to do?” Roman repeated. Well, travel back in time, but that wasn’t possible. Live in a proper Outsider clan again, but again, not something Virgil could provide. “Um…” Roman felt his ears turn a bit pink, realizing one thing that could work but feeling a bit silly. “Don’t laugh, but I’ve always wanted to visit some old human structures. Like the stone ones you see in novels.”

Virgil blinked. “Old structures?” Virgil hummed. “I mean…I’m not sure where we would find one but…other than that, I don’t see why not?” As long as Virgil was there, nothing should happen, anyway.

“I’m not certain where they are either.” Roman admitted. “But I’ve just always thought they’d make the ideal base, and I wondered if any borrowers used to live in the walls when the structures were still standing.”

Virgil nodded. “I’ll…I’ll look it up. And if one is close enough then I don’t mind taking you.” Virgil said with a soft smile.

“Why thank you, Virgil.” Roman gave him a smile in return. Of course, there was still a large chance it wouldn’t be possible, but Roman liked to dream.

“Yeah, of course.” Virgil said, suddenly hoping he would be able to find one close by. After all, if it made Roman happy he was willing to do almost anything. 

Virgil picked up the remote. “Want to watch something while Pat and Logan are making dinner?”

“Sure.” Roman agreed, leaning back. “It’s been a while since I watched Steven Universe, I’m probably several seasons behind.”

As Virgil turned on the TV, he looked down at Roman. “Oh, you’ve seen the show before? Wait, right you were a…with a kid before.” That made sense then.

Roman winced, getting defensively embarrassed. “I’m- it’s not _just_ a kid’s show, you know.” He didn’t want Virgil to think lesser of him.

“Oh, no I know!” Virgil backtracked a little. “I mean, I like it too, after all. I just…figured that’s where you most likely would have seen it? Sorry.”

“It’s fine; I mean, you weren’t _wrong_.” Roman waved him off, his cheeks only a bit pink. He cleared his throat. “So…you really watch it too?”

“Yeah, Patton got me into it. He loves the show and honestly, it’s pretty good. Good plot, good animation, nice representation. I think more people should be watching it.” Virgil explained himself with a small smile.

“Same!” Roman’s expression lit up. “It’s got so many interesting subplots that are far more complex than adults give it credit. Plus the style is astounding.”

Virgil grinned. “Exactly! Glad to find someone else who understands.” Virgil went over and looked through all the episodes. “Since you’re behind, did you just want to start at the beginning?”

“Yeah, sounds good, gives me a chance to get back in the zone.” Roman gave a grin of his own.

“Sounds good, and hey! Now you’ll finally be able to finish it. Might take us a month but it’ll be worth it.” Virgil said, before pressing play.

“A _month_?” Roman’s eyebrows rose incredulously. How much had he possibly missed?

Virgil laughed. “Alright, maybe not _that_ long but it’s five seasons long with a movie coming out soon, so it’ll take us a bit of time to get through it.” Virgil further explained, turning back to the TV as the intro finished playing.

“Ooh, I can hardly wait.” Roman appeared positively giddy, clapping his hands eagerly.

**——————————-**

Patton set Logan down on the counter and started looking through the pantry, humming as he did so. “Whatcha hungry for, Logan?” He asked.

“Anything is satisfactory.” Logan said, attempting to peer around Patton to gauge the options himself.

“Hmm…” Patton looked through everything. “How about…tacos?” He asked, smiling over to Logan.

“Ta-cos?” Logan tried the word, unfamiliar with another meal. “It does fall under the category of ‘anything’, so therefore must be ‘satisfactory’.”

Patton blinked at Logan trying to pronounce it. “Logan? Have you…never had tacos before?” Geez, the poor kiddo. He really has led such a sheltered life.

“I have had exactly as many meals as you have provided me.” Logan recited.

“Right, right, sorry. It’s just still surprising to me.” Patton admitted, getting the meat out and turning on the stove. “It just sucks that this is the first time you’re experience these things in all your years…wait, how old are you anyway?” Patton didn’t think he ever asked.

Logan thought back for a moment, ticking the years off on his fingers to double check. “I am seventeen years old.”

Patton froze, slowly looking over to Logan. “Uh…can you say that again?” Maybe he heard wrong?

“I am seventeen years old?” Logan looked to Patton, puzzled. “Is something the matter?”

Patton blinked. “N-No, no, I just…H-How are you only seventeen! I-I thought you were in your twenties at least!” He thought Logan was at least as old as himself!

“I’ve always acted mature for my age.” Logan seemed to find Patton’s reaction bizarre. “How old are you?”

“23.” Patton answered, mouth feeling dry. “But 17? You’re-You’re practically a kid!” He wasn’t far off, it seemed, calling him kiddo and all.

Logan’s nose twitched. “I’ve hardly been a child for years, and there is no age requirement to indicate we have reached maturity, humans often view us the same.”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry Logan, I didn’t mean…I’m just surprised. You’re a lot younger than I thought and it…just kind of puts this whole thing in a newer light.” A harsher light, Patton thought as he stirred the meat around.

“I still don’t understand.” Logan was wary. “Do you mean to treat me differently now that you know I am of a different age? Because truly I thought you were closer to my own given your mannerisms.”

“Oh, no, no! I mean, not if you don’t want me to. I mean, honestly seventeen isn’t that young just…younger than I thought.” He repeated, putting the seasoning on the meat as most of the pink was already gone.

“I see.” Logan mused. “No, I would not like you to treat me differently.”

“Then I won’t, I promise.” Patton said, turning back to the meat. It was just about done now, so he turned down the stove. He drained out the grease and then placed the meat in a bowl before getting out cheese and lettuce and olives and putting those in bowls too. He then placed all the dishes on the table. “Alright, I think that’s good. Now, onto the tortillas.” Patton got them out and started grilling them on the still hot stove.

He was quiet for a moment. “When’s your birthday?” He asked Logan.

“November 3rd.” Logan answered, uncertain how that could be relevant.

Patton slowly nodded, noting that it wasn’t too far out. “Got it!” They were going to do something amazing and fun for Logan’s 18th birthday. “I’ll go ahead and add it to the calendar.”

“Why are you adding it to the calendar?” Logan asked. It was not a particularly notable date.

“So I don’t forget! And so we can throw and awesome party for you! That’s what people do for their birthdays. Especially important ones like someone’s 18th.” Patton explained.

“…intriguing.” Logan seemed surprised by this revelation. “I will need to make a note of that. I was not aware of this tradition.”

Patton had figured this but it still made him sad to actually hear it. “I think you’ll like it. You get cake, any food you want and a whole lot of presents!” 

“There are certainly many benefits to such an arrangement.” Logan agreed, wondering what cake was and why it was so prized.

“Well, I’m at least glad I’ll get to be with you when you experience it for the first time.” Patton smiled. He set out the cooked tortillas before offering his hand to Logan. “Ready to eat?”

“Indeed.” Logan climbed on.

He set Logan down on the table before cupping his mouth. “Virgil! Roman! Dinner!”

“Coming!” Virgil called back, pausing the episode. “Looks like we’ll have to continue this later.” Virgil said, standing with Roman in hand.

“I can hardly wait.” Roman assured him, meaning it as he climbed on.

Virgil brought Roman into the kitchen and set him down before taking his own seat. Patton grinned. “Hope you like tacos Roman!” Patton said as he passed a couple of mini versions towards the two borrowers.

“Oooh, excellent!” Roman grinned, excited by the idea of getting to fold his own taco for once. “ _Gracias, esto es genial!_ ”

Both Virgil and Patton paused. “…You know spanish?” Virgil asked, surprised.

Roman looked up at him. “…you don’t?”

“I took some in high school but I’m _far_ from fluent. I know you said thank you but what else did you say? And where did you even _learn_ that?” Virgil asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“ _Apuesto a que te gustaría saber_.” Roman gave a large grin, looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

Once again both humans were at a loss. “…What?” Virgil asked.

“He said ‘ _I bet you would like to know_ ’.” Logan said offhandedly, taking a bite of his taco. “And the first time he attempted to compliment the meal.”

Both human eyes snapped to Logan. “ _You too_?” Virgil exclaimed.

“Logan, how do _you_ know spanish?” Patton asked this time.

“Borrowers are taught a number of languages.” Logan explained as though this was common knowledge. “Seeing as it is unknown what the nationality of a future owner might be.”

“ _Eres un traidor_.” Roman grumbled, crossing his arms and feeling off-put that Logan didn’t just let him have his fun.

Logan paused, the taco halfway to his mouth when instead he turned to give Roman an annoyed glare. “I am _not_ a traitor!”

Both human’s eyes widened. “Whoa, hey, what just happened?” Virgil asked, looking between the two.

“I called him a traitor for translating my words.” Roman stuck out his tongue at Logan. “You always miss the big picture, short-stack. We could have held secret conversations right under their noses.”

“It’s not exactly a secret if they can hear us, and a translation app would quickly make that process unnecessary.” Logan huffed, clearly still annoyed about being a traitor.

“He’s got a point.” Virgil pointed out. “I just can’t believe they teach you all of that. How many languages do you know?”

“About a dozen.” Roman shrugged, clearly looking proud despite his nonchalant attitude. He neglected to mention that a few of those were only a handful of phrases that he remembered.

“Wow…” Patton’s eyes were wide in awe. “That’s amazing! Logan, I can’t believe you know so many languages at only seventeen!”

Virgil paused, turning to look at Patton with wide eyes. “…Come again?”

“Huh? Oh! Logan is only seventeen.” Patton answered, knowing the shock Virgil was currently going through.

“Wha-but, but _how_?” Virgil exclaimed.

Roman barely tried to hide the snort behind his hand. “Practically a baby borrower.” He teased.

“I am not!” Logan retorted in an uncharacteristically childish way, easily riled by Roman. “And as to the ‘how’, I will not educate you on the details but I think you can understand the concept of my arrival to this world seventeen years ago and I fail to see the merit of your question.”

Virgil’s face turned a bright red. “That’s…That’s not what I…nevermind.” He shook his head, shoving some food into his mouth.

“Anyway, Logan is still Logan though. No matter what age.” Patton said. “Oh! And it looks like his birthday is the next one coming up!”

“When are your birthdays, then?” Logan asked, guessing it was polite to ask.

“January 15th!” Patton exclaimed happily.

“December 19th.” Virgil said with a shrug. “Oh wait, I guess we don’t know Roman’s birthday either.” 

“Thanks for the consideration.” Roman rolled his eyes lightly, leaning back as he tried to remember. “Ah…I think it’s June 4th, that might be it.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

“Borrowers don’t celebrate birthdays.” Roman explained. “It’s just a date, and I’ve swapped households enough that even my forms have gotten muddled.”

“You don’t celebrate birthdays? But that’s so sad! Everyone should get a party for their birthday. With presents and _cake_!” Patton shook his head, looking up with determination in his eyes. “Well, don’t you worry. Once your birthday comes back around, I’ll make up for all the parties you’ve missed.”

“I’m looking forward to it!” Roman perked up, eager to see such a thing. He had seen birthday parties, naturally, but to have once focused on him sounded wonderful. Too bad his birthday was so far away…

Virgil hummed. “Hey, Pat?” Patton turned towards him and Virgil smirked. “Why wait?”

Patton gasped. “You’re right!” He grinned and clapped his hands together.

“Wait, what?” Roman frowned slightly, confused. “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

“Well, it does a little but we can make an exception this time for the two of you, since you’ve never had a party before.” Patton said with a smile. “Only if you want, though.”

“I mean…” Roman tilted his head back and forth as if weighing the options. If he was really gonna make a run for it at the end of the week, might as well take the opportunity. “I think it sounds like a wonderful idea, Patton.”

Patton jumped up and clapped his hands together. “Awesome! Then tomorrow, we’ll have cake and presents to celebrate the both of you! Oh! Virgil, we have to go to the store!” Patton said, pulling Virgil up and out of his chair.

“Wow, Pat, slow down.” Virgil chuckled. He looked towards the two borrowers. “Will you two be okay here on your own for an hour?” He asked.

“We will be fine.” Logan assured him. “Solitude is often our normal state of being.” He had been left alone in a cage several times in his life, but in this world that was almost preferable to being bothered. Here he could roam free.

Virgil nodded. “Alright, then we’ll be right back.”

“With cake and presents!” Patton added on and then dragged Virgil out the door.


	16. Cars Are Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out cats aren't the only three-letter C word that can take Roman to pain town.

It was a bit more than an hour by the time Virgil and Patton made it home. Patton had wanted to stop by party city to get some decorations on top of everything else. Before Patton grabbed the bags of stuff from the back, he turned to Virgil. “Virgil, can you take Roman and Logan to their room while I set everything up?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Virgil nodded and went in first to see Logan and Roman still on the table where they had left them. “Hey guys, we’re back. And Pat wants me to take you to your room so the surprise isn’t ruined.” Virgil explained as he set his hand down.

“The surprise?” Logan tilted his head like a curious puppy. “How is it a surprise if we are aware that it is a makeshift birthday party intended for us?”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s more of the surprise of what it’s all going to look like. Now come on so Pat can get started.”

“I thought we were just eating cake?” Roman stage-whispered, the two borrowers sharing a confused shrug as they climbed on.

Virgil chuckled as he started carrying them up. “Yeah, well, Patton likes to go all out on these things. Trust me though, I think you’ll like it.”

“If it’s about me, it can’t be bad.” Roman decided, looking very elegant as he preened.

“I disagree.” Logan informed him.

“Well, it’s kind of for both of you, so it should be good.” Virgil said, setting them down in their room on the desk and then sending a quick text to Patton that he could start setting up. “We got cake, presents and a few other goodies Patton couldn’t help but get.”

“What are ‘goodies’?” Logan asked. “And how is this encounter usually run? What have your own birthday parties entailed?”

“Oh, uh, well, cake and presents of course. Some decorations proclaiming your new age. And then friends and family are around and just, everything is about you.” Virgil did his best to explain.

“And you like that?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t take you for the gloating type.”

Virgil blinked. “That’s not-it’s just a thing everyone does. Honestly, I never liked being the center of attention but it makes a birthday special when it’s all about you.”

“I think everything should be about me.” Roman informed him.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Of course you would say that.” He chuckled.

“You can come down now!” Virgil heard Patton call up and Virgil smiled.

“And looks like that is our cue.” He held his hand out for them.

“Wait, already?” Roman seemed suspicious, climbing on with Logan close behind.

Virgil shrugged. “Patton is fast when it comes to things like this.” He brought them down to the living room, only for the lights to be off.

But a second later, they were turned on and Patton jumped seemingly out of nowhere. “Surprise!” He shouted as the light brought out the streamers and balloons scattered around the room. And also the big happy birthday sign on the wall behind them.

Logan jumped, clearly startled as he gazed across the vast colorful array.

“Oh, we’re so surprised!” Roman joked, giving Patton a grin as he put up an act.

Patton chuckled. “Sorry, I had to. How do you guys like it!” Patton asked, motioning to the decorations.

“It’s wonderful.” Roman assured him, but his eyes seemed to be scanning for something else. “Where’s the cake?”

“Oh, you mean… _this_ cake.” Patton said, stepping out of the way to reveal the cake on the table. It appeared to be half chocolate and vanilla. Neither knew what their preferred flavors were so they got both.

Roman gave an excited squeal, clapping his hands together like a seal.

Virgil laughed and set both borrowers down on the table. “We also got you two some presents but I think that can wait until after we have some cake.”

“Wait, what?” Roman turned to Virgil with world record speed, seeming actually surprised. Before it had only been an act, but now he was very intrigued.

“Yeah, didn’t we say that before?” Virgil asked, looking to Patton. Patton nodded as he started to put the candles on the cake.

“I didn’t think you would serious.” Roman admitted. It should have been obvious with all the spoiling beforehand… actually, now Roman was a bit nervous to see the gifts.

“What are you doing to the cake?” A confused Logan asked.

“Hmm? Oh! I’m putting candles on it so you two can blow it out! It’s a birthday tradition.” Patton explained. Meanwhile, Virgil just looked down at Roman sadly.

“Why would you think we weren’t serious?” Virgil asked and Patton paused to look at Roman.

“Why do you blow out fire?” Logan spoke softly, almost to himself as he watched Patton work with a furrowed brow.

“I mean… it’s all kind of silly, isn’t it?” Roman shrugged in response to Virgil’s question. “Doing a birthday now. I thought you were joking about the details.”

“I guess it is a little silly.” Patton spoke up. “But I also think the two of you deserve it. Think of it as a make-up birthday party for all the past ones you’ve missed.” Patton said, grabbing the lighter and lighting up each candle.

“But you were not present for those dates.” Logan frowned, watching the flames uneasily. They were the size of his head.

“No, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want to celebrate them still. Even if we are a little late.” Patton laughed.

“We wanted to do this for you, as…friends.” Virgil added on.

“….right.” Roman agreed hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if that was an actual human thing.

“Now come on! Time to blow the candles out!” Patton offered his hand to Logan and Virgil offered his to Roman.

“I don’t think we will be able to manage such a task.” Logan observed, both borrowers respectively climbing on.

Patton hummed. “Maybe not…but that’s what we’re here for! We can all blow together on the count of three. How does that sound?”

“Who is counting?” Logan asked.

“I can.” Virgil volunteered. “1…2…3!” Virgil and Patton began to blow.

The borrowers joined in, and despite seeing no difference in their additions it was fun to watch the flames flicker and die, leaving only a smoky haze.

“Yay!” Patton cheered before setting Logan down and taking the candles out. “Now we can start serving cake! Virgil? Want to do the honors?”

Virgil nodded. “Sure.” He put Roman down and grabbed the knife, starting to cut slices and putting them on small paper plates. “Alright, one for you.” He gave one to Roman. “And one for you.” He set the other in front of Logan.

Roman was happy to receive his chocolate slice, digging in eagerly and managing to make a mess of himself.

Logan was more refined, carefully taking a bite. His expression lit up. “What is this flavor?”

“You have vanilla.” Patton said with a smile. “You like it?” Judging by his expression, it looked like he did.

“Indeed.” Logan agreed, eating more with vigor. “I enjoy this new taste sensation.”

Virgil chuckled as he handed a slice to Patton before taking one for himself. Logan sure had an interesting way of speaking. Especially for a teenager.

“After we finish with cake, we’ll bring your presents out, okay?” Patton said, taking a bite of his own vanilla slice.

“Are we expected to consume this entire quantity?” Logan looked alarmed at the amount of food present.

Patton chuckled. “No, not all at once, at least. We’ll put it in the fridge to have later.” Patton explained, before taking the rest of the cake and doing just that.

“That should last us till the end of the week, at least.” Virgil said, especially since Roman and Logan didn’t eat a lot in the first place.

“Are you supposed to eat cake every day?” Roman might be on board for that.

“Not…technically.” Patton said, biting his lip. “But for leftovers, it’s okay.”

“You really _don’t_ want to eat cake everyday though.” Virgil added. “Even if the idea does sound nice.”

“Why?” Logan pressed, always keen on knowing answers.

“Well, it’s bad for you.” Patton explained some more with a smile. “Too much sugar can cause a number of health problems. Only if you eat it all the time though. Every now and again is okay.”

“That seems…troubling.” Logan decided, warily pushing the rest of his treat to the side.

“But again! It’s only if you eat a ton of it. You eating that cake and the rest in the fridge, wouldn’t do anything.” Patton promised.

“You might gain a pound but that’s normal.” Virgil added on, waving off Logan’s worry.

“A _pound_?” Logan looked quite alarmed by this information. “I only weigh 11 ounces!”

“It’s an expression, Specs.” Roman explained. “It’s a pound for Virgil; just scale it down for yourself.”

“Right, yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out more.” Virgil chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I meant a pound in comparison.”

“Oh.” Logan pondered this for a moment. “Still troubling.”

“Don’t think too much about it.” Patton laughed. “Besides, you deserve to treat yourself. This party is about you guys after all.”

“I believe I have treated myself enough.” Logan decided.

“Yes, I heard something about presents?” Roman reminded them.

Virgil chuckled. “Alright, alright, looks like it’s present time now.” He offered his hand to the two. “Let’s move this into the living room. Patton, you got the presents?”

“Yep!” Patton exclaimed, going into the hall to grab them.

“If this celebration is all being enacted now, doesn’t that make our actual dates void later?” Logan questioned, climbing on. “Surely this is an annual event only.”

“Usually but this is a special case. This is for your past birthdays. Your future ones will still be celebrated.” If they were still with them, anyway. Virgil carried them into the living room, letting them off on the coffee table.

“…strange.” Logan decided.

“Oh hush, it’s two parties.” Roman scoffed. 

“Exactly.” Virgil agreed. In that moment, Patton came out, holding four medium sized bags and setting them next to the borrowers on the table.

“Here we are! Two present for each of you.” Patton grinned, sitting on the couch next to Virgil.

“Two?” Roman looked baffled as they gazed up at the bags towering over their heads.

“Yep, one from each of us for the both of you.” Virgil said, smiling. “Need help opening them?” He figured they did.

“Of course we do, the containers are over twice our height.” Logan huffed.

“Alright, well who wants to go first?” Patton asked.

The borrowers shared a glance, both a bit hesitant. “…I can go first.” Roman offered, stepping forwards.

Virgil nodded and reached for one of the gifts. “Let’s start with Patton’s gift to you.” He said, wanting to save his own for last. He took out the tissue paper and then the actual gift out of the back. Setting it down near Roman, they could see it was a few bundles of small borrower sized paper, with several pieces of lead, both from regular pencils and colored ones.

“Oh, thank you!” Roman looked over the various supplies, inspecting it. This was not at all what he was expecting, and for that he felt…relieved? It was kind of Patton to choose something more personal, that Roman could use himself and not constantly be reminded it was made for pets.

“No problem kiddo! I’ll admit, Virgil helped me pick it out.” Patton said. “But now you can write and draw or whatever you want!”

“Yes, yes I think that could be quite fun.” Roman said, shooting Patton a smile. He had actually missed coloring. “Thank you, dearest Patton! This was quite thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome!” Patton exclaimed.

“Alright, time for my present now.” Virgil said, grabbing the next bag. “I hope you like it, I kind of took a shot in the dark here but it seemed like something you would like so…” Virgil took it out of the bag and set it on the table. Showing off the shiny new race car.

“…what?” Roman’s brow furrowed in confusion, walking slowly around the vehicle.

“It’s a race car. One that actually works.” Virgil explained.

“Can it drive anywhere?” Roman asked, leaning over the side to see the steering wheel. “Can… can _I_ drive it, or…?”

“Yep, no human sized controller. It’s all you.” Virgil smirked. “Wanna test it out?”

Roman ran his hand along the side, a slow grin breaking on his features as he pictured how fast he could go with something like this. “I would love to.”

“Oh no.” Logan commented quietly, wondering if this was a poor decision. 

“Whoa, kiddos, slow down. Logan still has to open up his presents.” Patton said with a chuckle and Virgil blinked.

“Oh, right. Sorry, Roman. After though.”

“Right, right, of course.” Roman agreed, but his eyes stayed on the car.

“I am ready.” Logan stepped forwards this time, knowing that Roman seemed incapable of waiting.

Patton grinned and was the one to grab Logan’s presents. “Alright, let’s start with Virgil’s.” He took out the gift, revealing it to be a borrower sized notebook and some lead, similar to Roman’s gift, but this one also came with two mini books. One about history and the other about biology.

“Excellent.” Logan’s face lit up, the borrower having been jealous of Roman’s first gift. He began to leaf through the novels, eyes widening as he realized they were already filled. “This… this is wonderful. Thank you, Virgil.”

“Heh, yeah, no problem.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Time for my gift!” Patton exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. He took it out and set it down revealing a miniature star map.

With hesitance Logan set down the books, coming over to inspect Patton’s gift. “What… what is it?” Logan asked, hoping he wouldn’t offend the giver as he attempted to understand the object’s purpose.

“It’s a star map.” Patton started to explain. “It tells you all about the stars and constellations and where they are in the night sky.”

“What do you mean?” Logan was confused. “Do they not stay in the sky?”

“Oh no, they do. This just tells you where they are. So you can find them easier when you’re stargazing.” Patton explained.

“…strange.” Logan decided, giving the map one last glance. He still did not fully understand its purpose, but he was intrigued to find out. “Thank you, Patton. I look forward to using it often.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, all the nerd’s presents are open now.” Roman waved him off, eager to get back to focusing on him.

Virgil chuckled. “No patience what’s so ever.” He said as he shook his head. But he brought the car down to the floor before offering a hand to Roman.

“So how does it work?” Roman began to fire off questions. “What are the controls? How do I power it? Does it need to charge? How about fuel?”

“Whoa, come down. Let me check.” He set Roman down before grabbing the instructions. “Okay…so it looks like it takes batteries, which is nice. And…it doesn’t have a key but there’s a button next to the wheel that you push to turn it off and on. Other than that, it looks like it operates like a regular car. There’s a break and gas pedal and the steering wheel, of course.” Virgil read off.

“You say that like I know how a regular car works.” Roman joked.

“Oh, right. I guess you wouldn’t um…” Virgil looked to Patton for help and Patton laughed.

“Driving can be a little tough, but the basics are pushing on the gas pedal makes the car go and the brake pedal makes you stop but you have to make sure not to apply too much pressure on either one.” Patton explained.

“What will happen when he inevitably applies too much pressure?” Logan asked.

“Hey!” Roman sent him an offended glare.

Patton chuckled. “Well, applying too much pressure on the gas pedal will make you go fast. But going too fast is dangerous because you’ll be more likely to crash. Applying too much pressure on the brake causes your car to jerk and can damage it too.” Patton explained.

“…so I can hit full gas if I’m careful?” Roman clarified.

“That is _not_ what you should have processed from that evaluation.” Logan seethed.

Virgil smirked. “That’s exactly what it means.”

Patton frowned. “Maybe you two should take this outside then, less things to crash into.” He chuckled nervously.

Virgil blinked. “Oh, yeah, that might be smart. What do you say Roman?”

“I’m fine with an adventure.” Roman grinned. In fact, if this vehicle were truly fast enough… well, Roman tried not to let his mind wander. He had promised to stay. He could always run later.

Virgil nodded and picked up the car, before offering his free hand to Roman. “Alright, then I guess we’re headed outside. You two coming with us, or…?”

“Only if Logan wants to.” Patton said, turning to the borrower.

“I certainly do not want to be kept uninformed.” Logan hastily stepped forwards.

“I guess that’s a yes then.” Patton smiled and offered his hand to Logan as Virgil was already heading out the door with Roman. It was getting late but there was still enough light left for a little test drive. He set the car down and Roman next to it.

“Alright, you ready?” Virgil asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Roman assured him, climbing in.

Virgil grinned. “Alright, then go ahead and turn it on.” Virgil instructed as Patton took a seat on the porch to watch with Logan in hand.

Roman pressed the buttons, a little hum starting up as the headlights blinked on. Roman grinned, putting his feet on the pedals and giving the one on his right a small push. Instantly the car jolted forwards, causing Roman to pause before more gradually applying pressure.

“There you go, you got it.” Virgil encouraged. “How about you try going to the end of the driveway and then coming back?”

Roman did go to the end of the driveway, but feeling mischievous, instead of going back he jerked the car to the left and began speeding down the sidewalk.

Virgil blinked and stood up quickly. “Wha-! Roman! What are you doing!” Patton’s eyes were wide from where he was watching and he too, stood up.

“And so it begins.” Logan winced.

“WOOOO!” Roman was screaming at the top of his lungs with glee, the wind rushing past his face so fast it was almost hard to make his vocal cords work. How fast could this car go, he wondered? Roman pressed further down, grinning from ear to ear as the car continued to pick up speed.

“Roman! Wait! You shouldn’t go to fast!” Virgil yelled, rushing over to the start of the sidewalk. “Roman, seriously, slow down!”

Passerby’s shrieked, a few people dodging out of the way of the little motorized vehicle terrorizing the sidewalk. With adept reflexes Roman dodged through their legs, ducking to make sure nothing was dropped on his head.

Virgil ran down the sidewalk. Man, the car could go fast. “Roman!” He yelled again.

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Patton mumbled as he stayed on the porch, watching in worry.

What if he just kept going? Roman wondered. What if he kept driving, forever and ever, the wind in his hair and nothing to stop him?

Virgil grit his teeth as he continued to run and try to catch up to the car. Why had he gotten Roman it? He should have _known_ this would happen. “Roman! Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!”

Roman rolled his eyes, but as he nearly lost control swerving around an abandoned cup he decided to take it a bit slower. Roman pressed down on the other pedal this time, the break Patton had said.

Roman tensed, realizing that the pedal did… nothing.

Virgil’s eyes widened as Roman started to swerve and he felt helpless to do anything other then yell Roman’s name. “Roman!” He tried to run faster, just hoping he could catch up.

“So ah, funny story!” Roman yelled over his shoulder, not even certain if Virgil could hear him. He didn’t dare look back but the human’s voice was growing distant. “CAN’T STOP!”

Virgil nearly fell over. “Wh-What!” Oh no, oh no this wasn’t good. “Um, uh, try turning the car off! Push the button!” He didn’t know if it would do anything but it was worth a try.

Roman tried to reach over to press the button, but before he could reach the car was skittering towards some fallen acorns. Frantically Roman tried to maneuver it, but the wheels hit a single nut and Roman went spiraling out of control. Gritting his teeth, Roman felt the vehicle hit a large cracked portion of the sidewalk, and he went flying out of his seat. The borrower landed with a sickening crack, tumbling further down the edge between the grass and the cement before rolling to a stop.

“ROMAN!” Virgil shouted, ignoring the car as he ran past the wreck and dropped to his knees where Roman had landed. His hands hovered, not wanting to touch Roman and hurt him worse. “R-Roman?”

Roman didn’t respond.


	17. Don't Leave Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is terrified out of his mind at the idea of the vet putting Roman down.

“Oh no, oh no…” Virgil bit his lip as he gently nudged Roman. “Roman, please say something? Let me know you’re alive?”

The borrower’s eyes suddenly shot open, and he gave a blood curdling scream from the tiny amount of contact.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry!” Virgil flung his hands away from Roman, holding them close to himself. At least Roman was alive but…if he reacted like _that_ to a simple nudge then…this was not good at _all._ “Roman, can you talk? Where…Where does it hurt?”

Roman seemed unable to form words, he just kept on screaming and screaming, his eyes darting around rapidly and looking like he recognized nothing. The borrowers legs were placed at an unnatural angle, having served as Roman’s landing point.

 _Crap._ Virgil bit his lip, looking around as if that would give him an answer of what to do. He knew he _had_ to pick Roman up and take him to the vet _now_. It would probably hurt Roman but there wasn’t any other choice. Even if Roman was coherent, he wouldn’t be able to walk on his legs as they were now. They…They were probably broken.

“I’m sorry about this, Roman.” Virgil said softly, before scooping Roman up as carefully as he could.

Of course, Roman’s reaction was to scream again, the sound now interrupted by a strangled sobbing as Roman attempted to curl in on himself but everything hurt. It felt as though someone had snapped him like a twig and then ran him over sandpaper ‘til he was raw. His- his legs… he couldn’t feel his _legs_ …

“I-I know, I’m sorry, just hold on, Ro. Please hold on.” Virgil pulled his phone out to give Patton a call.

“Hello? Virgil? What happened? We lost sight of you guys.” Patton asked through the phone and Virgil bit his lip.

“He-He crashed, I think both his legs are broken, I-” Virgil’s voice cracked and he took in a breath. “I need you to pick me up and take us to the vet, we’re on uh…” He looked around for a sign. “Thomas Street.”

“Wha-what? Y-yeah, of course, we’ll be right there. Oh no…” Patton hung up and Virgil put his phone away as he waited for Patton to come, anxiously watching Roman.

Patton put his phone away turning to Logan. “We have to go, Roman got hurt.” He said as he took Logan into the car with him.

“What happened?” Logan asked, fear creeping into his tone. Even if he expected Roman to take some form of injury, the way Patton was acting worried him.

“Are you okay going in my pocket?” Patton asked first, wanting to get going already.

“I- yes, but what is going on?” Logan pressed, growing ever anxious.

Patton placed Logan in his pocket and then started the car, pulling out of the driveway. “Roman crashed. He…Virgil said it looked like both his legs were broken. He’s in a lot of pain. We’re going to pick them up and bring Roman to the vet.”

“ _What_? The vet?!” Now Logan was truly alarmed, having only been told horror tales of the borrowers taken to be ‘put down’.

Patton nodded sadly, but realized Logan couldn’t see him. “Y-Yeah, it must have been a really bad crash.” He hoped Roman would be okay.

“NO!” Logan shrieked. “No, surely it cannot have been so- so-” Virgil and Patton wouldn’t do that, would they? Logan assumed they cared enough to keep them safe. 

“We have to take him home.” Logan insisted, tugging himself up in the pocket. “He needs to heal, we can still save him.”

“What? Logan we _can’t_ take him home. We don’t have the ability to help him! Only the vet can.” Patton said. He supposed he could understand Logan’s fear of the vet, some adults feared the doctors after all. “It’s going to be okay,”

“No, I will not allow you to harm Roman!” Logan protested again, passionately emotional despite the fact his threat could hold no weight.

Patton blinked. “Logan, what are you-” He cut himself off when he saw Virgil. “Nevermind, we’ll talk later.” He pulled to a stop and Virgil wasted no time in jumping in. 

“We need to hurry.” Was all Virgil said and Patton nodded, moving the car again and heading for the vet. And if he was going a bit over the speed limit well then he didn’t care.

Roman’s screams had dulled to a pathetic set of whimperings, his voice too hoarse to produce much sound for the moment as he trembled.

“Virgil, cease this!” Logan cried out, attempting to prop himself up to be seen. He froze, his skin turning unnaturally pale at the sight of his friend lying so…. Broken.

“Huh? Logan what?” What was Logan talking about?

“He’s scared of the vet, I think.” Patton explained. “But Logan, I told you it was fine. Roman needs to go there.”

“No, he- he doesn’t.” Logan’s voice cracked, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Logan had no idea if Roman was truly salvageable at this point. The thought that the humans could be correct about putting Roman down was too savage to bear, however, and their flippancy about the matter made Logan want to scream until his own voice was gone. 

“Please don’t do this.” Logan pleaded, and tears came to his eyes at the sight of Roman’s limp form but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. “Please, Roman can still be okay, he has to be okay, Roman you’re okay-”

Patton and Virgil’s eyes widened and they shared a confused look. “Logan, he’s _going_ to be okay. It’s-it’s alright. The vet will help, we promise.” Virgil said softly.

Patton pulled into the parking lot and Virgil got out. “I’m going to check Roman in, meet me in the waiting room?” Patton nodded and Virgil took off into the emergency part of the building as Patton actually found a parking spot.

“No!” Logan cried out, reaching desperately as though he could have grabbed hold of Virgil himself. For the first time since removing his collar, ‘No’ was no longer pleasing to say, because what did it matter what he said if no one would listen?

Patton got out of the car after he parked and took Logan out of his pocket. “Logan, you need to calm down. Roman is going to be _fine._ You don’t need to be scared of the vet. They just want to help.” Patton tried, rubbing Logan’s back to help calm him down as he headed towards the entrance.

“That is a _dastardly_ way of putting it.” Logan seethed, rubbing furiously at his eyes and refusing to look in Patton’s direction. Vets were inclined to help humans, the ones who paid their bills, not the borrowers brought in to suffer.

Patton took a seat in the waiting room and looked down at Logan. “Logan, what are you so worried and scared about?” Patton asked, wanting to get to the bottom of Logan’s behavior.

“I- “ Logan looked at his own hands, finding them to be trembling. And blurred, why were they blurred? Ah, yes. Tears. “I do not want to lose Roman.”

Patton’s heart went out to Logan. “Logan, we-we aren’t going to lose him. These guys are professionals. They’ll save him.”

“You seem to possess a vastly different understanding of the veterinary field than I.” Logan gave a forced chuckle that came out quite strained. “That- back at the shop, they spoke of it often, and I saw it happen, the weak ones who couldn’t survive on their own, packed up in boxes and shipped to the vet and-” Logan drew in a shuddering breath. “-and they never, _never_ came back.”

Patton was confused for only a moment before his eyes widened. “No! No, Logan, oh my gosh honey, _no_.” He held Logan close to his chest. “We would never do that to _either_ of you. No matter the situation. We’re at the vet to help patch his legs up and get better. He _will_ be coming home with us _alive_.”

“What? But- how could you possibly know that?” Logan murmured, but Patton’s sudden shift in demeanor convinced Logan it was alright to cautiously lean into Patton’s embrace.

“Cause we’re going to do everything we can to make sure he does.” Patton said, face and tone determined. “I’m so sorry you thought that Logan. That you had to witness that before.”

Logan buried himself into Patton’s shirt, trying to rapidly process this new line of thinking. “…what if it’s not enough?” Came Logan’s muffled question.

Patton shook his head. “We can’t think like that.” He said quietly. “We _can’t_. We just have to keep believing he’ll be fine. Keep…hoping. He’ll be fine.”

“That isn’t enough!” Logan tugged on Patton’s front, feeling the fabric grow wet as it was pressed against his face. “Someone- we need to go back there! We have to save Roman! He- he _needs_ us.”

Patton gently shushed him, continuing to rub Logan’s back. “Virgil’s back there and Virgil won’t leave him. We’ll be let in once everything goes through, okay? The vet will do all they can to save him.”

Logan tried to picture Virgil watching over Roman, scaring off any vets that might try to harm Roman in any fatal manner.

“I’m frightened for him.” Logan cried out, allowing himself to be comforted. He must look a mess, but he did not care.

“I know…” Patton said, closing his eyes as he held continued to hold Logan close. “So am I.”

**——————————————**

Virgil bit his lip as he watched Roman just lay there on the small cushioned bed, waiting for the veterinarian to come in and actually _do_ something to help Roman. “Come on, where are they.” He glanced from the door then back to Roman. “Roman?” He asked, hoping something might have changed.

Roman gave a whine, physically unable to force words out of his mouth without screaming again or possibly biting his tongue in half.

Virgil turned his attention back to the door when it opened, revealing someone wearing a white coat. The doctor, _finally_. “Alright…Virgil Storm?” The doctor asked and Virgil nodded. “And this must be Roman.” Again, Virgil nodded. “Can you explain to me what happened?”

“I…I got him a small car as he present and…he lost control. Crashed and flew out of the car. I-I think both his legs are broken…” The doctor wrote everything down, nodding. 

“Alright, well, let me check him over but it looks like he’ll need x-rays.” The doctor knelt down next to Roman and looked him over, gently touching his side.

Roman gave a high-pitched noise of displeasure, fresh tears sprouting in his eyes.

The doctor hummed, writing something down. “He may have a broken rib as well…yes, we’ll need x-rays for sure. I’ll get everything set up and a nurse will be here shortly to sedate him.” He turned to leave but Virgil’s voice stopped him. 

“W-Wait, sedate?” Virgil asked. The doctor nodded.

“Yes, just to make sure he isn’t in anymore pain. Better to give it to him early since he’s in so much right now as is.” The doctor said. “No need to worry though, it’s perfectly safe.” And with that, the doctor left. Virgil sighed and he went back to watching Roman.

A few moments later, the nurse came in. “Alright, I heard someone needs a sedative?” The nurse asked, heading over to Roman. “Oh, poor thing. Don’t worry hun, we’ll fix you right up.” She administered the sedative and Roman fell into a deep sleep.

“There we go, now if you could pick him up carefully and come with me to the x-ray room.” Virgil nodded and did so, following the nurse out of the room and into another. The doctor was there already and smiled when Virgil came in.

“Ah, Virgil. Go ahead and put Roman down behind this screen and we’ll get started.” Virgil did as told, backing up a few steps and watching Roman carefully just in case. The doctor and nurse did their thing, setting up the machine and pressing buttons. There was a low hum as the machine turned on and both the doctor and the nurse watched the screen carefully.

“Hmm, it’s slightly worse than I thought…” The doctor murmured, making Virgil’s eyes widen and panic set in. The doctor noticed and was quick to reassure. “Sorry, it is worse than I thought but it is still just a break all the same. It appears as though both of Roman’s legs are broken in about three places, however he doesn’t have a broken rib, just a bruised side, so that makes things a bit easier.”

Virgil bit his lip. The information didn’t really put him much at ease but he trusted the doctor. He watched as they shut the machines down. “It seemed the breaks can be fixed with a cast, which is easy. However, just in case, you will need to come semi-weekly for check-ups and updates.” Virgil nodded, not caring about that. He would come in as many times as he needed to as long as it helped Roman get better. 

“So, you’ll be putting him in casts now?” Virgil asked and the doctor nodded. 

“Yes, we’ll go ahead and do that now…did you want to stay in the room or wait out in the waiting room?” The doctor asked and Virgil’s lips pressed into a thin line. 

“I’ll stay, thanks.” He said and the doctor just nodded, starting to instruct the nurse on everything they would need. Virgil hung back near Roman, looking down at him sadly. Was this his fault? It sure felt like it. If he never would have given Roman that car this wouldn’t have happened.

At least he was going to be okay. Although something told Virgil he wouldn’t be happy about not being able to walk for a while.

He texted Patton a few times, tried to make him go home for dinner but Patton refused to leave. As did Logan, apparently. Both too worried about Roman. Virgil made sure to give them updates as the casts were placed on Roman and the doctor did a few other things to make sure the breaks healed correctly.

Finally, after two hours, they were done. Virgil scooped Roman up and the doctor handed him a prescription. “This will help with any pain he’s having. And I’ve already booked an appointment for you for the end of next week. One of my assistants will call to give you the details on that.” Virgil nodded.

“Thank you for your help.” Virgil said and the doctor smiled and nodded and bid them farewell as Virgil finally came out into the waiting room. As soon as Patton saw him, he flew out of his chair. 

“Virgil! How is Roman doing?” Patton asked, looking down at the little borrower in his friend’s hands.

“He’ll be fine. And he should wake up soon, according to the doctor. We have to stop by the pharmacy to pick up some medication for him too.” Virgil explained and Patton nodded.

Logan looked longingly at Roman from his own position, reaching out a tentative hand. “May I…?”

Patton looked down at Logan and smiled a little before gently transferring the borrower onto Virgil’s hands for a moment.

Logan crawled up next to Roman, watching the stuttered way Roman’s chest rose and fell. He chose not to look down at Roman’s legs, the bulky foriegn object being too much to handle as instead Logan focused on Roman’s face. Logan brushed at the hairs in Roman’s face carefully, pausing when his action received a groan.

“L’n?” Roman’s one eye blinked blearily open, his slurred words unable to pronounce Logan’s full name.

Logan’s breath hitched. “Hello, Roman.” Logan heard his own voice crack just a tad, overwhelmed by the relief that Roman was _alive_ and the terror of what was still to come.


	18. Now, Don't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And also maybe don't look down at your legs, Roman.

Patton’s heart went out to Logan but both humans were happy to hear _something_ that resembled words coming from Roman. “We should get going.” Virgil said, looking up at Patton. Patton nodded but paused. 

“Hey, Logan? Did you want to stay in Virgil’s hands with Roman?” He asked.

Logan nodded, not once looking away from Roman. 

“W’us going on?” Roman asked, his eye still only half open.

“It’s okay, Roman. Just rest, everything is okay now.” Virgil tried to comfort as they headed out of the hospital and to the car.

“What?” Logan frowned, briefly glancing up at Virgil. “How can you state that? Roman deserves to know what has- what-” Logan struggled to find the words, his hands beginning to shake.

Virgil winced. “I know, I know. I just…” He looked down at Roman. “I don’t want him panicking right now. We can tell him once we get him safely home.” Patton opened the passenger side door for Virgil and Virgil got in.

Roman blinked, and now both his eyes were half open. The crippled borrower frowned, taking note of the way Logan trembled.

“Hey.” Roman said softly, his arm sluggish as he tried to move it in Logan’s direction. “It’s okay.”

Logan gave a slightly hysterical laugh at the absurdity of Roman comforting _him_ , and yet quickly clung to grab Roman’s offered hand in his own. Logan clutched it like he would never let go.

“Shhhh.” Roman stage whispered, trying to tug Logan down as if sharing a secret. Logan obliged him by leaning in. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

Virgil smiled sadly at the two of them. He hated that this had to happen but at least Roman was actually okay. He wasn’t sure how the borrower would react to everything that happened though. “We’ll tell you when we get back home, alright?” Virgil said softly.

Patton hopped into the drivers side and started the car, heading for the pharmacy.

“Are we home yet?” Roman joked, the chuckle that came from him clearly an after effect of his sedatives. 

“We have only just left.” Logan informed him. “If you will be asking that the entire journey this shall be a long car ride.”

Roman blinked, seeming to recognize something in Logan’s words. 

“We gotta stop by somewhere first but we should be home in twenty minutes.” Patton said, glancing over at the two borrowers before focusing back on the road.

“Why?” Roman asked, sounding for a moment like Logan.

“Yes, why are we not going home?” Logan seconded the inquiry.

“We have to pick up…ah… _something_ for Roman. But it shouldn’t take longer than a minute.” Virgil promised.

“What something?” Logan pressed.

“Roman’s medication, remember?” Patton said and Virgil closed his eyes and silently groaned.

“Paaaaaaat.” He was avoiding saying it for a _reason_. At least Patton looked sheepish.

“Why does he need medication?” Logan asked hesitantly. “I- I thought the veterinarians had finished with him.”

“The vet?” A flash of alarm appeared in Roman’s features.

 _Crap._ “It’s just pain meds, to help with any pain Roman will have in the future. Now let’s finish this conversation once we get home, okay? No need to start panicking.” Virgil directed that last statement to Roman.

“No one is panicking.” Logan said, but he watched Roman’s expressions carefully as the borrower seemed to be piecing things together.

“I…was I at the vet?” Roman murmured, trying to remember. “Why was I at the vet?” It had been ages since he needed a checkup.

“Virgil maybe we just need to tell them.” Patton said as he pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy. “I’m gonna grab the medicine, just tell him, okay?” And the Patton left. Virgil groaned.

“Alright, Roman, _please_ don’t freak out but…you were in an accident. The car I got you crashed and you…you broke both of your legs.”

Roman gave a long, slow blink, likely assisted by the wearing off sedatives. “…what.”

Virgil sighed. “You broke both of your legs.” He said, a little slower. “The vet put them in casts already, so you’re going to be fine.”

“My legs?” Roman finally looked down, where Logan had originally been blocking his view. “…my legs.” He repeated in a daze, staring down at the bulky plastic surrounding him. Entrapping him.

“Roman, _please_ don’t panic. Everything is fine now. It’s _fine_.” Virgil said, biting his lip. Despite his hopes, he was bracing himself for Roman panicking.

“I think you and I have a different definition of the word ‘fine’.” Logan noted, a sort of sharpness to his tone that was often absent.

“I remember driving.” Roman said softly, ignoring them both as he was lost in his own world. “And…and it was _great,_ but then something happened, I lost control, the acorns-”

“The acorns caused you to crash and threw you out of the car.” Virgil finished for him sadly. Virgil glanced out the window, seeing Patton coming back holding the small white bag that held Roman’s medicine.

“My legs.” Roman repeated dimly, his eyes trailing over the cast again. He remembered the pain, the searing pain, like it was nothing but a bad dream. “Why can’t I feel them?”

“You’re still under heavy sedatives, so it’s going to be a bit before you can feel anything.” Virgil explained as Patton got into the car and started to pull back onto the road. 

“Roman, how are you doing?” Patton asked, after a few moments. Wondering how telling him went.

“I-” Roman’s head felt fuzzy, as though he could hardly grasp onto a coherent thought at once. “I can’t feel my _legs_.”

Virgil winced. “Yep, he’s panicking.” He muttered. Maybe not outwardly, yet, but certainly inside he was all kinds of freaked out.

“Roman, everything is going to be okay. It’s probably good you can’t feel your legs yet. They were giving you quite a lot of pain before.” Patton said.

“ _Patton._ ” Virgil cried. He knew Patton was just trying to help but that was _not_ the way to do it.

“No, yeah, I- I remember that. Sorta.” Roman took a deep breath, feeling the way the air scratched his dry throat. “Was I screaming? I feel like I was screaming.”

Virgil winced. “Yeah, you were definitely screaming.” Virgil could still hear his screams of pain, actually. Which was not fun.

“I would suggest not doing it again.” Logan commented, rubbing circles in the back of Roman’s hand in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“Don’t think I had a choice about the screaming, Lo.” Roman’s laugh was bordering on crazed.

“I think he meant the driving part, which I agree with.” Patton said, glancing at the two.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that. I didn’t bother grabbing the car so it’s probably long gone by now.” Virgil said, shifting in his seat. There was no way he could take it back home knowing how much Roman had gotten hurt in it.

“Hope it ran over that cat.” Roman joked dryly. The one which attacked him several nights prior.

“I’m…sure it did.” Virgil said, despite the fact that he knew it hadn’t.

Patton pulled into the driveway and they all got out of the car and headed inside. Patton set up a small pillow on the couch and Virgil carefully set Roman and Logan on top it. “Alright, there we go. Any difference in how you’re feeling, Roman?”

“Nope!” Roman gave a hysterical laugh, staring straight up at the ceiling with a strained smile. “Nope, everything’s just- _peachy_.” He spat.

Virgil winced and he turned to Patton. “I think he might be losing it.”

Patton sighed and shook his head. “He’s probably still under the sedatives a bit. But also, pain and shock will do that to you.” Patton explained. He turned back to Roman. “Roman, I know everything seems…not great. But please try and focus for us okay? Is your leg starting to hurt again?”

“Of course it’s hurting!” Roman threw his fists down, frustrated when they didn’t make an audible thud against the pillow. “I got tossed around like a ragdoll! And I’m such an _idiot_ , and now I’m going to pay the price, and I’ll have to grow dependent, and, and-”

“Roman, Roman, calm down.” Virgil said, kneeling down and using his hands to surround Roman in what he hoped was a comforting way. He made sure he wasn’t actually touching him though. “Just breath, okay? In and out, like I’m doing.” Virgil breathed slowly, hoping Roman would follow his lead.

“What good does breathing do?” Roman huffed, but having nothing better to do he tried to follow Virgil’s pattern. It didn’t matter either way- nothing mattered anymore. Roman had screwed everything up because he couldn’t lay low for _one. Week_. That’s all it would have taken, and then Roman could have convinced Logan to run away and go… where? 

Where would Roman have gone? It was impossible to find a spot left in the world that was safe for his kind. The world was overrun with human beans, and Roman was a fool if he still believed otherwise.

“There we go.” Virgil encouraged.

Patton watched the scene with a worried frown, before looking down at the bag of medicine he still had in his hands. “I think we should probably give him his medicine now.” Patton commented and Virgil nodded.

“Right…could you-?”

“Already on it.” Patton went to the kitchen to fetch some water for Roman.

“What will the medicine do?” Logan asked hesitantly.

“It’ll help with Roman’s pain.” Virgil answered as Patton came back with a cap of water and the _tiniest_ pills Virgil had ever seen. Geez, they would have to be careful to make sure they didn’t lose those. Virgil took his hands back as Patton handed the stuff to him. “Thanks Pat.”

Patton hummed and nodded and Virgil focused his attention back on Roman. “Okay Roman, go ahead and take these with the water.” He said, holding his hand out so Roman could easily reach.

Roman grimaced, taking the medicine and swallowing it down.

“There we go and that should kick in pretty soon.” Virgil said, handing the cap back to Patton.

“Roman should probably get some rest now but…I think it might be a good idea for him to sleep in your room, Virgil.” Patton said, fidgeting with the empty cap.

“What? Why?” Logan frowned.

“It’s just so we can watch over him and be there if he needs us or something only we can get. Like more medicine. I’m sorry, I know you guys just got your own room but…I think this might be for the best. At least for a little while.” Patton said with a sad frown. He really did feel for the poor borrowers.

“Yeah, I agree.” Virgil said. “Roman? Is that okay?” Virgil asked, still wanting the borrower’s input.

“Sure.” Roman shrugged. Nothing mattered, anyways.

“Alright, then I think we should head up there.” Virgil carefully scooped Roman up, before standing up himself. He turned to Patton. “I’ll keep you updated. Night.” Virgil headed up the stairs.

“Night kiddo.” Patton said back, watching Virgil leave before turning back towards Logan. “Logan? What do you want to do? I could take you back to your room or…I mean, my room is always open if you didn’t want to be alone.” Patton offered.

Logan looked down the hall, where Roman and Virgil had just disappeared. “…I do not want to be alone.” Logan decided softly.

Patton nodded. “And you won’t be.” Patton offered his hand to him.

Gratefully Logan accepted his offer, climbing on.

Patton cupped his hand against his chest and slowly made his way into his room. He set Logan down on the desk and then frowned when he realized he no longer had Logan’s room in there with him. “Oh, hmm…are you okay with me setting up a little makeshift bed for you?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s alright.” Logan agreed. “But how do you plan to fashion it?”

“Well, uhh…” Patton looked around his room, before grabbing a clean shirt from his closet and folding it up almost like a nest. “How’s that?” Patton paused. “Heh…it kinda reminds me of when you first got here. Before we got your bed…and stuff.” Patton rubbed his arm sheepishly.

“Oh yes.” Logan’s face lit up in recognition. “How far things have come, in only a matter of days.”

“Yeah…” Patton shook his head, trying not to think about it. He had other things to focus on, after all. “Hey, Logan? Is…I mean, I know a lot happened today. Was there…anything you wanted to talk about? Just…anything?”

“Yes.” Logan took a deep breath, uncertain why his anger felt so directed at Patton suddenly. “Why did you both gift Roman that vehicle?”

Patton winced. “Right, I guess that is a valid question.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “To be honest, I wasn’t too thrilled about it either. But…Virgil thought it was cool. He thought Roman would like it and though he didn’t say it out loud I think…I think he got it so Roman could feel more free.” Patton explained with a sigh. “The reasoning behind getting it had good intentions but…”

“But it was reckless.” Logan spat. “And dangerous, and selfish, and- and it’s Virgil’s fault Roman is hurt.”

Patton let out a sigh. “Logan, I know you’re upset. And so am I. And I know it feels good to point blame at someone but it doesn’t really fit here. Sure, we could say it was Virgil’s fault for getting Roman the car. But we could also say it was Roman’s fault for taking the car too far. Or we could even say it was _my_ fault, for not talking Virgil out of buying the car. Or even _your_ fault, for not talking Roman out of riding the car. But…that doesn’t make much sense, does it?”

“It makes perfect sense.” Logan’s eyes widened. “We’re all to blame.”

Patton winced. “Okay…not really what I meant. Look, Logan, none of us could have guessed what would happen. Sure, we _could_ have done this or that but in the end, we didn’t know that it even mattered. All we can do now is say that it happened and try to fix it in the present. And that also means we learn from it, so we know what to do if something similar happens again.”

“How can you be so rational about this!” Logan protested. “Roman is grievously injured and possibly handicapped for _life_ , yet you write it off as a common mistake!” It was just the kind of flippant attitude Logan should have expected from a human.

Patton blinked. Once, twice, tears filling his eyes. He chuckled humorlessly. “You think I’m not upset or anything? That I don’t actually blame Virgil or even myself? _Especially_ myself?” Patton asked softly. He looked down. “I’ve made so many mistakes. This is just…at the top. I’m trying to convince myself as much as I am _you_ but…heh, it isn’t really working.”

“…what?” Logan frowned. 

Patton laughed, but it felt empty. “Wanna play the blame game? Let’s play the blame game. Virgil never would have even _thought_ about getting Roman a car if I hadn’t suggested we throw you both parties. But that’s not all. How about we go _all_ the way to the beginning. Because _none_ of this would have happened if I hadn’t convinced Virgil to get a pet. If I decided to not get a pet. And then I wouldn’t have to hate myself for how I treated you or for Roman getting into this mess and wondering if _you_ actually hate me and just aren’t showing it because you’re still _scared_ of me.” Patton was crying now. “…I wouldn’t blame you though. If that’s how you felt.”

 _“What?”_ Logan repeated, trying to figuratively unpack everything Patton had just said. “Patton, this instance aside, what are you talking about? Why do you assume I am frightened of you?” Logan shifted on his feet, uncertain what to do. “Patton, please. Stop being upset.”

Patton wiped his eyes. “I-I’m sorry but why wouldn’t you be. I’m so big and only a few days ago I saw you as a _pet_! And then all this happens and it-it just, it makes…sense.” Patton said quietly, sniffling.

“Patton, I’ve dealt with humans all my life.” Logan reminded him, his chest aching. “I’m not frightened of your size. I am often frightened of the unknown, such as when you first purchased me; or now, when we have yet to know what will happen to Roman. But you treat me with more respect than I have ever received.”

Patton fidgeted with his hands. “I…I’m still sorry. For everything. For…For _this_. For…Roman.”

“Patton, I… you have no need to apologize.” Logan sighed. “Like you stated, Roman’s injuries are a fault that was not caused by one individual. We _all_ should have taken precautionary measures.”

Patton looked away. “I know.” He said softly. “I…know. But a part of me…a part of me still blames myself.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry, Logan. I was trying to help you feel better but I just ended up putting all my baggage onto you.”

“What baggage?” Logan looked around for any goods that may have been placed on him.

Patton laughed. “Not physical baggage, Lo. It’s an expression. I meant my, uh, my emotional baggage. My…inner problems and such.”

“Oh.” Logan nodded slowly. “It…seems this incorporeal luggage has been weighing on you quite heavily.”

“Yeah…I guess it is nice to finally talk to someone about it.” Patton said, smiling a little at Logan. “It’s still there but…a little lighter now.”

“…may I relieve some emotional belongings as well?” Logan shifted, wondering if it was his place to share.

Patton blinked for sitting up straighter. “Oh! Oh, of course!”

“Roman wanted to leave at the end of his week.” Logan revealed. He hoped Roman would forgive him; Logan couldn’t keep this knowledge to himself any longer, he needed to talk out this issue with a third party. “He requested that I accompany him.”

“…Okay.” Patton looked back down. Honestly, he should have expected something like this. “And…what did you say?”

“I believe I said yes, but I am uncertain again.” Logan scuffed his shoe. “I want to say no. Roman is the first borrower with which I’ve had the chance to properly connect. He means a lot to me and I do not wish to be separated. But the outside world… it’s not _made_ for borrowers. I’m frightened of what might occur. What _has_ occurred, even just past the driveway.”

“You…want to say no?” Patton asked, surprised. “I mean…I’ll admit I’ve always been hesitant of the idea of either of you leaving because of the dangers. But I wasn’t going to keep the two of you here. It’s your decision, after all. Because you deserve to make your own decisions after so long without being able to.”

“I know.” Logan paused. “I’m not used to making decisions.”

“I know.” Patton chuckled. “Which is…sad, admittedly, but everyone has to start somewhere. If you don’t want to go with Roman, then you don’t have to go. You’re always welcome to stay here.”

“But then Roman will leave me!” Logan looked quite distressed by this fact. “I do not wish to be left behind simply because I am a less adequate borrower.”

Patton frowned. “Logan…” He bit his lip. “For one, stop putting yourself down like that. And two, then you need to talk to him about this. Tell him how you feel, just like you told me.” Patton said with a soft smile.

Logan fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. “Roman will be upset with me.” He explained. “Or rather, no, I think- I do not think Roman would care what path I chose. He was already prepared to leave me behind on his first attempt.”

“But that was a while ago. If he didn’t grow to care for you, he wouldn’t have asked you in the first place.” Patton said. “I’m just saying to talk to him, okay? All of this is speculation until you do.”

“I suppose.” Logan agreed, seeing Patton’s reasoning. “I do not wish to upset him in his current state, though.”

“Right…yeah, it might be a good idea to wait a little bit. You have time, at least. Roman, uh…he can’t really go anywhere like this.” Patton said with a wince.

“…right.” Logan nodded thoughtfully.

“I think it might be time to hit the hay. Unless there’s anything else you want to talk about?” Patton asked.

“No, I… it’s just a lot to process.” Logan sighed, sinking into his nest.

“I know. I…I still can’t believe it happened.” Patton shook his head. “Let’s get some rest, okay? Can’t help Roman when we’re exhausted.”

“I can attempt to rest.” Logan agreed, not certain of his success rate as he laid down.

Patton nodded, knowing he was going to try as well. He laid down, turning off the light. “Goodnight, Logan.”

“Goodnight, Patton.” Logan echoed, closing his eyes.


	19. We Grow, We Bond, We Live On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happens, there's always an opportunity to start again.

Virgil brought Roman upstairs and very carefully put him on his bed’s surface. “There we go, uhh…I’ll have to make a space for you, since your room isn’t here anymore. Unless you want to sleep in my bed with me?” Although that might be a bit dangerous.

“I don’t care.” Roman shrugged. He didn’t care about anything.

Virgil paused, looking back and Roman. He sighed and knelt down on the ground so he was eye level with Roman. “Roman…I think we need to talk.”

“I know, alright? I screwed up.” Roman squeezed his eyes shut. “Just drop it.”

“ _No_ , no, that’s…if anything, _I_ screwed up but I don’t really want to talk about blame at all right now.” Virgil sighed, looking down. “I just…I…” He closed his eyes. “Where were you trying to go?” He asked softly.

“I wasn’t.” Roman let out a choked laugh. “That’s the dumbest part, isn’t it? What finally got me wasn’t even an escape attempt.”

Virgil blinked. “Wait, then…what were you _trying_ to do?”

“I was just trying to have some fun!” Roman groaned. “And I shouldn’t have been so careless, and I tried to turn back, and… and….”

“Hey, it’s okay. It…It was an accident. You did what you could and you shouldn’t fault yourself for trying to have…fun.” Virgil said, trying his best to be comforting.

“Being a borrower isn’t about having _fun._ ” Roman hissed, hating he had lost sight of what’s really important.

Virgil frowned, confused. “Well…what’s being a borrower about then?”

“Surviving.” Roman grumbled bitterly. “And preserving our way of life.”

Virgil sighed. “Roman…I hate to be the one to point it out. I really do. But…I don’t think that’s really possible anymore. I know I said I would give you the decision if you wanted to leave and I still stand behind that…although it might be a bit longer now with your legs like this…but I think the old way borrowers used to live, your old way of living…I’m not so sure it exists anymore.”

Roman bit his lip, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. They were watery, like Roman was trying to hold back a river of tears.

“…I know.” Roman’s voice was shaky. “I think… I think I’ve known that for a long time now, actually.”

“I’m sorry, Roman.” Virgil said, feeling so bad not only for him but for all borrowers. “It’s our fault. Humans fault that that’s the case.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Despite knowing that…do you still want to leave?”

“What?” Roman turned to Virgil with a slightly betrayed expression. “I’m in the middle of a breakdown and you’re still trying to get a roommate headcount?”

Virgil blinked and then looked sheepish. “I…no, you’re right. Now’s not the time for that, gah, I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “There I go, messing things up again.” He muttered.

Roman sniffed, rubbing at his nose. “Well, at least you’re not the only one.”

“Roman, the car thing wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.” Virgil repeated himself. Yeah, Roman probably could have slowed down but he was doing exactly what he was _supposed_ to do with a car. More or less.

“It was my fault there was an accident.” Roman corrected. “You… you _told_ me to slow down, to stop, to go back. You knew best. And I didn’t listen.”

“Okay…yes.” Virgil finally agreed. “Yes, maybe you were going a little too fast. But I also understand why you didn’t listen to me. You’ve spent your whole life listening to humans. Doing whatever you wanted. You saw this as a chance to have a bit of freedom. Which is good because that’s why I got it for you. Though it…kind of backfired.” Virgil explained.

Yes, in a way where Roman would never have the same limited freedom as before. “It… it was sort of sweet.” Roman admitted. “That you trusted it with me at all.”

“Roman, of course. I…you know I was serious, about before, right?” Virgil asked, eyebrows furrowed. “About…giving you more freedom? Making your own decisions? Letting you…letting you leave if you wanted to?” Virgil paused. “…Right?”

Roman looked away from him. “Well… you didn’t want me to leave. And you were right, about all that stuff about the outside world being unsafe. I mean I didn’t even get down the street.”

Virgil felt himself deflate, seeing how Roman really felt for what seemed like the first time. “It’s true, I didn’t want you to leave. I thought it was too dangerous and this only proved my point.” Virgil said but then continued. “But I was never, for one second, going to stop you if that’s where you wanted to go. I may think it’s a stupid decision,” He gave Roman a smile at that. “But it would be yours. And I wasn’t going to take that away from you.”

“Oh, well good.” Roman gave a dry laugh, trying to diffuse his discomfort. “Because I beat you to the punch.”

“Roman, seriously, why would you think I wasn’t serious about this? I mean, I know your track record with humans. And just…humans in general are jerks to your kind, but still! And Roman, this…this isn’t the _end_. Your legs are…hurt now but they’ll get better. They-They _should_ get better.” According to the doctor, at least. He was hopeful.

“I’m sorry, I just have trust issues!” Roman threw his arms up in exasperation. “It’s a character flaw, sue me. I knew you _cared_ , and- and you’re honestly the best human I’ve met, but I thought you cared so much that… that it didn’t matter what I wanted.”

Virgil looked down at Roman sadly. “…I’m sorry you thought that. If I had known I would have…reassured you more? Though…I guess it didn’t really help when I said you could decide in a week, huh? I put limitations on your own decision, didn’t I? I…I shouldn’t have done that.” Virgil realized, looking ashamed of himself.

Roman looked at Virgil consideringly. “Thanks Virgil.” Roman gave him a small smile. “I’m glad you’ve come around.”

Virgil gave a small smile back. “I’m…I’m glad too. Thank you for opening my eyes to how much of a jerk I was being.” Virgil chuckled.

“You can always count on me for that, Emo Nightmare.” Roman playfully winked. “And I mean… it wasn’t _so_ bad. If I had left when I wanted, I never would have gotten the chance to take Specs under my wing. ‘Course, I also would have access to both my legs right now… unless another cat found me.”

Virgil winced. “How about we not think about that right now.” Virgil asked, not wanting to think of Roman even _worse_ off then he already was. “You have gotten pretty close with Logan though. Which is good, I think that’s what Logan needed.”

“The shop ones are always lonely.” Roman looked a bit forlorn. “They get broken. I’m glad they didn’t get to Logan.”

Virgil winced at the thought. “Do I…even want to ask what being broken entails?” He was curious but he also _didn’t_ want to know.

“Obedient, which I guess Logan is, in a way.” Roman frowned slightly. “But the good thing is Logan’s loud, when needed, and he speaks his mind. And he’s curious about the world around him, how it works and all that. He wants to _learn_. I admire that, truly. Usually the curiosity gets snuffed right out of them.”

“That sounds awful.” Virgil said, but then frowned as he thought back to when Patton first got Logan. “Wait a second…when Patton brought Logan home, he was already wearing a collar. You-You don’t think…?” Maybe there was a reason Patton had taken it off of him.

“What, the shock collar?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

Virgil blinked. “The…shock collar? Wait, it was a _shock collar_?!” Virgil exclaimed, more than a little shocked.

Roman gave Virgil a bewildered glance. “You- you didn’t know?! That thing was huge, bulkier than a bison! And the little guy was twitchier than a flea, you could practically see the sparks.”

“I-I didn’t know what a shock collar looked like, and I never paid much attention I just…I just thought the pet shop gave it to him for some _other_ reason I didn’t know it was _hurting_ him!” Patton must have figured it out, that’s why Logan had stopped wearing it. Why hadn’t he been told? Why hadn’t he figured it out?

“I mean, knowing Logan now, he was probably getting in trouble for talking back.” Roman gave a chuckle. “Can you imagine Logan’s actually the rebel of this household?”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “I guess it’s the teenage rebellion.” Virgil joked but then paused. “I…still can’t believe he’s so young. And…he’s already had to go through so much. Including having a freaking _shock_ collar on him.”

Roman gave a sad nod. “It’s terrible, growing up in a world like this.”

“I never knew…no, I mean, I guess I never cared enough to think about it.” Virgil sighed at that, hating that that was the truth. “Humans are awful, aren’t they?” Virgil chuckled humorlessly.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Roman agreed. He sent Virgil a glance. “Most of them, anyways.”

Virgil smiled. “Heh, yeah…” He cleared his throat. “It’s going to be a rough couple of months though.” Virgil said, changing the subject. “I know you still want to leave but I think we might have to postpone it until…after you’re all healed.”

Roman gave an awkward cough. “I mean…so, I might have sort of…changed my mind?”

Virgil froze. “I…what?”

“I mean, there really _is_ nothing out there.” Roman grimaced at that painful truth. “I’ve been in and out of the shelter enough to know better by now, and honestly? This isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah but…I don’t want you to just settle either.” Virgil said, shifting awkwardly. “I mean, I’m thrilled! I just…want to make sure this really is what you want.”

“No, I- I think it is.” Roman decided. “I mean, it’s a big turn around, but- well you and Patton are really nice, heck you let me ram myself across the yard in a car, so I know you’re not going to be overbearing. And there’s Logan, so it’s not like I’m alone in this either, we can totally talk behind your backs about how annoying you’re both being.”

Virgil snorted at that before smiling. “Well…I’m glad then. I’m glad that Patton and I make you feel listened to enough that…that you actually want to stay.”

“I’m glad, too.” Roman admitted. “I think it’ll be fun, bossing a human around.”

Virgil laughed. “I’m sure you’ll have a blast.” He let his laughter trail off though. “Roman, I will do everything I can to make sure you are your own boss but…Patton and I might mess up along the way. I’m not going to lie and say we won’t. So…tell me when I’m being a jerk, yeah?” Virgil chuckled, though more nervously.

“It’s cute that you think I wouldn’t.” Roman teased. “But…yeah, sure thing. I appreciate your honesty.”

Virgil relaxed laughing. “Right, I should have known.” He smiled down at Roman. “Welp, I think it’s about time we head to bed then. That medicine should have kicked in by now too, how are you feeling?”

“Good.” Roman closed his eyes a bit blissfully. “Really, really good.”

Virgil smiled as he stood up. “Well, I’m happy to hear that.” Virgil looked between the bed and the desk. “I know you said you didn’t care before but…do you want to stay on my bed or do you want me to make you something on my desk?” Virgil asked, wanting to make sure he got Roman’s input on this.

“I don’t think I ever want to move from this spot.” Roman mumbled sleepily.

Virgil chuckled. “My bed it is then.” Thankfully, Roman was already off to the side enough that Virgil still had plenty of space on his own side. He got into bed, being mindful of Roman and reached over to turn off the light. “Need anything else before lights out?” Virgil asked.

“Nope.” Roman shook his head, giving Virgil a smile. “Thanks for asking, though.”

“Of course.” Virgil gave a smile back. He shut off the light. “Goodnight, Roman. I’m…glad this all worked out.”

“Me too.” Roman said, pleased to believe his own words.

**————————————-**

“Happy _actual_ Birthday, Logan!” Patton shouted as they finished singing. They didn’t go with candles this time, so Virgil simply went into slicing up the cake to pass out. The whole thing was vanilla, since Logan seemed to prefer that one last time.

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan gave him a grin, so used to the human’s volume now that he felt no need to cover his ears.

Patton grinned and Virgil came over with a slice of cake. “Alright, first slice goes to the birthday boy.” He set it down in front of him. “Can’t believe you’re eighteen already.” Virgil laughed, although it was more like, he still couldn’t believe Logan was _only_ eighteen.

“It feels as though it has taken a lifetime.” Logan admitted, eagerly digging in to his portion.

“Don’t worry.” Roman teased, prodding Logan in the side. “You’ll always be our lil’ baby calculator.”

Logan groaned. “That is the exact opposite of what I want and you know it.”

“I do?” Roman pretended to look innocent. “Because I thought just last night you were informing me I knew nothing.”

“Nothing about air travel, which is why the prospect of launching yourself in a paper airplane is _dangerous_ -!” Logan began to rant again.

Virgil frowned as he came back with another piece of cake. “I’m sorry, what was that about a paper airplane?” He raised an eyebrow in Roman’s direction.

“I would never.” Roman was quick to not meet anyone’s eye.

“Roman, I thought we agreed on no dangerous stunts until your legs are fully healed.” Virgil said, motioning to the borrowers legs, still in casts.

Roman let out a loud groan. “Spoil sport!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, placing the piece of cake down for Roman to eat. Patton then came over, having cut a slice for Virgil and handed it to him. “Thanks, Pat.” Virgil said.

“No problemo, kiddo! Oh! Virgil, you have something on your face!” Patton exclaimed. Virgil blinked, hand going up there.

“I do?” He asked, feeling around for it.

“Yep! Right…there!” He placed some frosting on the tip of Virgil’s nose. Virgil blinked going cross-eyes to stare at it. Virgil smirked, getting a nice dollop of frosting on his finger.

“Oh, it’s on.” Patton squeaked and started running as Virgil chased him around the kitchen with the frosting.

“I thought I was supposed to be the youngest.” Logan rolled his eyes. “They’re so childish.”

“Surprise, we’re raising children.” Roman joked. 

“Oh, as if you’re not also a disaster.” Logan huffed.

“But we’re _your_ disasters.” Roman reminded him.

“Yes, you are.” Logan looked off into the kitchen, gazing fondly at the way Patton was still trying to dodge Virgil’s frosting attacks. “I’m glad we stayed.” He said suddenly.

Roman paused, looking over at the same scene. He smiled, nudging Logan gently on the shoulder. “I’m glad we stayed, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think of this one? There were certainly a lot of interesting power dynamics in this story. Tell us the parts you liked (or didn't like?) down in the comments below!


End file.
